


Illium Nightmare

by Canosan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Worship, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Humiliation, Maledom/Femsub, Misuse of Biotics, Multi, Original Characters-Darshon(Batarian) Corrine Palmer(Ex-Alliance) Francisco Sorvino(Human Eclipse), Other, Pegging, Revenge, Torture, Transgender, surgical implants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canosan/pseuds/Canosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the events on Illium happened differently? Shepard and company arrive on Illium only to find formidable foes. The Eclipse Sisterhood backed by some unexpected allies shows a few of the Normandy Crew why you do not want to mess with the Sisterhood on Illium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe fiction, I tried to make it as lore friendly as possible but please forgive me if I mess some things up, some of the major characters in the story are very minor in the game. Also, this is my first story I ever attempted to write so I welcome any help that anyone can give me. (Chapters 1-9 Edited for mistakes- 03/31/2015).

**Eclipse Base**

They were suppose to be getting a name of a ship from the Eclipse Sisterhood. The Eclipse took money to smuggle a known Asari fugitive, who was an Ardat Yakshi off world. The Ardat Yakshi was the price prey of an Asari Justicar who had been pursueing her. In exchange for the name of the ship, the Justicar named Samara would join Shepard on a suicide mission. Entry into the base went according to plan with the initial guards being taken by surprise by the unstoppable force that was Shepard. She with the help of a crack mercenary warlord named Zaeed Massani, and perhaps the best thief in the galaxy , Kasumi Goto, were the Eclipse's worst nightmare. Between Shepard's insane biotics,Zaeed's endless barrage of concussive shots, and Kasumi appearing out of nowhere to deliver shadow strikes the Eclipse did not stand a chance.

Commander Shepard did not know where it went wrong. One minute she was making headway into the Eclipse base courtesy of Pitne For’s keycard and the next minute she was barely able to stand. Shepard held onto a nearby crate for dear life as she turned around. 

She tried to focus but all she could see was Zaeed angrily ranting. “I told you I would make you pay bitch for letting Vido go, and for what… A bunch of fucking oil workers?!”

“Shadow Broker paid me a pretty coin for double crossing you, seeing you did not fulfill your part of the bargain I see fit to change sides love. I am going to make you regret ruining my revenge, if I cannot have Vido then you will just have to do bitch.” Zaeed laughter was the last thing she heard.

 

 **Meanwhile at Azure**  
Liara T’soni had just been given some prize information from her trusted assistance Nyxeris of the whereabouts of an operative simply known as “The Observer.”

According to the Intel Nyxeris gave, The observer was none other than the enigmatic man to have said to run a luxury “Pleasure Complex” known as Azure.

Liara had thought it best that discretion was needed over brute force as she wanted to close and assess the situation before capturing this “Observer”. Liara walked with an air of self-confidence. “It had been a long year to get to this point and now it was about to pay off. If it had not been….”

Liara’s thoughts were interrupted by the presence of several armed guards overseeing the manager’s office, which only confirmed her suspicion that this was the right place.

Liara upon seeing the gunmen looked into her purse. Just Inside her was a small vid screen displaying images from cameras hidden in the lining of the purse. She smirks as she sees a janitor ogling an incredible looking Asari who is attached to a Batarian businessman. The good looking Asari was pretending to laugh at whatever Batarian was saying. Liara grinned as the pair disappeared through the double doors on the side of the Lobby.

Liara gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder but was immediately set at ease when she heard a hushed voice.  
“It’s me….don’t worry I thought you could use backup Liara…and I brought a friend” Nyxeris utters.

Liara turned around to see Nyxeris and then turned to the ‘friend’ with a look of utter distrust.

“Calm Down Liara…she is here to even the odds…she is…” ,Nysxeris pleaded trying to placate her boss.

“A spectre…..Tela Vasir, from.” Tela finishes grinning as she extends her hand to shake Liara's.

Liara interjects before she can finish speaking, “Thessia, daughter of Matriarch Dalara, Chief Advisor to the Republic of Erai reconnaissance division. The most successful pirate hunter in the Specters, as well as possessor of the largest informant network within the Specter’s…..nice Nyxeris…I am glad to know that you are not the only one who knows Specters…now we are talking.” Liara happily interjects while accepting the handshake of Tela.

“Impressive…I do have the most….but Shepard is coming in a close second now that she has you. Now why don’t we kick this door down and have this piece of shit tell us where to find that fucker, the Shadow Broker”.

Liara tried to not let the name Shepard distract her but as the name was mentioned a rush of emotions flooded her as it had literally been hours earlier that she even knew she was still alive again. The fact that Tela knew that Shepard was alive was truly impressive. The last time before todat she saw Shepard was as a corpse being given to the Illusive Man. She quickly got those thoughts out of her head as she tried to steel herself for what would definitely be a fight to come.

Liara’s hand glowed blue while she smirked and said, ”Lets… Nyxeris prepare to throw at our singularities. Tela, I will make one over there, you make yours on the opposite side Nyxeris direct your throws to cause a big enough Biotic explosion.”

The men never knew what hit them as two gigantic explosions rocked the outer walkways on either side of the manager’s office. The effect being a whole mess of armed guards being thrown into the air by the concussive force of the explosion. As the smoke was clearing three figures could be seen entering into the hole that was made from the biotic explosion.

“I hope he is still alive” Liara muttered as she was shooing the dust away but was promptly interrupted by a man pleading.

“Please don’t shoot, don’t shoot…….I'll give you the money….” The figure in the debris smoke uttered.

“Tempting, but I am here for something else….Donovan Hock…….I thought you were on Bekenstein You…You are the Observer?!!!!”, Liara exclaims as she recognized who is in the room.

The man looking at the three other Asari, dusted off his suit smirked. ”Aye…love, I am here on business….on some personal business….and as far as the Observer....well we had to dangle something to get you here now didn’t we?”

Before Liara could process his words she was hit but a dart to the neck. Liara tried to grab at it and pull it out but it was already too late. She promptly crumbled down in a heap on the floor. The next thing she knew she was being lifted up off the ground and being put into a chair in the office, but other being aware she was unable to move even a muscle.

“Surprise bitch!!!” Tela and Nyxeris say in unison as they both deliberately showed themselves in front of her.

“Finally I do not have to listen to your haughty ass anymore….the broker has some lovely plans for you bitch.” Nyxeris gloated in a tone of snide derision.

Donovan Hock leaned against the desk ,with a drink in his hand, said, ”I bet you wonder why I am here…well the Broker needed a trap sprung, a specialty of mine, taking care of do-good bitches who muck up everyone else’s hard work.”

Donovan continued after deliberately taking a sip from his drink,“If you truly must know…..I am here because of your fucking bitch of a girlfriend…..she took something from me…made me look weak in front of my peers….and let’s just say…I do not like looking weak in front of my peers….so here on this world…is the very first day of my pay back.” Donavan explains as he pours two more drinks for Nyxeris and Tela and hands it to them.

“Cheers!”, They all exclaim in unison the laughter echoing the room.

**At the Port**

Miranda Lawson was running from what seemed like an endless line of Eclipse guards. She thought she finally caught up with her sister when she did not realize until it was too late that Nyket had turned on her, worst yet, he, with the help of her father, had enlisted the help of the Eclipse sisterhood. Their leader was a ridiculously powerful biotic named Captain Enyala and she with the help of an absurd number of mercenaries had just backed Miranda into the corner.  
Miranda was immediately chastised herself for leaving without Shepard. When she did not arrive, Miranda got worried that she would miss her opportunity. However, maybe if she did wait, she would not be trapped behind a pile of crates.

“Think…Miri think……….of course their leader! I just need one shot. If I can hit her then I can slam the engineer’s then make a break for it” She thought to herself.

Miranda zoomed in with the scope of her pistol the blue laser of her m-5 Phalanx was about to settle on her target when she felt the most painful sensation she has ever felt in her life. Everything immediately went white and the last thing she heard was the hum of the drone right above her head and a Salarian Eclipse Mercenary declaring, "Got her!".


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Broker and Donovan Hock reveal their deal to Liara.

**Azure assistant manager office.**

Liara could only stare blankly forward as she was carried to the interior of Azure, she tried to remember all the turns taken but without the ability to turn her head found it an impossible task. Instead she just was thinking how long it would take for Shepard to come and save her.

Liara was finally placed in another chair in another posh office inside the bowels of the Azure Pleasure complex, the walls were lined with Asari engaged in various acts of debauchery. “Typical, Liara thought to herself.”

Donovan Hock entered the room still dressed in his suit entered the room carrying a black box. Hock’s smug façade was only matched by his gait. He strode over to the front of the desk placing the black box down and pressing a button.

A disguised voice echoed from the box, ”Hello Ms. T’soni…It is a pleasure to finally have this conversation. You are a fool…and your actions have now caused the demise of countless others you hold dear. I am the Shadow broker and your actions to pursue me must be answered. Your first mistake was telling anybody with an ear that you were after me.”

Liara started to shed tears as her paralyzed body sat and listened to the gloating victor, the Shadow Broker. “ _How could she have been so stupid_ ” she thought to herself, she had let her bravado get the better of her. “At least Shepard knows were I was and after she finds out I am missing she will come and save me….I was a fool to not go with her…..” Liara thought as the Shadow Broker continued.

“Despite your hatred of me, I have more than enough allies and even more people who are in debt to me, did you think for a second they would even let you close to me Liara? No, if you just tried to pursue me for the sake of killing me, you might have had a more merciful end, I would have permitted you a quick death, but you had to publically challenge, PUBLICALLY try and openly attack any of my agents you found and now I will ruin you Liara, I intend to inflict a magnitude of humiliation that death would be a mercy. Good Bye, Ms. T’soni and welcome to hell! “.

The Shadow Broker promptly shifted the focus of the conversation. “You did very well Mr. Hock. I am informed we have half on your reward as the other has been very problematic.”

Donavan nodded his head and wondered which part of his reward was being problematic. However, the fact that he had half was more than adequate, for now.

“As a small bonus I have gifted the Azure Complex to you Mr. Hock. It shall make an adequate replacement headquarters until you get your new headquarters finished. Furthermore, I have need of my team elsewhere however, I leave at your disposal Ms. Vasir, as well as the procurement of the Captain Wasea and Captain Enyala’s Eclipse team. They will follow your orders until the time as our bargain is done, which I believe should give you more than enough time to rebuild all the men you lost on Beckenstein.”

Donovan had not even started planning his replacement complex, his organization was ruined thanks to Shepard. The Shadow Broker must have known this which is why he offered this complex as a replacement to his old headquarters. 

The black box powered down and immediately started glowing a bright orange and disintegrated until it was nothing more than burning ash.

“Ah that was a neat trick.” Donovan remarks as the box destroyed itself.

“I bet you wondered why I am here. Well first off let me tell you that you were right, I used to be based out of Bekenstein… that is until your girlfriend and her little bitch thief decided to raid my house at one of my parties and, totally decimate my headquarters, as well take something from very valuable to me.”

Donovan pauses to take a drink from his glass before continuing.

“So when the Shadow Broker promised me revenge, how I could pass on that opportunity. All I had to do was catch a spoiled blue bitch who thought she was grown up enough to play with the adults and teach her a lesson and make a pretty little example of her for everyone to see.  So I relocated to Illium, this very place in fact, the Shadow Broker paying for the Eclipse and gifting me this awesome complex has just sweeten the deal.” He said chuckling as he finished his glass of brandy.

Donovan then got up off the desk, casually walked forward to the chair Liara was sitting, and placed his hands on the inside part of Liara’s thighs. He then leaned down to stare her directly into her eyes and gently rubbed back and forth informing Liara in a slow tone laced with unbridled lust, ”I am looking so forward that get to go head to head with your girlfriend bitch. I am going to look forward to breaking you right in front of her.” Hock said with jubilation.

Little did Donovan know, that the paralytic was starting to wear off slightly. Liara was able to finally speak but unfortunately little else. “In your dreams worm…..a limp dick little fuck like yourself could never take Shepard, when she finds me…and she will find me….well let’s just say I am going to enjoy seeing your dead corpse.” Liara uttered as her voice was filled with false bravado.

The sight of Donovan pulling out an odd gun and the feeling of a prick in her neck were the last thing she remembered before collapsing in her chair her ears vaguely hearing the sound of Hock’s voice barking orders,

“Get her properly prepped I will be down in a couple of hours when you are done, and make sure they do EVERYTHING I had on that list.”


	3. Miranda's Rights part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda discovers just how Sadistic Captain Enyala and her lover Francisco Sorvino can be.

Eclipse Base: Illium Space docks

Miranda was suddenly awake, the effects of cold water thrown in her face was doing its work. Miranda was confused as she felt the cold air tickle her nether lips and butt from the lack of cloth. Furthermore, she started to realize her breast were also complexly exposed.

“ _Damn it, Shepard is going kill me, she just got me this new outfit and these bastards went and tore holes in it already, she is going to think I am not loyal to her”_  , she thought to herself.

She tried to place where she was, but could only surmise that it was a warehouse of some sort and by the sounds of the mass effects cores firing up, a warehouse near one of the many spaceports on IIlium. Miranda then noticed a human male decked out in an Eclipse uniform standing front of her with a metal bucket in his hand.

“Must be the water boy.” ,Miranda thought to herself.

As Miranda made eye contact she immediately looked down as the human eyes were filled with ill intentions. If she had to guess she would have went with lust and hatred, either way the look chilled her to the bone.

The man seeing her look down outwardly moaned and licked his lips and said, ”Damn, I cannot wait to try you out.”

Then without any warning, the eclipse mercenary casually walked over to the door and left leaving Miranda alone in the room again.  
As soon as he left the room Miranda started testing her bonds and realized her arms were connected to a cuffs at the end of chains descending from the walls, her arms were outstretched and pulled taught above her head. Miranda then tried to move her legs only to find them chained to the floor with virtually no slack, the end result being that her legs were pulled apart completing the look that she was being held by some invisible spreader bar. She tried to cry out only to find some kind of metal ring wedged in between her teeth making it impossible to close her mouth or bite down. The sound of the chains being pulled and the mummers coming from her room finally caused someone check on the room.

Miranda tried to look for more clues as to where exactly she was being held. However, before she could learn any new facts, the door thrusted open and the Asari from the spaceport entered the room. Enyala could not wait for her captive to awake. It was an absolute delight cutting holes into that human supremacist bitch’s slutty outfit. Enyala just knew she was going to enjoy this pet very much.  
Enyala strode into deliberately into the room settling to stand right in front of the restrained Cerberus agent. “Oh my lovely little Cerberus whore is awake I see?” Miranda immediately tried to use her biotic powers the moment she saw Captain Enyala only to have nothing happen. Miranda’s eyes open wide as she felt the cold metal of a biotic inhibitor collar. Miranda continued to try and use her biotic ability only to be disappointed when nothing happened. “ _A fucking biotic inhibitor collar...figures think Miranda think!!”_ She screamed in her head.

“Argghh arhhhhh!, Miranda screamed in vain at Captain Enyala the ring gag in her mouth made coherent speech an impossibility.

“Aww did my little bitch lose her powers? So sad” Captain Enyala mocked as she let loose a sadistic chuckle.  
Enyala slid her hand down the sleek material tightly clinging to Miranda lovely tummy and placed her palm flat against the fabric right up to the border of where her tight black outfit stopped and her naked defenseless sex began.  
Miranda tried to struggle but only succeeded in pushing her body into the flat palm of the molesting Enyala. Miranda had to settle for giving Enyala the coldest stare she could muster.

“Ooo Fiesty…I am going to love training you.” Enyala said in a tone of lust. Enyala took the chance to forcefully cup Miranda sex. She lifted Miranda making sure to meet that cold glare with a sadistic gaze of her own.

"You spent your entire career with an organization that has been downright hateful of aliens. You say you are Human centric, but we know what that means, you think you are better." Enyala said while she was mere inches away from Miranda's face. 

"By the time I am done with you slut, you will absolutely cream yourself at the mere thought of worshiping me." Enyala boasted while suppressing a lust filled chuckle.  

  
Miranda gasped as she felt the cool hand of Captain Enyala grabbing her sex. She instinctively tried to close her legs only to succeed at jingling her the chains attached to her ankle cuffs. Miranda felt helpless as she tried to look away from the eyes of this vile woman.  
Enyala countered by reaching forward with her other hand and forcefully grabbing the chin of Miranda so she was forced to look at her.  
Miranda with her arms above her head could do nothing but suffer the molestation from this Asari bitch who stole Oriana away. Miranda was left with no other recourse but to try and close her eyes. Enyala smiled as Miranda lids closing was a capitulation to her will. If Enyala had her way it would be the first of many.

“Not so haughty now are you bitch!”, “Enyala barked. The captain then licked and suckled the ear lobe of Miranda before sliding off and roughly giving Miranda a harsh <*slap*>.

“Don’t you fucking dare close your eyes whore!” Enyala ordered.

Miranda was caught entirely off guard by the slap. Miranda instantly opened her eyes and forced her eyes to meet the gaze of the Asari. The cold stare that was there before had been replaced with one of apt attention. Enyala moved her hand under Miranda’s chin and once again pulled her within inch of her face. Enyala decided to slide a finger into Miranda’s sex as she started to stroke Miranda’s pussy with one hand and hold Miranda’s face with the other.

“This belongs to me now.” Enyala said as she slid a second finger into her sex.

Miranda gasped as she felt the blue fingers of Enyala inside of her sex while her hand rubbed her clit. She could not help it as her hips began to slowly gyrate against the hand of Captain Enyala.

Captain Enyala continued the onslaught for what seemed an eternity not breaking eye contact the entire time. Miranda danced sensually atop Enyala’s hand to the point where she was about to be rewarded for suffering this indignity.

Enyala being the adept dominant Asari pushed Miranda to the brink of release only to pull out her sex with skill of a true Domina.  
“

Oh no you don’t my pet not without permission” Enyala said to Miranda. Enyala emphasized her point by pulling Miranda head forward as far as it could go and sliding three finger from her other hand covered in Miranda’s pussy juices into her mouth.

“Mmmm get used to that taste slut. It will be one of many different types you are going to be sampling during your stay here.” She said laughing even louder.

The Asari made her point further by letting loose a hard slap on Miranda's left butt cheek.

*Smack!*

A knock on the door interrupted the interaction. Enyala smirked as she turned around to the door to see who it was there.

“That is mine too..Oh my I wonder who that is” Enyala intoned with mock surprise.A knock on the door interrupted the interaction. Enyala smirked.

Enyala slowly walked over to the door revealing another human male in Eclipse gear. The man walked in and stopped in his tracks as he got next to Enyala and leered toward Miranda.

“Holy Shit! You were not lying she is fucking gorgeous!” The scruffy looking man said in an estatic voice.

Miranda felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach as she recognized the person who entered the room. She remembered him from the files the Illusive Man gave her during her first mission to Illium. He was a person named Francisco Sorvino a.k.a “Cisco the freak.” He was known to have an Asari wife that had an infamous sadistic streak. He on the other had was hired when someone wanted someone of the female gender handled. Victims of the freak were known to end up in extremely dire straits by the time anyone caught up to them. One victim was a female politician of the Terra Firma party. She was abducted and was not found until ,two years later, enslaved in a Batarian Brothel on Karshan with her head shaved and vulgar tattoos all over her body. Miranda had every reason to be afraid. This man could very well be the end of her.

“Mmmm I glad you approve, love. I just need to cover a few loose ends with her father, then I will get changed into something more appropriate and join you later on tonight.” Enyala intoned in a much more sincere tone.

Cisco leaned in and gave Enyala a deep passionate kiss ignoring Miranda who could do nothing but hang there and watch. “I am going to enjoy this immensely, this alien hating bitch is going to get a new appreciation of all what our beautiful galaxy has to offer.”

“I don’t give a shit what she appreciates as long as she does what I say and when, I am counting on you Cisco” Enyala poignantly stated.

“You got that bitch?” Cisco said looking at Miranda.

Cisco then frowned as he saw the anger in Miranda’s eyes as she glared daggers at Cisco. Cisco let out a slight chuckle as he saw the look in Miranda’s eyes. A look he has seen on countless occasions. Cisco loved the defiant ones, the ones that thought they were superior women. Little did they know being in captivity had nothing to do with being a superior or inferior anything but being able to survive the pressure of the captor. The more one struggled the farther the fall when someone is finally broken. 

Cisco looked at Miranda and began to talk to her as if she were a child.

“Keep that look all you want my racist slave”, Cisco admonished while he walked to Miranda roughly grabbed her face and reached behind her head and began to unbuckle her ring gag.

Miranda waited for the gag to be unfastened and she immediately started shouting at Cisco,”Let me go you bastard and I might let you keep your dick when I break out of here!“

Miranda expected to be hit or silenced the minute she was ungagged but Cisco simply gave her an upturn grin and stoically listened to her rant at him.

“Seriously, you have your bitch, let me go so I can find my sister you weak ass bastard, fight me one on one and I will show just that all you are is just an alien loving pussy”, spat Miranda as she cursed like a drunk sailor in for shore leave.

Cisco still stood stoically in the face of the verbal assault. He then let out his breath as if he was meditating as his façade took the look of intense concentration.

Miranda did not care as she spat out verm towards the Eclipse merc. "Do your worst you dickless motherfucker, I have had it with you people. It will take a lot more than a fucking hand in my pussy to break me down. “

Cisco methodically reached into his pocket and pulled out a cylinder with three buttons on top of it.

He smirked as he hit a button and out of the cylinder an energetic stand of electrified light poured out of the cylinder. Miranda’s eyes went wide the minute she saw the strand go out, it was an electro-whip, the same kind used by Batarian slavers.  
“Oh you need your fuc…….”

*Thwap!*

Cisco’s face became the epitome of absolute sadistic fervor. He whirled back and the energy whip curled in the air as it crackled right before slapping hard against Miranda’s exposed right breast.

“Arrrrhgg!!!” Miranda face became flush with pain. The pain was the worst sensation Miranda ever experienced in her entire life.

“One”, is all Cisco said as he whirled back for another lash upon Miranda’s body.

*Thwap!*

“Arrghghhhh!!” Miranda screamed as she felt the whip burn on her left hip.

Miranda desperately tried to wiggle in her bonds as she looked at Cisco with a pained look of anger.

“One” Cisco pathetically intoned.

“Why….you gave me one already!!!!!” Miranda pleaded.

Cisco waited for her to be silent which she promptly did when she noticed Cisco not raising the whip.

“Good, got your attention slut?”, Cisco barked

Miranda nodded as she looked at Cisco.

Cisco smirked and said,” Good because you are about to be punished for speaking to me, slaves do not speak to their masters or mistresses”

Miranda was about to interrupt but then stopped herself. “ _Fine you bastard you won this round but I will escape and I will make you pay, you all pay asshole_.” Miranda screamed inside her head.

Cisco loved the fire behind the eyes looking at him he knew he won this round but he knew she was going to have a lot of fight, not like that stuck up CEO he took down last year.

“So here is how this will go. You will count each lash out loud, after which you will thank me for punishing his slut”

Miranda seethed with anger as she could not take it anymore, ”Fuck you, you damn bastard….I will never say that.”

Cisco smirked as he raised his hand and twirled his whip above and descended upon Miranda’s exposed left check with a nasty loud cackling,

*Thwap!*

“Arrgghhh fuck you…” Miranda responded as tears were starting to form out of her eyes.

“One” Cisco said with a bright smile on his face. He then let loose another volley from the whip. This one landing on her other cheek

*Thwap!*

“Arrhhh Stop please stop!!!”

“One” Cisco said with a façade of immutability. He then raised his hand once more letting loose a flashing whip to descend upon Miranda outstretch arm.

*Thwap!*

“Stop I do anything stop!!!!” Miranda pleaded the blackish red lines of the electro whip drawing lines upon her skin even ripping away her sleek black Cerberus outfit Shepard had given to her. The rips looking more like tiger stripes at the moment.

*Thwap!* “One” Cisco said without any emotion. He smirked as he quickly swung side armed catching the side of her left hip with the burning electro-whip.

“O o o one……Thank you for punishing your slut.” She said openly weeping.

Cisco stopped and lowered his arm and said, “Good my little slut, but next time address me as master its ok you are new. Now shall we continue?”

Miranda breathe became uneasy as she braced for the next blow, it came quickly, as she felt the sharp sting upon the other butt cheek.

*Thwap!*

“Two! Thank you master for punishing your slut!!!” Miranda yelled out to Cisco.

Cisco did not saying thing else the rest of the session ,he had won this round. He stopped at ten. Miranda was utterly shaken by the immense pain assault she suffered at the hands of Cisco, unfortunately, for her this night was far from over.


	4. Miranda's Rights Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda night gets worse.

This one he would make sure to take great pleasure in shaping, the fact that she worked for an organization that terrorized aliens enraged him further. Despite the fact that Cisco was a human he despised the people in Cerberus. Cisco was a firm believer in the soul, and he found a kindred one in his wife Enyala.

It enraged him that this woman before him thought herself above his beloved. In fact the last time Miranda came to this planet she blew up an Asari red sand factory that was being used by the Kar’shan upper house syndicate. The explosion cost the lives of hundreds of Asari, Enyala’s favorite girlfriend among them. While not common knowledge as Miranda was thorough and meticulous. Miranda’s planned accident on the factory was like a two story billboard exclaiming the culprit to an experience mercenary like Enyala.

What Miranda did not know is that Enyala would have come for her next regardless. The next job on the list was paid for by her dad was to capture or kill Miranda Lawson. The fact that Miranda came to her first was just an extra bonus. In fact the reason Enyala was away was because she was settling two contracts and not one with Miranda’s father  
The reason Enyala even took the Oriana job was because of the second contract, if Miranda’s dad never wanted Miranda captured chances are that another mercenary group would have taken the job, as the Eclipse are not fond of escort missions especially since manpower was not their forte.

The chance to capture Miranda Lawson, well that was too good for Enyala to pass up. So she contacted Miranda Lawson’s dad and won the contract. Enyala smiled as she showed up at the agreed upon meeting place with a jump to her step. She desperately wanted to get this business over with so she can go home and play with her new toy.

Illium Eternity Bar

“Good Evening, Madam Enyala did we hear you correctly, you captured Subject A-32 aka Miranda Lawson?” asked the man in an expensive suit flanked by two Krogan bodyguards.

“Yes we did capture that bitch but not before she killed twenty of my people. You never said that we had to worry about a priority Cerberus agent, Stanis” barked the dominant Asari feigning ignorance of Miranda's true role of Cereberus.

“On the contrary we did mention her sister would come and that she would be very dangerous.” Stanis said matter of factly, the Krogan behind him began slowly clutching their shotguns beside him.

“Well there is dangerous and then there is a Cerberus priority team agent, they are not the same thing. Half of Illium is dangerous. All of Omega is dangerous, I would have ordered no one on this operation who was not at least an engineer, sentinel or vanguard” Enyala pointedly uttered pointing her finger in the air as she argues her side.

“Yes, yes but you caught her just the same, that is more than Lawson’s own security team could do. But that is beside the point before you go further I believe that when you look at the proposed increased compensation that you will overlook our slight omission.” Stanis said while coolly handing a datapad over to Captain Enyala.  
Captain Enyala took the datapad from Stanis and was awestruck by what she read.  
“Oh my…this will do nicely and I get to keep her?” Enyala queried her face struggled to keep her excitement in check.

“Yes and every month you keep her, that figure will keep coming to you. We do have one slight caveat we want to make clear” Stanis said while he brushed dust off of his suit.

“Yes?” Enyala flatly answered.

“She is not to be sold, if she is sold my boss will not be very happy at all, he wants to make sure you keep her under the conditions outlined in the offer I just gave you.”

“Well Stanis, you can tell Mr. Lawson that his terms are most agreeable and will make sure that the agreement is fulfilled to the letter.”

“It is agreed then. I am happy everything worked so well and look forward to further updates…. Oh I almost forgot, we sent over to your base a nice extra thank you I hope you do not mind consider it a gift.”

“A gift, of what why not just tell me?” Enyala inquired.

“And ruin the surprise” Stanis uttered as he muffled a slight chuckle.  
Before Enyala could response Stannis and his guards were already out the door.

 

Eclipse base

“Now let’s go over them again” droned Cisco in a calm condescending tone.

“Number One, Slaves are not allowed to speak Master”, Miranda recited in a subdued tone.

“Number Two, Slaves are to be on their knees at all times unless given permission to stand Master”, Miranda continued.

“Number Three, Slaves do what they are told without question, Master”, Miranda finished with her head down to the ground.

Miranda answered in a voice waivered with defeat especially when she uttered the word “Master”.

Miranda was no longer chained in fact she was kneeling with her hands behind her back and knees spread wide open revealing the cutout that had been placed in her costume exposing her sex for anyone to see. Miranda’s demeanor was solemn the perfect physical specimen was at a loss for words she had been tortured for the last three hours and she was starting to realize very quickly that the punishments were a harsh consequence she did not want to experience.

“Good, I was starting think you had a mental disability, really those rules are so simple, even a complete imbecile could comprehend them and here it only took you three hours, genetically engineered indeed” Cisco chided with great sarcasm.

Miranda bit her tongue as she glared daggers at Cisco. If looks could kill then he would be dead. Miranda stopped herself as she inwardly told herself not to fall into his trap. He was trying to goad her.

“Oh you have something to say whore? You may speak, tell me.” Cisco said as he casually stroked his thumb over the metal cylinder of the electro-whip.

Miranda decided to stay silent and only look at the ground.

Cisco smiled as he anticipated this response now the true fun will began. Unfortunately, for Miranda the test of wills had just begun.

“No I think you are misunderstanding me slut, how did what I say make you feel?” Cisco asked looking quite stern to Miranda.

“ _Damnit, this asshole is not going to leave me alone. Why cannot he just leave me alone?”_ Miranda thought to herself. “ _Fuck it, if he wants the truth I will give it to him!”_

“I am not a moron you sadistic shit, I have an IQ better than 99 percent of the population and no one should ever “learn” the rules laid out by you! _Master_!” Miranda responded smirking at the use of the word he forced her to call him to accentuate her point.

Cisco smiled as he heard the fire back in Miranda’s voice.

“Good some honesty, I was worried there for a second that you already had given up, however, that brings us to rule number four, Always respect those above you at all times!”

The words barely had time to register as Cisco hit a button on the cylinder and instead of a stream of electric energy a short stick appeared with two forked tines at the end of it. Cisco immediately pressed the stick forward onto Miranda’s breast.”  
Miranda was caught totally off-guard as the prod made contract with her breast. The surge of electricity stung her with a pain that she could not describe.

 

Miranda gasped as she tried to take the pain only to shortly after receiving it yelled,” Stop! Stop! Master Please Stop!!”

 

Cisco eyes widen with sadistic glee as he let up for a split second to switch the breast he was torturing with his electro prod. Cisco could not help but to admire the Batarian “Bitch maker”. The device used by so many Batarian to train their vast amount of slaves. The Electro-whip was just one setting among many, this particular one was the slave prod configuration. For Miranda there was really only one configuration. Pain.

“Arrrgghhhh I …aaa..Was…just doing….what….I was told …master” Miranda stammered out under extreme duress.

“No you were disrespecting your Master, slut. I nor anyone else here will tolerate your disrespectful mouth.” Cisco admonished as he pressed the pod once again to Miranda’s breast.

“Arrhhhhggg I am sorry master!!” Miranda screamed out at the top of her lungs.  
Cisco waited for Miranda to recover.

“So slut, will you disrespect anyone here anymore?” Cisco asked his hand sliding back and forth on a button on the handle of the prod.

“No Master…No!” Miranda blurted out only to be met with another jolt from the prod.

As the last spark subsided Cisco waited and basked in the sweet sound of Miranda weeping. The last three hours had been hell on Miranda and there was still plenty of night remaining.

“Mmmm she does sound lovely love” Enyala interjected.

Cisco immediately turned in shock then gasped as his wife looked absolutely delicious.Enyala was clad in a pair of metallic magenta pumps that were supported by gladiator type straps that almost went all the way to her knees. The Asari’s well-toned and smooth legs were available to see. Enyala had on a matching corset that made her body look very inviting and a series of silver chains connected to a silver bodice. The crotch of Enyala was covered by shiny magenta zippered panties. In her had was a leather crop with the spark of electricity visibly discharshing on the end. It looked like a combination of two different devices, the leather crop of the past and the electrified prod of the present.

“I see the slave needs some work, slave crawl over her and kneel before your Mistress.”  
Miranda did not move.

Cisco eyes widened as Miranda did not move and pushed the electric prod deep into the gut of Miranda.  
“Bitch you obey orders immediately, you NEVER ignore an order from your masters. Now GO!” Cisco barked at Miranda.

“Arrggghhhhhh N…..yes Master!”, Miranda screamed

Miranda clumsily got up on all fours and plodded on the floor until she was kneeling front of the seated Enyala.  
Enyala with a look of absolute fury swung her hand back and let loose the crop right upon the side of Miranda’s face.

*FFWWAAP!*

Miranda face burned with intense pain as the leather of the crop and the electricity of the conducting fibers collided with her skin . Miranda immediately clutch her right cheek and looked up at Enyala with a wounded glare.

Enyala grin turned upwards as soon as she caught Miranda’s eyes.

“Don’t you EVER hesitate when I call you again or I will gouge out one of yours eyes slut!” Enyala threatened.

Before Miranda could react she was hit by another swing from Enyala’s crop.

*FFWWAAP!*

“Understand slave? Tell your Mistress you understand.” Enyala commanded.

Miranda clutched at her other cheek and openly shed more tears.

“Yes…..Mistress I understand” Miranda sobbed out.

“Good, now I want you to lean forward and suckle the right foot of your Mistress, do not stop until I tell you” Enyala commanded with wicked glee thrusting her high heel shoe forward slightly.

Miranda this time did not hesitate as she leaned forward and placed her lips atop Enyala’s right foot and began suckling.

“Mmm lovely, slave this is your proper place” Enyala said before pausing to let her message sink into Miranda. Enyala then continued,”Now, slut you will not dare stop paying homage to your new Mistress, if you do I promise you what you experienced so far today will seem like a vacation.”

Miranda kept suckling as Enyala talked. Little did Miranda realize that she was in a most vulnerable position because while she was suckled Enyala’s foot, her butt and pussy were up in the air. Because of Enyala’s modifications, her private areas were completely exposed.

Cisco did realize her lovely predicament and proceeded to walk behind Miranda. He looked down and licked his lips and then unzipped his pants.

The sound startled Miranda as her eyes widened.

“Don’t stop slut you are doing good”

Miranda let out a whining mewl. Then she felt Cisco cock teasing her clit.

In fact Cisco put his cock in his hand and was guiding it up and down on Miranda’s clit.

Miranda’s breathing increased as she felt her arousal heighten. She slurped on Enyala’s foot hoping that this nightmare would end.

“You are wet slut, good, I knew you were a slut, prancing around in your whore outfit, begging for someone like us to put you in your proper place.” Cisco remarked while slapping Miranda’s butt cheek as he continued to tease Miranda’s clit.

Miranda let out a moan as her legs involuntarily opened slightly at the teasing of Cisco.

Cisco then suddenly slid his cock into Miranda’s pussy. Miranda gasped as she suckled hard on Enyala’s while Cisco slowly slid his cock into her for the first time.

“He is enormous” Miranda thought to herself.

“Take that cock whore” Enyala mocked as her husband slid his cock into Miranda’s pussy.

Cisco then gasped as he finally had all of his cock inside her. ”Oh fuck, you are so tight…” Cisco gasped out.  
Miranda suckled hard on top of Enyala’s foot as if suckling on her foot somehow help her take the feeling of being filled away.

Once fully inside Miranda, Cisco slid his cock in and out of Miranda deliberate and slow.  
Miranda inadvertently moved her hips in unison to Cisco slow strokes in and out her sex.

Goosebumps appeared on Enyala’s arms as the hot breaths from Miranda’s forced exhales made contact with her skin.

Enyala felt her own sex moisten at the sensation.

“That’s it.....damn” Cisco gasped out as he slowly started to increase his rhythm into Miranda’s sex. Miranda was struggling to keep up her concentration as Cisco increased in rhythm. In fact she started to audibly moan with every stroke of Cisco cock. Enyala looked down at Miranda and could not take the arousal anymore as she adeptly unzipped the crotch of her panties exposing her glistening womanhood with one hand, and grabbed Miranda’s hair with the other. Then Enayala pulled Miranda head until she was eye level with Enyala’s vagina.

Cisco knew this game all too well, so when he saw his wife unzip her panties he “walked” Miranda forward between thrust so he would not lose his rhythm when Enyala started to face rape her new slave.

“Get to work whore!” Enyala lustily commanded as she thrust her hips forward to make contact with Miranda’s face.  
Miranda did not resist the order in fact she stuck her tongue out and began lapping the juices off of Enyala’s clit. The trio had a nice pace established between Enyala’s grinding her hips into Miranda’s face and Miranda reciprocating by rotating her hips to grind Cisco’s cock. Miranda body was starting to develop a slight layer of sweat.

Enyala moaned as she clutched her thighs tightly. The Asari’s legs pinned Miranda’s lovely face between her legs. Miranda gasped for air but only found the Asari’s pussy lips to breathe into.

 

Eclipse Base: Entrance

 

Darshon and his men felt out of place. He hated the fact that his main business partner was married to an eclipse mercenary especially since the organization never employed Batarians. However, Darshon did not work for the Eclipse. He was in business with Cisco. He was running a little late due to an unexpected communication from the Hegemony on Khar’shan. The men were told to be on the lookout for Cerberus agents on Illium and greet them with extreme prejudice. Darshon relished the opportunity to capture Cerberus agents, as he despised the humans more than anything. He did enjoy their women however, especially if it involved degradation and humiliation.  
Darshon entered the Eclipse base and noticed that there were much fewer mercenaries out and about as there normally were. Darshon noticed the signs of a firefight, blood stains on the floor, blacken marks on parts of the wall and the scent of Eezo, the telltale sign of a biotic battle.

“My my I wonder went on here” Darshon muttered aloud.

“A small nuisance…we handled it, and umm well let’s just say it has been a very profitable day for the sisterhood. “ Answered Captain Wasea with pursed lips.

The woman stood up with her gun pointed straight up in the air. Wasea looked at the Batarian and smirked and said. “Was your venture as productive love?”

Darshon smiled brightly and said , ”Ah yes very profitable, and with any luck our scheme for Aria will proceed without a hitch, as soon as archangel is taken out then my men will meet with the merc groups on Omega and proceed with phase 2.”

“The mercs might beg to work for us once they see Enyala’s latest catch.” Wasea cackled.

“Eh catch….what catch?” Darshon inquired.

“On the other side of the base.” Wasea replied

“Oh really, I thought she was on a simple escort mission how in the hell did she get any prisoners?” Darshon inquired.

“Some fine piece of human ass decided she wanted to try and take her package back, even rushed in all by herself”, Wasea methodically explained.

“Umm was she on drugs?” Darshon replied half-jokily.

“No she claims the package was her sister, and that she was rescuing her from the contractor, bitch worked for Cerberus.”

Darshon façade immediately changed as he asked in a matter of fact tone,”Is she still there now?”

“Of course Enyala and Cisco are introducing themselves to her as we speak.”

The other Batarians also interested looked at Darshon who immediately gestured them to come with him.  
“I’ll be back later I need to see this ‘catch’” Darshon before promptly leaving the room.

 

The sounds of a woman in the throes of an intense orgasm could be heard from the other side of the door. Darshon and his men smirked at each other as they opened the door.

In front of them was a female wearing a sleek black uniform with cutouts of all the “important” areas. The woman face was nowhere to be seen as it was buried in between Enyala’s lovely legs. Cisco was pumping behind the unseen woman as her hips gyrated. The orgasm he heard was not from the woman but from Enyala who appeared to have found the promise land.

Darshon was about to speak up when he was interrupted by an aroused Cisco shouting out.

“Ohh fuck fuck fuck yes yes yes Hell yes!” Cisco could not hold it in anymore as he was ejaculating for all his worth into Miranda’s pussy.  
 

Miranda responded to the cum shooting inside her also shuddered with intense ecstasy and yelled a muffled moan in between Enyala’s legs sending Enyala to her second orgasm.

“Ohhh shit! That’s it, that’s it.” Enyala screamed.

The trio panted and then slumped down. Enyala finally let go of Miranda’s hair, letting her fall to the ground at her feet, her face absolutely soaked with Enyala’s pussy juices. Cisco withdrew from Miranda and pushed her butt to the ground with his foot. Miranda was utterly spent. from being relentlessly tortured and utterly fucked. laid on the ground between them covered in sweat. Miranda’s pussy was leaking out Cisco’s cum and her hair sticky from sweat and juices was stuck to her face.The Batarians mockingly clapped at the scene which was met with an affirmation of what Darshon could do with himself from both Cisco and Enyala who proceeded to give him a teasing middle finger.

Darshon finally saw the yellow symbol on her uniform and smiled. “Oh yes….one of the Cerberus scum that my government told me about, we got next on this bitch!” Darshon declared!

“Go ahead take her, but do not leave any permanent marks or I will split your ugly head open like a walnut.” Enyala said exhausted.

“Go for it brother, this haughty bitch still needs more notches to be taken off of.” Cisco affirmed.

Enyala got up from her seat and walked over to Cisco and started kissing him passionately. Cisco put his arms on her shoulder and reciprocated.

The seen would be quite romantic if it were not for the actions taking place right next to them. The Batarians wasted no time in pouncing on Miranda. The only resisted offered as they grabbed her was the exhausted pleas of , ”No no no please….”  
The Batarians did not care they grabbed both of her ankles and spread her legs while another Batarian grabbed her arms. The sounds of a Batarian gangbang would be the stereo music to the rest of Cisco and Enyala’s, “romantic evening”.


	5. Broker agent man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan Hock starts his new job as an agent of the Shadow Broker.

Shepard awoke with a sudden jerk. The hero of the Citadel was currently in a most precarious position. Jane could feel the cool air brush up against her sex and kiss her nipples. She could not see anything as she was blindfolded. Furthermore, she could not move her arms as they were attached to something above her head. She could feel stone on her back, which led her to believe that she must be chained to a wall somewhere.

“Are we awake love, I am glad you could make it bitch. It has been so long since the party.” Hock said aloud from across the room.

“Hock….look, let me go and I will forget this ever happened.” Shepard promptly stated.

“Oh my well”, Hock answered before pausing for effect. “That does sound like a good deal love, perhaps I should just let you go then”

Shepard did nothing but turn her ears in the direction of Donovan Hock.

“But Shepard you have a much bigger problem with your proposal. You see, love, I do not want you to forget what is about to happen and will continue to happen for the rest of your life bitch. In fact I want to make sure what happens to you is never forgotten by anyone ever.” Hock said slamming his fist on a table.

“You were so fucking smug when you were in my museum. So fucking smug when that cunt Kasumi was slamming her sword through the shield generator of my gunship. You were so damn smug when you thought you blew me out of the sky.” Hock said while Shepard continued listening not saying a word.

“I was there laying in my own blood, covered in flame retardant of my pilot ejection pod looking up at the ruins of my headquarters and home. I knew what had to be done, and unfortunately for you I knew the people to make it happen. The cleaners of the world always have connections. Connections that….” Hock said before finally being interrupted by a cocky Shepard.

“Holy hell do you ever shut the fuck up!!! So you lost a box and looked bad, don’t worry many people look bad when going against me asshole, and before this is over I will make sure you look bad again” Shepard haughtily goaded.

“You are wasting your time Hock, I will never break to likes of you, might as well give up now.” Shepard continued with false bravado.

A couple of seconds passed in complete silence that was broken.

“Well you see that is your first problem, I will not have to give up anything, because I am not going to be the one that gets to give you the VIP treatment love.” Hock said while reaching forward to grab Shepard’s chin.

“Jane Shepard let me give you the pleasure of introducing to my new head of security, I believe you two have met…Zaeed!” Hock said with the most smug look on his face as he shoved her chin away hard.

“I told you I would get you back for letting Vido get away, and now I am going to get paid more than a king to have my fun with you.” Zaeed said with intense exuberance.

Shepard’s mouth immediately trembled upon hearing Zaeed voice. Shepard struggled against her bonds and pleaded with Zaeed,”Zaeed I had no choice I could not let those innocent people burn to death just to settle a grudge.”

“Innocent, and where are these innocent people now, with you naked cuffed to a wall, where?...Oh no retort? Well I want you to think of those workers over the next months, I want you to think where are those workers while this is happening to me.”Zaeed stated plainly.

“Well I will leave you two to it. I have business to attend to, make sure it is all recorded Chief Massani I much rather watch that than what is on this planets vid networks.”

“Oh it will be all recorded. Every second” Zaeed said for Shepard’s benefit.  
The sound of Zaeed’s laughter was the last thing Hock heard from the room as he proceeded further down the hall and finally out of earshot.

*********  
Donovan Hock walked through the halls of his network with an extra skip in his step. He made his way through the hallways of Azure smirking as he passed the stable of whores he now had in his employ, all Asari. He would have to change that Hock thought to himself, but one thing at a time. He had Broker business to attend to, there were much worse things than being an agent of the Shadow Broker Hock thought to himself. It would have taken at least ten years to recover from the raid on his old headquarters. As it was he now was in charge of a much larger criminal organization and it only took him weeks. The broker was a valuable ally to have, so he did not mind in the slightest in helping the broker deal with his problems.

Donovan made it to his office, and waiting for him in a seat across from his desk was the spectre Tela Vasir, another of the Brokers agents.

“Ah Tela I am glad you could come so quickly” Hock said with utmost sincerity.

“Well you are lucky I was about to head off world to investigate suspected Batarian slave fleet inside of counsel space.”

“Aria T’Loak” Hock began.

“What about her?” Tela asked.

“She has publically murdered another one of the Broker’s agents fifth one this month.” Hock said.

“Well there is only one rule on Omega, perhaps there are even some places the Broker should not worry about.” Tela postulated.

“Unacceptable, Omega is the largest black market in council space. If it is allowed to function without any information, then it presents an enormous blind spot for our organization.” Hock Explained, before continuing, "a blind spot that is unacceptable for an information broker, so we need a change in leadership of Omega, starting with a change in tactics"

“You realize if we kill Aria I will lose my Spectre status and will be on the run from every Asari commando squad in the verse.” Tela responded.

“That thought did come to mind. However, we have no intention of killing Aria no, not at all”, Hock explained.

Tela arched an eyebrow intrigued, ”Oh…what do you have in mind you sly beast” she said teasingly.

“Killing Aria is suicide for all of us, she is entirely too connected to let that slight stand, Aria in charge of Omega is a tremendous asset for the Asari government. No…the only way to change leadership of Omega is to humiliate Aria…”

“Humiliate Aria?”, asked Tela

“Yes humiliate her….make it to where it is an impossibility for her to ever regain her seat of power, make it so that your government will never waste resources on a person who will no longer be able to lead Omega.” Hock added

“Well that is great but Aria is tough one it is going to take a lot more than embarrassment to take her down Donovan,” Tela asked in great exasperation.

“Well there is one commodity not for sale on Omega, dignity.” Hock said.

“mmm what do you have mind?” Tela asked with an upturned grin her interest obviously piqued.

A couple of hours later Tela left on a shuttle followed by a team of people dressed in plain clothes.


	6. Omega's only rule!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed plan leads to an opportunity as Hock begins to put his diabolical plan into motion.

Omega Space Station: Afterlife  
“Why the fuck do I pay any of you assholes, Bray how in the hell did all three mercenary groups get this far in plan to overthrow me without us knowing about it?” Aria asked ominously.

“Ma’am….it was hard to keep tabs on them, they normally do not work together on anything, they are in natural competition with each other. I….I failed you Ma’am plain and simple.”

Aria let loose a biotic throw on Bray and slammed him into the wall across from the couch and then without warning cast a stasis bubble over three of the henchmen standing ten feet in front of her.

“Damn right you failed me Bray, you are too fucking trusting Bray, your buddy Anton here has been accepting bribes from anyone wanting to give them to him. Stupid fuck!”

Antons eyes would widen if they could, but unfortunately for him, he was stuck inside of a stasis bubble with his two associates. The last thing he or his associates ever saw was Aria shooting a warp bolt at them. The Biotic explosion caused Batarian guts to splatter everywhere: everywhere except Aria’s prized couch which she protected with a barrier the moment before her warp bolt hit.  
Bray could not say the same thing as he was sprayed with the guts of two of his former friends. Anton had been with him for over ten years. Anton never was very smart, he broke Omega’s only rule and now he was gone.  
Aria smirked as she haughtily walked over the remains of what was Anton and his two accomplices over to Bray extending her hand with a look that conveyed a message, Next time it will be you.

“Thank you Aria Ma’am, I will start getting our men ready I am reluctant to recruit more men who knows if they have planted moles in the populace.”

“Agreed, first order of business move the men to the secondary command post, we move in a couple of hours.” Aria stated before casually walking out the door.

The night would be a bloody one indeed, as the Blue Suns, Eclipse and the Blood Pack all got hit at the same time. The explosions rocked Omega, the small gang war in Omega took about ten hours of solid fighting to sort itself out. It ended with what was left of all three mercenary factions agreeing to much more costly deals to deal in Omega. The message was clear, “Don’t fuck with Aria. “

The mercenary groups humiliation did not end there. Every woman mercenary left was hauled back to the bowels of Afterlife as trophies for Aria band of madmen. No doubt the next time anyone saw them again they would be dancing in Afterlife or dead. In addition, the mercenaries were forced to deal with the dead bodies, in which they burned their own dead in unmarked funeral pyres, and buried any of Aria’s men found with every tradition afforded to them. The mercenary group had to pay a stipend for every men they killed of Aria’s, fortunately, for them that total was not very many.

******  
Planet Illium: Azure

“Donovan it is bad, Aria hit us hard we lost most of our leadership on Omega.”  
Donovan stoically listened to Captain Wasea drone on about the events of the night before. “  
“We are in a much worse position than we were before Donovan, someone squealed it was almost as if she knew what would happen. “  
“I told you to wait on that plan. Aria is much too entrenched in Omega for a frontal attack to work for this EXACT reason. It takes too much preparation to take Omega from her in a frontal assault.” Hock explained.

“Bullshit we had the perfect plan come together and blame the meetings on preparation for Archangel when the real prize was Aria. Argh I hate that bitch!” Wasea exclaimed.

“Indeed, she is a thorn in my boss’s side too, which is why plan B was put in to place this morning.” Hock informed Wasea.

“Plan B?” Wasea asked.

“Yes, Tela Vasir has left to make sure the operation runs perfectly.” Hock stated.

“Won’t a Spectre alert Aria? Why don’t you just send a message to her while you are at it?” Wasea quipped.

“I am counting on it” Hock said.

“Oh well the less I know the better, at least until I find out who squealed to Aria.” Wasea explained.

“Very well, Wasea you will have Omega back I promise.” Hock said.

“Well we need that for our Eezo and Red Sand shipments, the sooner this is resolved the better.” Wasea answered flatly.

“I know” Hock answered while turning off the vid-screen.

Donovan poured himself a stiff drink and leaned against his desk. Wasea would kill him if she ever found out that he was the one that allowed Aria to get the information of the impending coup attempt. He needed a distraction to get Tela Vasir on the base without Aria realizing. He needed her to finalize the deal with the asset before garnering the attention of Aria.

*****  
Omega: Apartment District

“And what makes you think she will let me do that?” Morinth inquired.

“I do not care, you have been doing this long enough to know what you can or cannot do, if you do not think you can, then we can leave and we find other options” Tela countered before turning a heel towards the door.

“Stop!” Morinth exclaimed.

Tela stopped but waited to see what Morinth had to say.

“I can do it……I got your word, you will deal with my mother?”

“As long as you are positive she is a Justicar.” Tela said while turning back around to face Morinth.

“Of course she is a Justicar…..” Morinth answered puzzled.

“Then yes I will make sure you will no longer have to run ever again.” Tela said extending her hand.

“All right then, when the fighting stops I will start.” Morinth said while accepting the hand of Tela. A very fine specimen Morinth thought to herself while she shaked Tela’s hand but that is not why she is here.

"Very well I am going to go to the spaceport I will make sure your mother does not get past the docking bay.” Tela answered.

"Good Luck with that, I hope you are not underestimating Samara, Spectre” Morinth said as Tela was walking out the door.

“Just make sure to do your part of the bargain if I have to find you again you will not like the outcome.” Tela retorted right before the automatic door removed her from her view.

*****  
Omega: Afterlife

The party had just started at Afterlife. Aria’s soldiers each had dancers in their arms and the signs of victory were everywhere. Aria on the other hand was all business. The job of cleaning up the carnage her and her men wreaked had just begun and she wanted to make sure everyone was right back in their proper pegs.

Aria currently was sitting on her prized couch that for all practical purposes was a throne. In her hand she had the reports of the bounty seized from each of the gangs’ headquarters. Aria spared a moment from reading to look down upon the dance floor. She smiled as she saw her men in a state of complete revelry. They had lost far fewer men than even they had thought and moreover, they expanded they vastly expanded their territory including Omega’s other major club, “Sin”.

Sin was a major player in the human traffic game, most deals for slaves in Omega occurred in Sin. Sin was a BDSM/Fetish club. It was a sex club but that is not what was sold, in fact there were so many prostitutes on Omega at any given time that a sex club would not stay in business long. Sin’s excessive amount private rooms is what really brought people inside its doors. Where Afterlife had public congregation, Sin had smaller parties in which each room had a full complement of devices and distractions and its proper stock of horrors.

Aria looked down and noticed someone staring up at her. She looked down and the smile left her face. She had heard about what the Ardat Yakshi did to that lovely artist in the market square apartments. She had enough of people disrespecting her, especially after today so when she saw Morinth dressed in her black leathers she decided to take care of this problem once and for all.

“Bray you see that bitch down there, the one in the commando leathers, bring her to me, and make sure you take back up, she is not as innocent as she seems.” Aria cautioned.

Aria looked down and waited for Bray to reach her. Aria smirked as she saw Bray roughly bring her up by her arms, the entire time Morinth seemed to gaze in Aria’s direction.

Aria crossed her legs and folded her arms in anticipation of the upcoming audience. She smirked again when she saw Bray walking Morinth up the stairs throwing her roughly to the ground in front of Aria.

Morinth flew down to her knees and slowly looked up at Aria.  
Aria was used to people looking up to her, and this creature will be no different. “You killed the artist, she was part of Omega” Aria declared.

Morinth looked genuinely frightened. She knew that most Asari hated her kind and unlike most Asari, Aria was more than nasty enough to deal with her with extreme prejudice.

“You have been warned the next time someone dies here I will make sure that my men fillet you alive and feed you to the Vorcha.” Aria said looking down at Morinth.

“No please….Aria….please I am sorry, I needed to feed…Please if I cannot have any…then I will have to leave Omega and….” Morinth pleaded in a meek voice.

Aria had not expected such an honest answer from the Ardat Yakshi and was taken aback. Aria curiosity had been peaked and wondered what else she had to say.

“And…well I am tired of running I had been running for over 400 years. I do not want to cause any trouble, but please I’ll do anything please let me stay. Really I am no threat to someone as strong and powerful as you.” Morinth said in subtle voice making sure to lace the words ‘strong’ and ‘powerful’ with a hint of lust.

Aria pursed her lips looking down at Morinth. Aria loved powerful people and well she never had an Ardat Yakshi and with good reason, the victims she had seen looked like burnt out shells including this bitch’s last victim.  
Suddenly, Aria walked forward and raised her hand and with all her weight slapped Morinth squarely upon the face, sprawling Morinth across the floor.  
Morinth looked up wounded but did not say anything.

“You think you can seduce me bitch, I am not some fucking whining artist, Fuck it I think I am just going to kill you!” Aria screamed.

“No! Ma’am please!! I would never try that, I am sorry tell me what I can do to make it up to you Ma’am.” Morinth pleaded at the top of her lungs, her body shivering with fear as she looked up at Aria with the most submissive gaze she could muster.

Aria hands were charging up to destroy Morinth but then when she stopped to look at the quivering person in front of her she noticed just how incredibly well built she was, and moreover, the fact that she was quivering in fear of her was a complete turn on to Aria.

Aria hands stopped glowing and she simply pointed and declared at Morinth, ”Strip now!”

Morinth acted surprised and said in sincere confused tone,”Wha?”

Aria smirked as she sat back down on her couch and declared, ”Your cloths, off, now, all of them.” She said annoyed voice.

Morinth looked around as if she was embarrassed and meekly walked over the spot to where Aria was pointing and started to unbuckled the fasteners on her commando leathers.

Aria smirked and said, ”Slower, and tease me, make it count or I kill you now bitch!” Aria said grinning ear to ear.

A couple of her men were starting to gather around. Most were glad their boss was finally starting to enjoy herself.

“Take it off” shouted one of the guards around Aria.

“Morinth started swaying her hips side to side looking meekly at Aria and then back to the ground in feigned embarrassment. She finally squirmed her way out of the top of her suit exposing a pair of perfectly rounded soft shoulders and her lovely breast.

“Oh yes!... That’s it!,… good girl”, Aria blurted out while Morinth was performing her forced strip tease.

Morinth then held her suit legs in her hands and slid her smooth legs out of them one at a time, pointing her toe as she bent her knees before seductively stepping forward and standing naked in front of Aria.

“Woohoo!”, barked a Turian.

“Fuck Yeah!”, barked another Turian guard.

“Holy hell she is hot!”, blurted another Batarian.

Aria simply clapped her hands in appreciation of Morinth’s body and before yelling out like a pirate, ”Now on your knees and crawl to me my pet!” Aria shouted causing the place to erupt in cheer.  
Morinth looked around and then down and slowly got to her knees and crawled forward to Aria.

Aria kept motioning Morinth to crawl forward until she was inches away from the crotch of her pants.

She grabbed Morinth by her chin with one and hand and pulled hard on the fabric on her crotch pulling it away with the other, revealing her naked pussy.

“Get to work!” Aria snapped.

Morinth lunged forwards and thrust her tongue inside of Aria’s sex whose hand clenched hard in reaction to the oral assault Morinth initiated.

“Oh by the goddess you are good.” Aria panted not expecting the woman to so feverently get to work. Aria opened her eyes and realized she had to save face.

Aria smirked and forcefully thrust her hips hard into Morinth’s face and said, ”Hard to meld with my pussy in your face isn’t it bitch!!!” . A remark that caused a cacophony of laughter.

Morinth nodded up and down with her tongue still inside of Aria’s sex. Morinth felt the lovely friction of Aria’s smooth thighs on either side of her face, and felt Aria’s juices pour into her mouth the more she went to work.

 

In the minute that followed the crowd steadily grew louder as did Aria’s moan. She could not stop her forceful grinding of Morinth’s face.  
Aria moans reached their powerful climax, as she thrust her head back and screamed as the intense orgasm hit her,”Ohhhh yes that it pet!!!! That’s it!!!!”

Morinth clenched hard when Aria erupted right onto her face. She did not dare leave until Aria told her to.

Aria mind went blank for a second when the blood rush hit her, she looked down and panted and sighed as she let Morinth go from her hand pushing her away from her sex. She then slid the fabric back over her sex which instantly blended back into the fabric of the pants.

Morinth gasped for air. Then she was let go and meekly looked forward to Aria who was sitting on her couch panting her face flush and her body aglow with orgasm.

Aria's demeanor changed as she raised her hand for everyone to be quite,(which they immediately did as soon as she raised her hand).

She then leaned forward and began her judgment concerning Morinth.

“Alright pet, I think I can find a use for you, while I will not have you free, for the time being, you will be in my custody, and…I think I found a way to feed your…appetites.”

Morinth looked forward with curiosity as she waited to hear what her sentence would be.

“You will be my pet in my custody, which means you will do what I say and when I say it, and you will not have relations with anyone else unless I allow it, understand?”

Morinth slowly nodded with a look of remorse on her face as if she had just been summarily defeated.

“And my…um appetites?” Morinth finally asked.

“Well you will feed when I tell you to and to whom I tell you to, mainly my enemies. As long as I have enemies you can stay on Omega as my pet under my custody, otherwise I can kill you right now, your choice.” Aria said matter of factly.

Morinth looked around and realized she was surrounded even if she could past Aria, the guards would cut her down before she got ten feet away. She knew this was not going to be easy.

“Very well, I will stay Ma’am please do not hurt me.” She said demurring to Aria’s gaze.

“Oh good so you know Omega’s only rule, ’Don’t fuck with Aria’ this day just keeps getting better”. Aria said satiated on her couch drink in her hand with a naked Morinth at her feet.

 

Meanwhile across Omega at the spaceport.

"Ma'am we have a message from Morinth?" The undercover Eclipse operative sitting next to Tela said.

"Oh let me read it." Tela said grabbing the datapad from the operative.

It read,

I am in, Aria has me in custody

   -M

 

 


	7. The Justicar's code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara finds that the code has many openings a foe can exploit, especially if that foe is a Spectre.

Samara got off the space shuttle to Illium knowing that Morinth would most likely frequent Afterlife. She will then look to the luxury stores Morinth has always had expensive taste. She was assessing her plan of action until she was met by another Asari.

 

“Justicar Samara, I cannot let you proceed further.” Tela Vasir said in a matter of fact tone.

“I am only going to warn you once, Do not get in my way, Justicar business.” Samara threatened in a steady calm tone.

 

“Justicar Samara, you are hereby under arrest under the authority of the Citadel Council as my status as a Spectre.” Tela said with a big grin on her face.

Samara did not like the look in her eyes, “I demand to know what charge or law I have broken?” Samara said in a voice that starting to waver.

 

“Murder, Justicar, I have it on multiple accounts that you murdered multiple persons on Illium and I am obligated as my role as Spectre to arrest you.” Tela countered.

 

Samara stood stoically as she fumbled in her mind for a way around this, something in the code. The code let her get around corrupt officials but for someone with a legitimate reason to arrest her she was obligated to cooperate for 48 hours.

 

“Are you going to abide by your code, or do you not believe in that law either?” Tela said with a mocking tenor in her voice.

 

“N.no I will cooperate, but I am obligated to tell you after 48 hours I will no longer be obligated to comply.”

 

Tela smirked and thought, 'What a stupid bitch all she needed was two minutes of cooperation to get the goods on her".

 

”Hands up on wall now!”, Tela barked.

 

Samara took a deep breath and placed her hands upon the wall.

 

She was promptly met by Tela Vasir pouncing her and yanking her wrist behind her back and locking the energy cuffs.

 

Tela turned the Justicar and pushed her hard against the wall. She looked into Samara’s eyes and clawed at her golden collar yanking it from her neck.

 

“You will not be needing this anymore Justicar. Try this one instead.” Tela said while snapping the biotic inhibitor collar around her neck. “Ah that just looks stunning” I think it is going to be the first part of upgrades we have in store for you Justicunt.”

 

Samara closed her eyes trying not to break down or lose her cool. In forty eight hours we will see whose laughing miscreant, Samara thought to herself.

 

Tela smirked and then slid a hood over Samara’s head and pressed a button on her Omni-tool. The black shiny hood sealed itself around Samara’s face save for two holes over her nostrils to allow breathing.

 

*****

Morinth’s Apartment

 

Samara had never been so humiliated in her entire life. Tela kept smacking her backside all the way down the street and through the hallways. Samara absolutely hated Spectre's. They did not have a code and they were the epitome of law enforcement, but she had heard the stories, of vigilantes who willing kill innocents without a second thought.

 

She felt herself being sat down on a rest chair of some sort. The hood around her head did not let her perceive anything. Samara was in utter darkness. She wanted to scream but decided not to give this bitch the satisfaction.

 

Tela smiled as he guided her down to the bondage chair in Morinth’s apartment. “And now to secure you.” Tela said hitting another button on her Omni-tool and metal cuffs extended from the chair securing Samara’s wrist and ankles.

 

“An now to get rid of these hideous clothes.” Tela said as she took out a cylinder and opened a lid and poured out the glowing liquid on Samara’s suit. The liquid glowed brightly as it ate away at Samara’s costume, until there was nothing left.

 

“Don’t you look absolutely delicious justicunt, now to rob you of all your faculties?” Tela chuckled sadistically as she hit the control panel of the chair and a round dome slid up from underneath the bed resting around Samara’s hooded head.

 

Samara did not hear another word as the sensory deprivation dome allowed nothing but silence.

 

Tela smirked as she hit more buttons on the chair the orange glow of and energy structure appeared. Samara gasped from behind her hood. The energy structure forming as a dildo harness belt that had a phallus for each of her lower orifices.

 

 

Samara shook in her chair as the dildo began to slowly slide in and out of her pussy.

Tela then slide her hand over Samara’s breast grabbing her nipple. Tela pinched it before leaning down to teasingly bite it with her teeth. Samara’s nipple became instantly erect.

“Now some decorations are order” Tela said as she reached over with her other hand and snapped the alligator clip over her nipple cause Samara to jerk in binds.

 

Tela was getting turned on immensely at the sight of the naked Justicar squirming. She quickly repeated the performance on her other nipple,

 

“There all done for now” Tela said before getting up and fanning herself.

 

"That was ridiculously easy why has no one done this before?" Tela said aloud to herself.

 

Tela stepped away as she pressed a finger to her ear, “Yes she is in the apartment I need you to come here and watch her for a bit, I have some cages to rattle.”

 

Tela removed her finger and talked to Samara who could not hear a word she was saying, ”Bitch you are never getting free, stay here and enjoy the new toys I gave you, I will be back later, Ta ta”.

The ominous words left for Samara was the last action taken by Tela before gathering her weapons and casually walking out of the room. Samara was starting to moan as the doors closed behind her.


	8. Enter the Nyxeris!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara T'soni meets her betrayer who treats Liara to some special one on one attention. (Edited for Mistakes) 06-30-2015

Azure: Lower Training Room

 

Liara lost count of how many hours had passed. She was washed and taken to an odd room in bowels of Azure. The last thing she remembered was given a shot upstairs. She looked down and noticed that she was now upright spread eagle on some sort of adjustable restraint table. She could not move her arms nor could she move her legs.

 

Liara heard the door open and gasped at the sight of Nyxeris. Liari’s former assistant was wearing a harsh leather Domina outfit adorned with golden ring fasteners. It was readily apparent she was wearing no panties but instead her sex was covered by strands of golden chain much like a harsh metallic hula skirt. Nyxeris towered on a pair of clean golden high heels. The sound of her footsteps echoed upon the hard would floors. In her hand like so many mornings before was Liara’s cup.

 

Despite Nyxeris’s lovely new look Liara felt nothing but contempt for her traitorous assistant. Liara glared at Nyxeris from across the room and said, ” I am surprised you came by yourself, not like you to see someone face to face, you are more of a stabbing them in back type of brave.”, Liara said with contempt.

 

Nyxeris smirked when Liara insulted her and then without saying a word she walked across the room and threw Liara’s drink in her face.

 

“I brought you your favorite drink, just the way I like it. “, replied Nyxeris who was unable to suppress a chuckle.

 

Liara closed her eyes as the drink caught her off guard.

 

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment. Taking orders from a fucking spoiled brat like you was pure hell. I would play with myself at night thinking of what I was going to do to you.” Nyxeris explained.

 

“Well if it makes you feel better I did not give you a second thought.” Liara said with a grin on her face.

 

“Exactly maybe if you did pay attention to your employees you would not be naked, chained and wearing your morning drink on your face. Maybe if you said _thank you_ once in a while you would have noticed that I did not like you. I am so glad you were stupid enough to go after the broker, I am going to make it my mission to show everyone here on Illium and on Thessia just how much of a ‘fool’ you are.” Nyxeris said while sliding her hand on the hip of Liara.

Liara looked down and struggled in her bonds the minute Nyxeris touched her naked hip.

 

“Ah what’s the matter, you do not like it when your Mistress touches you?” Nyxeris asked.

 

“You are NOT my mistress bitch, you are just some dumb bitch who I should have fired and dealt with long ago.” Liara said as she violently tried to free herself.

 

“My my, now you just gone and hurt my feelings, I think it’s time we worked on that attitude don’t you?” Nyxeris said while removing her hand from Liara’s hip and walking across the room and picking up a jar off the far away counter.

 

“I do not give a fuck what you think bitch, you do not even matter!  Fuck, you jackasses cannot even get someone who is worth a damn to break me! Did the Broker owe someone a favor, is that why he hired you worthless ass?” Liara said with a hint of enjoyment in her voice.

 

Nyxeris simply smiled while Liara tried to goad her into being upset. She took the jar in her hand and poured its contents into a cup. The bright pink liquid almost glowed inside of the container. Nyxeris got a tingle when she thought about the liquid  inside the very cup she gave to Liara every morning. The same cup Nyxeris was forced to keep clean. Nyxeris could not help to think how fitting it was that the liquid inside would be served on the very club that was a symbol of Liara’s dominance over Nyxeris.

 

Nyxeris deliberately walked forward the slow clack of her high heels echoing through the chamber.

 

“Goddess you are pathetic, just go back to the steno pool where you came from. You are no agent, Shepard kills people like you in her sleep, and when she comes for me she wi….” Liara said before stopping as soon as she noticed the cup Nyxeris was holding. Liara knew it was her cup but she was so busy thinking of insults she did not see what was poured into the cup and that had her worried.

 

“What don’t you want this? I thought you loved getting beverages from ‘your favorite assistant’.” Nyxeris said right in front of Liara talking to her eye to eye.

 

“I tell you what Ms. T’soni I will give you an option. In this cup is something that will make this whole experience bearable, you ARE going to take it, either by drinking this from your cup or from a needle injected into your tear ducts”. Nyxeris said in a voice of mock concern.

 

Liara's façade broke at the mention of the injection of anything inside of her tear duct. Asari where very protective of their eyes, mainly because the eyes of Asari where necessary for the melding process which facilitated child birth. The thought of anything being injected there had Liara terrified. She immediately instinctively closed her eyes at the mere thought of what Nyxeris recommended.

 

“No no no not the injection! The drink! I want the drink!” Liara stammered while closing her eyes hard.

 

“Ah see that just like old times here take your morning medicine Ms. T’soni” Nyxeris mockingly said while she reached forward and grabbed Liara’s chin hard and forcibly tilted her head back and poured the cup down Liara’s throat.

 

Liara tried her best not to gag on the cool liquid sliding down her throat, it tasted oddly good. Almost a cross between cinnamon and tea, except with a cool aftertaste instead of a spicy hot one. Liara unconsciously licked her lips.

 

Nyxeris let go of Liara’s chin and stepped back to admire her handy work. The woman looking at Liara like she was some sort of experiment, with a look of genuine curiosity.

 

“What did you just make me drink?” Liara asked.

 

“Hellex”, Nyxeris coldly answered.

 

“Don’t you mean Hallex?” Liara said as she started to feel a warm feeling start coming over her body.

 

“No Hellex, it is a derivative of Hallex, only with certain….upgrades” Nyxeris said while suppressing a chuckle.

 

 

“Up..up…upgrades” Liara stammered out as the drug’s effects were starting to hit her.

 

“Yes upgrades, like the sensory enhancements being tailored to the reproductive hormone rather than just the general sensory enhancement.” Nyxeris said smiling from ear to ear.

 

“An aphrodisiac, you gave Hallex the properties of an Aphr..odisac” Liara said through closed eye lids, her face beginning to blush the familiar pink associated with Asari arousal.

 

“Uh-huh, among other things, which we can find out about as they happen.” Nyxeris said in a softer seductive voice. She smiled as she leaned forward and parted Liara’s lips with her own and drew a soft suckle.

 

Nyxeris’s warm breath felt as wonderful to Liara as she reciprocated and suckled back and thought to herself that her taste was so nice, she wanted more!

 

Nyxeris eyes went wide open as she moved her hand up cup to Liara’s breast and savored the feeling of Liara’s kiss. She then deftly moved her long fingers to Liara’s nipple and gave it a pinch.

 

Liara moaned inside of Nyxeris’s kiss as the sensation of her nipple being pinch caused ripples to be felt throughout her entire body. By the goddess she felt so good, she wanted more. Nyxeris’s perfume was like an narcotic of scent. Nyxeris touch was so nice to Liara. She wanted to make contact with any part of her that presented itself.

 

Nyxeris broke the kiss her face now flushed as well, “My my aren’t we eager. You must have had feelings for me you did know you had” Nyxeris said with a giggle.

 

Liara licked her lips and moaned in frustration at Nyxeris not being near her to finish what she started.

 

“Ah there, there, would not want your girlfriend to know how much more you like me than her. “ She said reaching forward to pinch Liara’s other nipple. An action that elicited another sexual laced moan from Liara.

 

Liara mind came back too at the mention of Shepard. “No she did not like this woman she betrayed her. She felt so good. No she drugged her!!! It’s the drug! Fight it Liara fight it! But why, she is going to violate you anyway ,and her kisses felt so good!” The drug induced battle raged inside of Liara’s mind.

 

“N..n..n..oo….yo..u..dru…gged me!” Liara stammered out between pants.

 

Nyxeris eyes went wide open, “by the goddess she is still fighting it…My word she is so fucking hot” Nyxeris thought.

 

Nyxeris smirked as she walked over to another table across the room behind the restraint table Liara could not see her anymore and started to nervously look side to side in search of Nyxeris.

 

Liara’s rapid panting drowned the room making a wondrous sound to Nyxeris’s ears. Nyxeris had to admit this moment is exponentially better than it was when she fantasized about it. The Doctor had a perfect body, certainly much better looking than all of Nyxeris’s others mates. It was hard to find mates who were also Asari, most Asari did not like relationships with their own kind in fact, she had hide the fact that she was an Asari-phile lest she face intense persecution and discrimination.

 

Liara eagerly turned to see if Nyxeris would return and stopped turning when she heard the distinct clacking of Nyxeris sexy heels.

 

”My fucking goodness did her heels sounded so sexy." Liara thought while her pussy tingled at the anticipated approach of her tormentor.

 

Liara face betrayed her as she once again gave Nyxeris her rapt attention.

 

Nyxeris did not say word but simply held a cat-o-nine tales in front of Liara’s face. Liara immediately followed the distinct whip like a moth follows a flame.

 

Nyxeris pursed her lips as she noticed she had the attention of her former boss. She proceeded to tease Liara by lightly flicking the cat-o-nine tales upon her skin. An action that produced lovely goosebumps on Liara’s body. Liara body jumped with each kiss of the leather.

 

“You like that my little pain slut?” Nyxeris teased.

 

“I d..on’t like pain” Liara countered.

 

“Don’t like pain?...Well we will see about that!” Nyxeris said with a hint of mirth on her face.

 

Nyxeris reached for the side of the table and pulled out an odd set of toys. Liara looked at them and immediately knew they were dildos of some sort. Nyxeris smirked at Liara as she grabbed the phalluses and started to insert them into Liara’s sex. The first one was on her pussy, which slid right in as she was sopping wet right now.

 

Liara moaned and gasped as the penis penetrated her. Liara panted more rapidly as the sex toy filled her up.

 

Nyxeris deliberately slid the second toy along the inner thighs of Liara. Sliding the smooth toy back and forth along her soft skin. Nyxeris grinned as she looked down and then brought the dildo up to Liara’s eye level. The dildo was soaked with Liara’s own pussy juices. A fact that caused a heighten blush from Liara. Nyxeris laughed as she reached around and pushed the now lubricated dildo up Liara’s ass.

 

The last one Nyxeris thought to herself was special. She grabbed Liara’s chin who at the moment was putting up much less resistance than before and pushed the dildo into her mouth, two straps made of pure energy promptly erupted from the top of the dildo wrapped itself around Liara’s head securing her penis gag to her face.

 

“Now I want you to swallow every drop from that!” Nyxeris warned as she finished putting on Liara’s penis gag.

 

Then Nyxeris showed Liara a remote control and pressed a button. The phalluses in her ass and pussy began to vibrate and self- propel themselves in and out of her pussy. The one her mouth simply slid and out of her mouth causing Liara to emit slurping sounds with every automated thrust.

 

“Now we can start! Welcome to the rest of your life bitch!” Nyxeris said with true malice in her voice.

 

She swung back the cat-o-nine tales and whipped Liara as hard as she could on her right nipple.

 

*FffSnit!*

 

“MMmm!!” Liara screamed from behind her gag as hard as she could. The pain was excruciating as the sensory enhancing drug was making this normally painful operation into something far more devastating.

 

As the pain subsided Liara was then bombarded with the feeling of the phalluses fucking her from every angle. The one in her pussy was perfect, she gyrated her hips as if to make love to an imaginary lover who was not there.

 

*Ffffsnit!*

 

Liara screamed hard again through the gag as this blow landed on her tummy.

 

*Ffffsnit!*

*Ffffsnit!*

*Ffffsnit*

*Fffsnit*

 

Nyxeris was laying volley after rapid volley upon Liara’s breast. The domina twirling the cat-o-nine tales on her wrist as hard as she could, caused the most harshest impact in the most efficient of time.

 

“MMMMMMMMgghhh!” screamed at the top of her lungs as her breast felt like someone lit them on fire. Liara’s skin was starting to show red line after redlines from where the whip kissed her skin.

The dildos too quicken their pace as they continued to fuck Liara from all angles.

 

Nyxeris then went from twirling the whip into Liara to alternating sides and swinging the whip as hard as she could making sure to put all her weight into it.

*FFFSNIT!*

 

“MMMM!!!” Liara screamed and rapidly bucked away from the whip only to buck right into the alternating stroke coming from the opposite direction.

 

*FFFFFSNIT!*

 

“NNNmmmNNN!” Liara screamed out as tears ran down her face.

 

Liara was openly weeping like a scolded little school girl and worst off she was doing while by being fucked in the face with giant dildo.

 

The assault continued for what seemed like hours (in reality was only two more minutes), before Nyxeris jumped up into the air and slammed her cat-o-nine tales hard onto Liara’s pussy which was being fucked very hard by a didlo. In fact Liara was being fucked hard from every angle, the dildos did not relent on the pace of their strokes as they continued to pound her pussy, face, and ass for all they were worth.

*FFFWWWAAAPP!*

 

“MMMMM mMMMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMMMMMMMMM MMMM!!!” screamed Liara!

 

Liara took the last shot from the cat-o-nine tales on her pussy which caused Liara to climax harder than she ever climaxed in her entire life. In fact her toes curled so hard that it was a miracle that she did not break them. Liara was so overwhelmed from the sensory onslaught brought on by Nyxeris, never had Liara came so much. She was hit by orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. When it finally subsided she slumped down in her restraints her body absolutely soaked with sweat and sex juices. The oral dildo shooting tasted EXACTLY like come down her throat. Liara did not care however as she was absolutely spent.

 

Nyxeris dropped her whip and looked at the absolute defeat in Liara’s eyes and smiled brightly, she could read Liara’s body language which showed absolute respect for Nyxeris and eyes that showed the utmost awe toward the former assistant.

 

 

 


	9. Shepard's personal hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Zaeed has been up to with Commander Shepard. We also are introduced to the lovely Corrine Palmer(Original Character).

Azure Security Training Facility

 

 

Shepard ran for her life the shots whizzed by both sides of her ear. Currently Jane was naked as the day as she was born save for a pair of fox ears pinned in her hair. The past week had been hell. Shepard expected to be repeatedly raped, but Zaeed was more concerned about her humiliation and torture.

 

The week started with Zaeed knocking her out and having the Broker’s scientists perform all sorts of surgeries. The result was a Shepard being controlled by something other than collars or restraints, they just used an implant that shocked her to the next galaxy. If Zaeed was not happy or thought she was not participating in his games he set up for her, he would hit his Omni tool and the next thing she knew she was being shocked into the next century.

 

Then she started realizing she had a lot more implants put in than her “internal dog collar”(what Zaeed called it). The very first of Zaeed’s “hunts” was just between his biotic personnel and Shepard. Zaeed decided that his team needed some practice and thought going against Jane Shepard the legendary biotic would be good training. Jane got the shock of her life when she tried to generate a warp field and felt herself being penetrated with a biotic cock right into her sex. At first she thought she was just disoriented but then she knew for sure when she fucked herself again with a biotic cock that would appear every time she tried to cast a warp field.

The biotics had a field day with her as they cast shockwaves, throws, pulls at the defenseless Shepard who found more surprises with every biotic power she tried to use.

When Shepard tried to cast her throw she ended up fucking herself in the ass with a biotic cock. Singularity caused three cocks to appear and continue to fuck her in all of her sexual orifices for the ENTIRE duration of her singularity spell. The only thing it did not do, was cause a singularity to appear.

One thing she did realize after the first week of her captivity was that Zaeed was a sick sadistic bastard. Zaeed would force her to bet the other participants before each of the “games” that she would win and place some absurd terms as inducement for the men, then Zaeed would make it virtually impossible for Shepard to win.

          The first hunting game consequence saw Shepard being forced to scrub and wash the vehicles of all of the biotics in Azure. The security teams reveled in watching a naked Shepard washing each car. The catcalls, and lewd remarks made Shepard turn ten shades of red. Zaeed simply made sure every ordeal was recorded, in fact it seemed with each humiliation a team of hovering camera drones were always following her. She hated to lose, which was a kind of torture in and of itself.

 

The next game was a hunting game of hide and seek.  A game which saw Shepard almost winning until Zaeed activated her 'internal dog collar', which caused Shepard to cry out in pain, where she was immediately pounced upon.

 

Shepard spent the night in all the security teams barracks cleaning their latrines with a tooth brush. She barely finished on time otherwise she would have had to do the same thing all week long for other personnel on the base. The men got some nice pictures of a naked Shepard on her knees cleaning the floor with a toothbrush.

 

Today, Zaeed had his security team with their training rifles and the environmental hazards set to temperate forest. He declared a “fox hunt” and whichever person who shot the ‘fox’ would get a very special treat. The hunt was not going well. Shepard stealthily slipped back and forth through their firing lines twice! Furthermore, time was almost up in this challenge. Shepard smirked and thought to herself not today assholes. All she had to do was break through their fire lines one more time and there would be no more time for her to be caught, perhaps she can finally have a decent nights rest.

 

Then out of the blue she was nailed hard by a marker which caused her to cry out in pain as the tranquilizer bullet found its way home. The cheers were universal as the men and women of the fox hunt began to yell out. Shepard was paralyzed and could nothing but listen to the cheers of the various security personnel.

 

“We got her!” someone yelled.

 

“Who was it?” another person yelled.

 

“Oh shit!!! It was Corrine!” someone answered in the distance.

 

Oh no not Corrine! Shepard thought to herself. She was one of the snipers that sat up on the roof positions of Azure. Corrine Palmer was an ex-alliance soldier who had lost one of her close friends when Shepard ordered the Alliance fleet to save the Destiny Ascension.

 

Shepard had her first run in with the woman just the night before when she scrubbed the floor of Corrine’s barracks with a toothbrush. Corrine looked at Shepard like a predator. Then when Shepard was about done with the floor to her barracks. Corrine filled up an entire thermos of coffee and walked over to where Shepard was scrubbing and emptied the entire contents on the floor.

 

“You missed a spot bitch!” Corrine said in a monotone voice.

 

Shepard glared at Corrine and was about to lunge at her but thought better of it. Instead she just bit her lip and picked up a towel and wiped as best she could the coffee off of the floor, then went back to trying to polish the now giant coffee stain on the once pristine floor with a toothbrush.

 

Corrine then lowered herself down to Shepard’s level and informed her that she blamed Shepard for the death of her close friend and that it infuriates her that Shepard got a metal for killing her friend.

 

Corrine then spent the rest of the time telling Shepard about how “She better hope Zaeed does not let her get a hold of her because she knew just what to do with bitches like her. “

 

Shepard then heard the men telling stories of how one of her girlfriends was so dominated by Corrine, that she ended up changing her name for Corrine, to “Corrine’s” to denote that she belong to her. She then had her tattoo her new name on her ass at which time she publically dumped her. After which, Corrine’s,” thanked Corrine for dating such a pathetic slut like her.” Shepard did not know if she actually did those things or her comrades were just trying to scare Shepard, either way she did not want to find out.

 

The memory made Shepard just increased her desire to struggle. Shepard tried to move with all of her being but all that happened was that she was able to squint. Shepard was content to just close her eyes and pray as hard as she could that she was just in a nightmare and that she would wake up real soon.

 

The cacophony of laughter approaching her quickly eradicated that notion. Curiosity forced Jane’s eyes open as saw a plethora of shiny combat boots walking closer to her.

The crowd got quite as Corrine holding a Viper Sniper rifle separated herself from the crowd to inspect her ‘kill'. Corrine then placed her boot on Shepard’s face and asked the team to take pictures of her as she posed holding her gun in various positions.

 

Shepard wanted to cry, she was so sure that she was going to make it this time. Instead she was treated to a close-up look at the bottom of Corrine’s shoe and there was nothing she could do about but blink at her.

 

“I wonder what my special treat will be?” Corrine inquired to the squad.

 

“Maybe Zaeed will let you take this bitch as your own” A man with a very peculiar moustache blurted out.

 

“You wish…no besides this piece of shit has to earn the right to be my bitch, and frankly I think we should just throw her in the trash where scum like her belongs” Corrine said.

 

“Enough! You maggots fall in!” Barked Zaeed.

 

“Now I promised you a special treat, as you know hunters always display their trophies. In this spirit I award Corrine the honor of displaying our trophy for all to see during mess time. Corrine you will instruct the rest of Eagle squad to help you. The nerve toxin is about to wear off, but do not worry I am giving you a temporary code for her chip do not abuse it but if she talks back or gets out of line send a jolt her way. “, Zaeed explained.

 

“Remember as with all of Shepard’s lost bets the cameras will be following her so I will know if you are abusing that code." Zaeed said pointing to the robot camera drones.

 

Shepard let out a grunt as she started to feel her nerves start firing again, it literally felt like every appendage on her body had fallen asleep. She started to get up.

 

Corrine seeing this pointed to two of her compatriots,” Wait until the toxin fully wears off. Grab her and take her to the mess hall I have to gather some special treats I will meet you there.” The sniper said who immediately started to book it back inside of Azure.

 

Zaeed looked at Corrine and nodded, ”Very well I will walk back with you gentlemen in case she tries anything stupid. “

 

*****

Azure Mess Hall

 

Shepard was openly weeping and no one had even came to eat yet. Corrine had just showed Shepard what it means to be around a true humilatrix. Shepard closed her eyes hoping that mess time would be cancelled, she was already devastated before the meeting even started.

  _Earlier..._

As soon as she got back from gathering her things Corrine threw bottles of body oil to all of the men on her squad. As soon as the men saw what it was Corrine threw at them they cheered and promptly began to approach Shepard who immediately tried to struggle with the men. This gave Corrine the excuse she needed to send bolt after bolt for an entire minute. Needless to say Corrine did not have any more trouble with the application of body oil from the ‘great’ Commander Shepard after that.

 

Corrine then ordered her squad, ”Go ahead rub this bitch down, do not leave an inch untouched!

 

Shepard shuddered as the men rubbed oil all over her very fit body.

 

The humiliation built, as Corrine ordered Shepard to put her hands behind her head and spread her legs, ‘for access’.

 

“Don’t act like a fucking slut like you has not spread them before. I bet you like spreading them” Corrine added.

 

Corrine’s remark just encouraged the men to be a cruel as possible as they began to apply the oil.

 

Shepard bit her lips when they rubbed the oil on her nipples which apparently had to be done four times by every member of Eagle squad. They seemed to think the same treatment was needed for her sex as well. An act that caused slight moans to erupt from Shepard.

 

Corrine then smirked as she took out a pink box from the duffle bag she brought to the mess hall.

 

She looked at Shepard and said in a possessive tone, ”Don’t worry I like my bitches to look like the whores they are, that way people will know that you belong to me.”

 

Shepard hated girly, she was a woman, but was not demur, nor did she ever like wearing makeup or nail polish. The act would normally be an inconvenience,  but was made to be incredibly humiliating by Corrine who took Shepard’s hands and began.

 

“Mmmm there we go much need improvement. Corrine proceeded to paint Shepard’s toe nails next, which made Shepard feel like some pony at a pony show. She hated her. She wanted nothing more than to break this sadistic bitches neck.

 

The rest of the time was spent with other touches, each as humiliating. She never wanted to die more in her entire life. Why could Zaeed just shoot her at the Eclipse base?

 

 

Now she could hear the line building up at the door. Zaeed was purposefully letting a crowd develop for full effect.

Then she heard Zaeed yell in his basso tenor, ”All right here she is boys!!!!”

The doors flew open hard as the men were eager to see Corrine’s trophy.

The crowd hurried in and the chaotic noise gave way to a collective gasp.

In front of them was the Commander Shepard oiled up and naked save for a pair of silver five inch  stiletto heels. Shepard face was gussied up with the sluttiest makeup imaginable, from the deep red lip gloss to the whorish eyeliner and blush applied to her cheek. Corrine had also applied the same red lip gloss to Shepard’s areolas, which Shepard found incredibly demeaning.

Shepard’s arms were tied at the wrist around a support pole above her head that gave the appearance that she was a bordello dancer presenting herself. The tie was made of red silk strands that were made into a bow in front of her wrist. Shepard’s hair had been kinked and interlaced with more red bows one on each side of her head. Shepard’s legs were gorgeously displayed as they were tied at the ankles over each other so her right foot was on the left side and her left foot was on the right. The tie again done in a red silk bow. The crossing of the feet made a lovely oval shape that framed Shepard’s exposed sex that was glistening with arousal, a fact that made Shepard want to crawl into a hole. Above her body was a sign in big red letters with the sigil of eagle squad on either side of the phrase, “Corrine’s trophy”.

 

However, the icing on the cake was when the men started gathering closer and the sensor was triggered. Then the most sexual laden seductive voice erupted from everyone’s Omni-tools, “I’m Commander Shepard and I am Mistress Corrine’s trophy. There is nothing more than I want than to take a picture with you.”

The mockery of Shepard's Citadel endorsements immediately caused the mess hall to erupt with laughter. Shepard tried to close her eyes as she realized she never dealt with ridicule before. Zaeed was an ingenious bastard. He was making Shepard deal with something far worse than any whip. She was having to deal with defeat.

 

What people did not know, is that it was the seventh take of that recording. Corrine dissatisfied with Shepard's original efforts shocked Shepard into the next dimension before she got her to sound that sexy. It did not matter however, because no one would ever know the fight she tried to put up before being forced to record that obscene sounding message. They would only hear the capitulation of her defeat, over and over again all night long.

 

Shepard face turned thirty shades of red. The men erupted in thunderous cheer and laughter. Immediately a line formed with people wanting to take a picture with “Corrine’s trophy”.

 

The rest of the night was spent with all of Zaeed’s security team taking pictures with their new sex object that was Jane Shepard, her humiliation being preserved countless times as the men took great sadistic glee in taking pictures in all sorts of poses next to Commander Shepard. Although Commander Shepard did not have to have sex with anyone she was molested all night long, whether it was the men pinching her ass, or sliding their hands up and down the inside of her legs, to cupping her breast she felt used.

 

The beginning of the week saw the security team in absolute awe at the myth of the great Commander Shepard. By night’s end that myth no longer existed, instead she was the security team’s new sport. They saw Commander Shepard as a fine piece of meat that they wanted to use and humiliate and degrade in every way imaginable.

 

Corrine smiled brightly from the back of the room, happy she could help shatter the Ethos of the “Great Commander Shepard”. Zaeed congratulated Corrine several times during the course of the evening. She hated the fact that Zaeed did not get the revenge he spent twenty years planning because of this bitch. What Shepard did not know was that Corrine was barely getting started.

 

 

 

 


	10. The Best Laid Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hock's plan for Omega starts to slowly reveal itself. An appreciative Shadow Broker decides it is time for a change.

Omega Afterlife

 

The start of the week had been a wild one. It started with Aria taking out emasculating all the major merc bands on Omega in one night. Aria also topped that off by enslaving an Ardat-Yakshi.

 

Aria smiled as life had been grand. She already was causing quite a stir on Omega with her newest acquisition, Morinth.

 

Before enslaving Morinth, Aria had only really saw the aftermath of _known_ Ardat-Yakshi attacks but now that she got to witness three feedings. The whole process intrigued her. First off she had no idea that Ardat-Yakshi could leave a person alive without killing them.

 

In fact, one prisoner of last week’s events, Jonas Sedaris who came to Omega as part of the coup attempt, was given to Morinth after much debate. Aria did not really feel comfortable killing her nor did she feel like letting her go. After looking at the crowd gathered Aria decided that now was not the time to look weak. She decided to have Morinth feed on Sedaris, even though the order made Aria very uneasy, as she thought she would be sending her to her execution. Morinth realized the mixed feelings of Aria decided as a _surprise_ to only partially feed off of Jonas Sedaris. The experience shook Jonas Sedaris to the core who ended up openly crying at Aria’s feet. In the end Aria let Jonas Sedaris leave, without a stich of clothing and with four new permanent accessories attached to her body.

 Needless to say Aria was so turned on by the events that she took Morinth into one of the back rooms and took Morinth right then and there. When they came back Morinth was semi-given her clothing privileges back albeit not the clothes she was wearing but one of the outfits the Afterlife dancers wear.

Aria had garnered a new respect for her newest pet. She now considered the possibilities and uses of such a creature. The spectacles had left all potential enemies quaking in their boots. The message was clear,”Mess with Aria and you will end up like Sedaris” Little did anyone know that Sedaris would never be sane again.

 

Aria loved the thought of having her enemies absolutely destroyed by Morinth. The look they gave while Morinth was feeding on them turned her on so much. She would get wet just thinking about it. She was not the only one either, every time Morinth was asked to go somewhere every one of her guards ogled her with absolute lust in their eyes. Aria loved watching Morinth work. She could not stop thinking how sexy it was when Morinth wrapped her arms around Sedaris before feeding on her. She had been having wet dreams of the Sedaris incident every night this week. Every time she thought of it she wanted to throw Morinth down on the ground and fuck the shit of her right there.

 

Omega the Present

 

Aria had her eyes closed as Morinth was expertly massaging her calves. The woman massages were pure bliss. She wondered why in the hell did no one else ever made her calves feel this good when they massaged her.

 

The bliss was short lived as a commotion erupted from around the corner of Aria’s couch followed by a whole slew of guards being thrown on the ground right in front of Aria.

 

Aria kicked Morinth off hard and powered up ready for a fight. A fight that did not come, just a lone person. Aria recognized her immediately it was the Spectre who snuck in without anyone knowing during the fighting this week. Aria was cursing herself for having to deal with the merc bands. The Spectre, Tela Vasir, was the one bit of bad news Aria had this week. What worried Aria was the fact that she did not know of the Spectre’s presence on Omega until she openly arrested someone at the spaceport. Now she was in front of her and had just waylaid a crap load of her men.

The two gave each other a wide berth.

 

“What do you want Spectre, I want no qualm with you.” Aria blurted.

 

“Ah indeed you don’t, but we have a problem”. Tela responded.

 

“A problem with what? I am not in citadel space Spectre.” Aria said.

 

“No but your little _plaything_ there has killed countless people in our space. The Justicar I arrested was here on the account of her. If the Justicar had not murdered a crapload of people on Illium including a police section chief, she would be your problem to deal with as it is, I am trying to prevent more murders in my space.” Tela explained.

 

Aria looked down at Morinth and then back to Tela. “Of course, Justicar hunt Ardat-Yakshi religiously. Morinth had an admirer” Aria thought to herself.

 

“And the Justicar, where is she now?” Aria inquired.

 

“In her prey’s apartment secured. I need time to deal with her. I have a dilemma, if I try and take her back to Council space I will have every Justicar in the universe trying to finish the pursuit that Samara was undertaking plus the Justicars would try and break Samara out of custody, actions that will no doubt lead to more lives lost.”

 

“That is a dilemma, but I am failing to see what that has to do with me.” Aria said.

 

“Very well I can kill her then?” Tela said pointing her pistol in Morinth’s direction.

 

Aria’s eyes widen and reached forward in a pleading gesture and blurted out, ”No!”

 

Tela smirked while lowering her gun and said, “Well then we need to find another solution then.”

 

Aria with worry in her voice asked, ”Well….What do you have in mind?”

 

“I need to make some under the table arrangements on where to send the Justicar. This will take time I need to do it in a way that will lead anyone trying to find her on a wild goose chase to places that are remote. I am going to be staying here for a while until that is finished. I need you to stay out of my way.”

 

“Done and my lovely pet?” Aria said with a hint of wanton lust.

 

“I need to install an inverse tracking device on her.” Tela answered.

 

“Ummm an inverse tracking device? What the hell is that?” Aria asked.

 

“I will install this device into Morinth’s arm.” Tela said while showing the device.

 

“The device will not transmit its location unless it has gone more than a parsec away from this device.” Tela explained whiles showing the second device that was a bracelet with an electronic display on it.

 

“Umm wait a minute, you want me to wear a bracelet?” Aria asked with extreme reservation.

 

“No...you do not have to wear it at all, in fact you can leave on the ground somewhere, I just need that device on Omega. The device is an electronic shackle to the inverse tracking device, as long as the device is receiving the signal from the ‘bracelet’ it will not transmit its location. “

 

“What so important about keeping her here?” Aria asked.

 

“You are Omega ,Aria, as long as you keep that filthy thing here, then I do not have to worry about having it infect civilized space.” Tela said with a note of derision.

 

Aria looked at Morinth and then thought about the circumstances and smiled, ”Very Well….I will allow it, but you double cross me Spectre, I will personally make you my bitch! Understand!” Aria said with a tone of menace.

 

“Fair enough, now shall we get this over with” Tela said while walking over the kneeling Morinth.

 

Morinth looked at Aria for approval who simply nodded back then extended her arm out.

 

Tela then took Morinth arm and smirked while she looked into her eyes. She took out a gun and placed the device inside of it and pressed the gun into Morinth’s arms and fired it into her arm.

 

Then Tela held the bracelet in front of her until it was online which changed the electronic display from orange to blue.

 

Tela walked over to Aria and handed her the bracelet. Aria took the bracelet and smiled as she studied the bracelet with the words connection established showing on its display.

 

“If that display loses connection it will turn orange. If it turns orange it means that Morinth is no longer on Omega.” Tela explained.

 

“Are we done here now Specter” Aria said using Tela’s title as an obscene word.

 

“Yes I believe we are done here, Aria” Tela said while walking out the door. A few of the men were still in the process of trying to recover from what Tela did to them.

 

Aria walked over to Morinth with a look of intense concern on her face and asked, ”Are you all right?”.

 

Morinth nodded and meekly looked up to Aria and meekly intoned, ”Yes Mistress, I am just….glad it’s over.”

 

“Don’t worry this means you never have to leave Omega…you can stop running” Aria clumsily tried to reassure Morinth while unconsciously snapping the bracelet around her own wrist.

 

Morinth meekly smiled and leaned forward and placed a slow suckle upon Aria’s hand with the bracelet. In her mind she thought wickedly to herself,”If you only knew cunt, I have no intention of running but if you knew what was good for yourself you would run Aria, you would run as fast as you can.”

 

Omega: Morinth’s Apartment.

 

The whole operation was starting to look like a command center, various operatives of the team that arrived with Tela were walking around the apartment with data pads in hand.

 

‘It just became operational ma’am” An operative said to Tela who was just getting back from her meeting with Aria.

 

“Show me!” Tela shot back.

 

In the kitchen area of Morinth’s apartment was a holographic vidcom. Tela erupted in laughter at the sight showing on the table top device. Aria was entirely naked back in her office with Morinth in between her legs. The crime lord was arched back and moaning with sheer bliss.

 

“Well guys, I’d say our new transmitter is working.” Tela said matter of factly.

 

“And what about our guest?” Tela asked inquisitively while nodding in Samara’s direction.

 

“The program is almost finished, we anticipate a 99.6 percent mapping of Samara’s pleasure profile of what she finds arousing. “ the operative informed.

 

“What is her orgasm count?” Tela asked while placing a hand on the inside of Samara’s naked thigh.

 

“153.” The operative flatly answered. _It had been a long week for Samara._

 

“Good, as soon as the program finishes, begin phase 2. I want a continuous stream of pleasurable images with the highest inhibition profile pumped into her hood continuously. Then I want you to change her toys to the ‘denial’ setting.

 

“Will do phase 2 to commence as soon as program finishes.” The operative answered.

 

Tela nodded and removed her hand from the inside of Samara’s thigh and looked at it with disgust.

“My word she is soaked…make sure you get someone here and umm clean her up before you start phase 2.” Tela said while walking over to the kitchen sink and trying to shake the sex juices off her hand.

 

Illium: Azure – Hock’s Office.

 

“Are you getting the feed Donovan?” Tela asked

 

“Yes! The broker is going to be extremely pleased with our progress Tela!” Hock exclaimed.

 

“I hope so I fucking hate it here, cannot wait to get back to Illium.” Tela retorted.

 

“Oh you know you fucking love this assignment, how long have you wanted to put that bitch Aria in her place?” Hock teased.

 

“For too long, although I do not think the asset will let her go so easily, which if she wants to keep her, let her, that bitch is the most dangerous woman I ever have met.” Tela seriously said.

 

“Agreed”, Hock said flatly.

 

“You did well,Tela…you did very well” Hock said with genuine approval.

 

“I did well! Hell you are the brilliant mother fucker who came up with this plan. No one in a million years would have used an Ardat-Yakshi in this manner.” Tela said with a note of admiration.

 

“Which is why it worked, Tela. Now I must get back to some other business. Keep me informed.” Hock said while watching the vidscreen.

 

“Will do” Tela responded before the feed turned off.

 

On the screen was the video from the night before. Hock watched as he heard the doors slam open to the mess hall and Zaeed exclaim,

 

”Here she is boys!”

 

Hock almost lost his drink as he saw Commander Shepard strung up. Then when he heard the mock advertisement playing through the Omni tools. Hock almost blew a load in his pants. He had no idea Commander Shepard was so damn hot. He always thought of her shooting down his gunship but now all he could do was look at her body.

 

“Oh my” Hock said aloud as he looked at the screen.

 

The screen paused again as a message blurred to life on the special communicator.

 

“Greetings Hock…” The Shadow Broker interjected.

 

Hock tried to compose himself as his face was flushed red from the video he just saw.

 

“Greetings Sir.” Hock responded trying to gather his composure.

 

“Don’t worry, she IS quite lovely.” The Shadow Broker said.

 

The words startled Hock as he immediately thought, ”How in the hell did he know I was…….thats right he is the Shadow Broker.” The seemingly harmless words engrained a message, _the shadow broker knows everything._

 

“Indeed sir, then I take it you are receiving the feeds from Afterlife?” Hock asked, trying to not act surprised that the Broker knew Hock was ogling Shepard just seconds earlier.

 

“I am…and nice work…I have to admit I had strong reservations about your plan but I am impressed and I

am very rarely impressed Hock” The Broker exclaimed.

 

“I am glad you like that Sir.” Hock said with a tone of appreciation of the Broker’s words.

 

“I have to admit I had thoughts about keeping Aria in power, now that we had this feed. What do you think?” The Broker asked.

 

“I think that keeping her in power would have its information benefits but the cost would be too high. She has already killed scores of your agents and in public. If allow people to challenge us so openly and get away with it, then…it could make our other ventures extremely problematic.

 

“I came to the same conclusion before I called here, I just wanted your analysis. Which brings me to the reason for my call. I am impressed but there is an organization that is a far bigger threat than Omega. I need a General to fight them, someone to counter their Illusive man.”

 

“You want someone that is skilled in the arts extraneous to information gathering. I see and I suppose you want me to be that General.” Hock responded.

 

“Yes, Cerberus has amassed an information network that quickly coming to rival my own, and because they do so many more activities than simple information gathering, they currently are gaining avenues into areas where they are unopposed. I need someone to expand our footprint as well. I mean to expand my wet works team into something stronger.”

 

“An army”, Hock Inquired.

 

“Of sorts, a shadow organization that can hold its own against this rising threat. I know you were only doing this job for as long as we are pursuing your enemies as you are dealing with T’soni, but how about a position more permanent? You would be in control of an organization of such power that would be impossible to achieve if you had two lifetimes. You would ONLY report to me. The only other caveat is that you would have to stay on Illium” The Broker said.

 

Hock took a strong swig from his drink and thought about the proposal very hard. He then put his drink down and simply responded with, ”Done.”

 

“Good to hear Donovan. I was hoping that this would be your response which is why I am going to need you to clear the left residence wing of Azure”

 

“An entire wing! But that is close to eight hundred people” Hock said a gasped.

 

“And about five floors from the main building you can convert the restaurants there into another mess hall. “I am transferring a thousand more security assets to your location?”

 

“A thousand!?” Hock exclaimed while coughing up his drink.

 

“Yes… the architects and remodel crews should be there in about twenty minutes to begin operation. I also have already purchased the leases of all people involved the movers should be arriving in about two hours. As I see you are busy I will leave you to it” The broker signal faded out as soon as it began.

 

Hock was dumbstruck by the events that just unfolded. He was about to be in charge of one of the largest clandestine operations in the galaxy. He closed out the screen displaying Shepard.

 

“Another time perhaps…” He muttered to himself.


	11. Miranda's Not Down But Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one of the lowest points so far Miranda finds it in herself to take her life back into her own hands.

Illium: Eclipse base.

Miranda had just gone through the worst week of her entire life. It started when she found out her father had found Oriana. Then when Miranda tried to have her moved, she was betrayed by her close friend Niket. The whole ordeal ended with Miranda being captured by Captain Enyala and the Eclipse Sisterhood.

“Rule number 5 What…I….want does no…no…not..matter,Mistress!” Miranda panted out trying to keep her concentration.

For the last three days Enyala had kept Miranda on the brink of orgasm by placing a special dildo that would read her body and shut off before climax. The fact that she never allowed Miranda to achieve release was a testament to the skill of the talented Domina. The result was not without failures however, the first four tries failed because Miranda snuck her hands into her pussy and kept getting herself off. An action that resulted in swift and harsh punishment.

In fact, Miranda started to miss Cisco the freak. Enyala relished in doling out pain. Cisco would at least look at Miranda and have sex with her in some fashion giving Miranda at least some relief and a reprieve from that damn electrified leather crop Enyala loved using, not even Cisco’s bitch maker was as nasty. Enyala was a complete expert with that crop. Enyala last punishment session was so harsh that it lasted six hours, although to Miranda it felt like an eternity.

Enyala smirked as she looked down at the sweating Miranda, who was slightly undulating to a person that was not even there. Sure she could have simply tied Miranda’s hands behind her back, denied her orgasm that way but where is the fun in that?

“Oh my someone does look eager for sex, I like that pet, It makes me so hot. *tsk* See what you did. I think you should fix that don’t you?”

Miranda let out a frustrated moan and responded, “Yes, Mistress.”

She then crawled to Enyala and reached forward to unzip her panties.

*Ffwap!*

Enyala hit Miranda with her electrified leather crop hard across the face and admonished Miranda.

“Have you forgot this already!!!? By the goddess you are daft!” Enyala yelled at Miranda.

Miranda as if awaken from sort of trance immediately began blubbering,

“No Mistress, your bitch is sorry Mistress……your slave is stupid, Mistress!”, Miranda stammered out in desperation.

Enyala only allowed Miranda to refer to herself in the third person and only from a certain list of words that she was not allowed to use twice in any response. The result was delicious, as Miranda would have to creatively insult herself with every response.

“Yes you are, I need a seat, this has seriously disappointed me. I thought you could be a trainable sex slave” Enyala said feigning disappointment.

Enyala waved Miranda away and walked over to the desk on the far side of the room. She then sat down and crossed her legs.

Enyala holding a hand to her ear and said, “Yes…give me Khar’shan, I’d like to discuss a property, I do not care where? Yes the miners’ slave pens would be fine.”

Miranda’s eyes widen and her heart was beating fast as she was terrified. Khar’shan was the Batarian home world and the slave pens were perhaps one of the most horrific places in the known galaxy.

Batarians took great pleasure in torturing human slaves and the slave pens saw the most Sadistic of masters which among the Batarians is saying a lot.

A horrified Miranda fumbled in her mind of what to do, and ended with her trying to crawl over to Enyala’s desk and slide herself into the space under the desk. She only hoped it was not too late.

Enyala smirked as she noticed Miranda sliding under the desk. “Well I don’t care, if you pay, you can throw her off a cliff, then sell her to Varren pits I do not care…well then talk to the acquisition officer then, I’ll wait.” Enyala said while looking at her fingernails.

Miranda who was absolutely scared began the process Enyala taught her. Miranda quickly spread her knees apart and placed her hands behind her back with perfect posture. Miranda then deliberately leaned forward and suckled the top of Enyala’s right foot nice and slow and then looked up with her chin on the side of her foot and asked in those most seductive, meek voice she could muster, ”Mistress, May this cunt have the privilege of her Mistress's, sex.”

“Hold on….” Enyala said while feigning annoyance.

“Please, This whore cannot wait to taste her Mistress’s divine pussy” Miranda said keeping the seductive tone.

“I will get back to you later!”, Enyala said pretending to have ended the conversation. A conversation that never even took place, Enyala had not actually called anyone. She just loved torturing her slaves on all levels. The psychological trauma she just inflicted on Miranda was worth ten hits of crop.

“Your bitch’s tongue needs to the feeling of her Mistress’s pleasure.” Miranda added while sliding her cheek to Enyala insole.

Enyala licked her lips at the sight of Miranda’s posturing, “ _Now we are talking_ , _goddess this human was delicious_.” Enyala thought to herself.

“Very well…you may begin.” Enyala flatly stated while uncrossing her legs and opening, to allow Miranda a path in.

Miranda let out a slight sigh of relief, and then reached forward and massaged Enyala’s calf paying oral homage to her Mistress’s skin. Then she suckled up her leg to her knee, opening wide to suckle the skin atop her knee, and then alternating to inside her knee cap to slowly lick Enyala skin.

Enyala drew in a quick breath as she felt Miranda’s homage to her body assault her senses. _Goddess she was getting good and it only been one week!,_ the Domina thought to herself. The Domina legs opened slightly wider when she felt Miranda suckle as hard as she could on that spot on the inside of her thigh, as if a flood of nerves where firing with pleasure all at once.

Miranda heightened her sensual assault on Enyala’s soft skin when her tongue made first contact with Enyala’s juices. Miranda slurped hard and moaned out in a husky tone,”Mmmm Mistress this cunt slave loves it!”

Enyala pussy was starting to throb from the oral manipulations of Miranda. As Miranda orally inched her way closer to Enyala’s sex, Enyala started running her hands through Miranda’s hair. “So soft”, Enyala thought to herself. Miranda slowly slide her head forward and caught the handle of the zipper between her teeth she then lowered her head.

“Oh what have you got there” Enyala said softly to Miranda in reaction to her panties opening up.

Miranda wasted no time, after the way was open she lunged forward like a starved maniac onto Enyala’s clit.

Enyala clenched Miranda’s hair hard and fixed her head into her sex. She then started undulating her hips into Miranda’s face.

Miranda was already used to this who kept up her frantic pace as if nothing was happening. _How easy was it to capitulate! She had to get away from these people!_ Miranda thought to herself.

Enyala clenched her thighs hard as she tensed up mouth agape at the furious efforts of Miranda.

“That’s it! Right there! Right...” Enyala pace quickened.

 

A couple of minute’s later.

Cisco was on his way to see his wife the news had not been good. Jonas Sedaris apparently after some incident on Omega, the details there were still sketchy at best, arrived on the Citadel yesterday. She started opening fire on anyone she deemed to be an enemy of the eclipse. She had since been subdued, but as of this morning the Eclipse were without a leader. While it did not bother him that much, as he only joined Eclipse out of the love for his wife. He knew his wife would take it hard. Sedaris was one of her first mentors. Following Cisco was Elnora who was currently being mentor by none other than Enyala herself. It was Enyala who recommend the shells to kill the Volus’s partner. Elnora albeit a new member of Eclipse was also a girlfriend of Enyala.

When the pair opened the door the first thing they were privy to were the loud slurping sound coming from in between Enyala’s legs. Enyala was slouched backwards on the chair with a hand on her forehead.

“Oh my lovely wife, you look…satisfied.” Cisco said appraising the situation.

“Ma’am I could have done that for you, you might get some human disease.” Elnora interjected in a tone of slight jealously.

Enyala started giggling as she looked down and finally pushed Miranda off her sex.

Miranda gave one last slurp and immediately responded the way she had been forced to respond, “Thank You Mistress for feeding your slut.” Miranda said blushing.

Miranda was still horny as sin as she was still filled with a dildo that pleasured her and would shut off before she could climax a feat that it just repeated again for the umpteenth time since it was put in three days ago. Sometimes she hated the technology. Miranda could not help but whimper.

Cisco looked down and smirked at Miranda. He then lowered his hands as if to begin to unzip his pants only to be interrupted.

"Nuh uh she has still has not earned the right for relief, she still keeps forgetting her training.” Enyala said, much to the disappointment of her husband.

“It is just as well we need to talk, Wasea is waiting for us, Sedaris has just been arrested. We can get to our toy later.” Cisco said with a pitched tent.

Enyala finished zipping up her panties and stood up to straighten out her clothes and ordered, “Very well, let’s go, Elnora we leave this whore with you, take her down to the wash area, and take that blasted uniform off her now, it has been come on so many times that it is looking unseeingly. “

“Yes Ma’am may I pick her next outfit?” Elnora asked with great anticipation.

“MMM yes you may, do me proud! Remember this whore still thinks she is people” Enyala said trying to stifle a giggle.

Cisco just stood there annoyed and said, ”Very well love lets go, we need to plan.”

Then they were out the door.

After they left Elnora smiled and looked at Miranda who was in the process of appraising Elnora.

“Come on cunt, you and I have a fun day ahead of us, I am so looking forward to showing how low you have really fallen.” She said with an evil cackle.

Miranda did not say a word but then proceeded to get up and walk out the door. Elnora followed with a shotgun pointed at her back.

“I cannot wait to have you map my pussy, slave. I am going to enjoy making you clean out my sex after I have sex with Cisco, or watch you clean my shoes with your tongue. Oh and I cannot wait to take you to the lovely afterlife of Illium, my friends, ALL my friends are going to just love yo…..”

Miranda had enough. She had been subjected to so much torture and abuse this week that when this whelp, who barely was starting her career, started insulting her, something awoke inside her, a pride that had been briefly subdued but not anywhere near extinguished. So she decided to act as soon as they turned the corner, no one would see them behind the crates.

The response was brutal from Miranda, she first turned around so fast Elnora had no idea what was happening until Miranda had already pulled the gun from her hands. Miranda then proceeded to knock the ever living crap out of Elnora. When she finally calmed down, Elnora was bloodied, beaten and knocked unconscious. Miranda indeed took off her own clothes and proceeded to strip Elnora of her omni-tool and leave a souvenir of their encounter inside of Elnora’s mouth.  
“Perhaps it will provide more relief for her than it did me.” Miranda causally remarked before moving to her next objective.

Miranda was already feeling better. She just needed to escape the Eclipse base. Fortunately, for her Elnora’s omni-tool had the release code for her biotic inhibitor collar as well as a map of the base. She just needed to get to the elevator. Miranda could feel the surge of biotic energy once again return to her nervous system.

Miranda casually walked passed by at least ten Eclipse guards en route to the final elevator shaft. It was all going well until three guards recognized her from the fight at the Oriana’s spaceport.

They immediately sounded the alarm. Miranda responded by shooting two in the chest and ducking behind some crates before the third one could return fire.

The third Eclipse agent almost had Miranda as his volley from his Tempest SMG was about a half a second too late.

Unfortunately for him Miranda’s slam bolt found its mark before he could let off another volley.

In all, Miranda killed about another fifteen Eclipse agents before finally making her way to the Elevator Shaft. She decided to leave a memento behind in appreciation of her time there.

The jury rigged bomb rocked the space port eclipse base as an enormous plume of smoke billowed out the side of the building.

Miranda immediately dropped her Omni-tool as it could be reversed tracked, because it was not hers. She promptly attempted to leave the premises only to see about twenty more Eclipse agents arrive at the spaceport base. Then she shuddered as more Eclipse members started pouring out of the burning building. Enyala, Cisco, Wasea, Elnora, and about thirty others started to fan out, it was obvious they were hunting Miranda. Getting back to the Normandy was going to be a little more difficult than she thought especially because she had no credit chits for a taxi.

“At least I do not have be tortured anymore.” Miranda thought to herself.


	12. Sometimes It's Just Luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolstered by reinforcements Hock begins his preparations to take a docked Normandy on Illium.

Azure Hock’s Office.

“Are the new men settling in?” Hock asked.

“Yes, what a fucking nightmare, 1000 men and remodel crews working around the clock they got done in three days what takes most crews three months!” Zaeed said.

“Well it helps when you work for an organization with proper backing. So have you thought about my offer?” Hock asked.

“I have to admit, when you offered, I kind of had my doubts. Then I started thinking what would be the best revenge on Vido than to make another force from scratch that are even more powerful than the Blue Suns.”, Zaeed explained.

“That's the spirit! Besides Vido would not look as good tied up in the mess hall as your other quarry, perhaps things do happen for a reason Massani.” Hock said facetiously.

“Ha, no I have to admit, I never had as much fun. Rage apparently is a hell of an aphrodisiac as well.” Zaeed said laughing at his own joke.

“Well I appreciate you honoring my no sex policy thus with her thus far , I think we are about to drop that condition however, she needs to be humiliated above all. Sex slaves, can dull things out and accept their position. I do not ever want her to ever have the privilege of forgetting her position, I want her to be envious of sex slaves. I want her to hate every second she is alive for the rest of her life. I need her to always believe there is hope, then rip it away from her. I absolute love the fact that you are making her lose at things she believes she is good at.” Hock said.

“Yes I know her type, the uber-hero. She has been told how her crap don’t stink her entire career. She is able but she has not been through the gutter, there is difference between excelling in the face of adversity and being absolutely defeated. Uber heroes have trouble coping with the later, they have always been successful It gets me so hard to see the look on her face when she loses. Especially, because the men love winning against her, and are beginning to relish in their humiliation of the woman. “, Zaeed explained.

“Absolutely! But although I love talking about what to do with Ms. Goody Two Tits, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about today. That Cerberus ship docked at the spaceport, can we take it?” Hock asked.

“I have to admit when you approached me yesterday about what it would take to capture it I was reluctant, even minus Shepard and Miranda and Kasumi it might be problematic.” Zaeed reported.

“How so?” Hock explained.

“Well as I have told you before Archangel is on board, when we caught up to him on Omega he had already held off the every Merc band on Omega for three days!” Zaeed said in admiration.

“Then there is Jacob Taylor, a real coup for Cerberus, he was one of the best Alliance Corsairs before he left the alliance, and he is also a biotic. He could make life hard on anyone fast who enters there, and we want the ship taken intact, he very well could scuttle the ship before we got a hold of it.” Zaeed explained.

“On top of that is Jack….Jack is most likely the most destructive biotic I ever met. It took her less than a couple of seconds to destroy three heavy mechs assigned to guard her cryo-cell. She does hate Cerberus, there may be an opening there”, Zaeed continued running down the reports.

"And what about the Doctor Mordin Solus?”, Hock asked.  
“Ummm, I am perplexed to know what to do about him, the collectors are going to need to be dealt with sooner or later when that happens we need him. On Omega I witnessed him decipher and CURE a collector virus unleashed in one of the neighborhoods in a matter of weeks.”, Zaeed stated matter of flatly.

“I have thoughts on that. Needless to say I do not believe we have to worry about him.” Hock said.

“That brings us to our resident thief. Kasumi, like I said she was on mission but has since disappeared entirely. We both attacked the Eclipse base together with Shepard, and when I hit Shepard with the stun shot that knocked her unconscious, Kasumi was gone as if she vanished from thin air. I am sure she has not been back to the Normandy. Officially the crew thinks I am out looking for Shepard still. However, we need to move sooner rather than later.”

Hock tensed up at the mention of Kasumi’s name. She had been the part of the deal the Broker said was being problematic. As good of a word as any to describe her. The bitch was going to pay if it was the last thing he ever did. Still he had her accomplice safe and secure here, Hock thought to himself.

“She most likely fled, if not there is very little we can do to keep her out of our buildings. If she wants to infiltrate us she will infiltrate regardless.” Hock casually said.

“But Donovan….the A.I. on board she is going to be a problem. She is shackled but I do not know how shackled. She might have self-protection protocols that could make the Normandy a death trap.”Zaeed explained.

 

“Ah the A.I., would you believe it if I told you that problem practically solved itself?” Hock said laughing.

“Solved itself sir?” Zaeed inquired confused.

“Yes, I decided I needed to go to Eternity and have a drink and to scout out a potential problem when low and behold an indentured servant broker was there peddling her wares, mainly, a very talented Quarian who specialized in Artificial Intelligence programming.” Hock explained.

“No… you got to be shitting me!”, Zaeed exclaimed in disbelief.

"No I am serious, let me get her in here." Hock said.

Hock then reach down and hit a button on his desk and said,"Let her in" . Hock ordered over the speaker.

“It is my pleasure to introduce you to Shala’Xen vas Moreh daughter of Admiral Dora’Xen vas Moreh.” Hock said while gesturing to the door.

A Quarian walked through the door and looked at both men. “Sirs, I look forward to seeing this A.I., I am interested to see what those Cerberus bastards came up with and um improve upon it.” She said through the filter of her suit.

“Wait a fucking minute Hock, you mean to tell me that you not only found a god damn Artificial Intelligence programmer, but a daughter of fucking Quarian Admiral, and that she was being sold by an indentured servitude broker. Next you are going to tell me she shits out Eezo and creds!” Zaeed said in utter disbelief.

“Not only that, but she checks out. According to our scientists she is one of the most brilliant minds they ever come across, especially when it comes to this type of technology.” Hock said as he cast a glance over to Shala. .

“And I told you Shala you do not have to address us as if we own you, you are no longer an indentured servant but in our employ. You help us out and I can make sure you have all the resources you need for your experiments.” Hock added.

“I appreciate that…um Mr. Hock. You do not have to worry about my end. Not only am I appreciative of what you have done for me personally. You are going after Cerberus, my people will be more than happy to help you. Just tell me what I can do to help and I will make sure it happens on the name of my family.” She said.

“Splendid, Zaeed and I have some things to finish up here and afterwards I will meet you at the science labs?” Hock said.

“Will do, I will meet you there, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Massani. “, Shala stated while turning a heel and exiting the door.

“For me as well Shal’Xen vas Morah”. Zaeed retorted as she was exiting.

Both men waited for the door to close before continuing.

“Well that is one major problem down. It seems that the Quarian’s absolute hate Cerberus.” Hock said in a curious tone.

“Yeah the dumb bastards assassinated a biotic on a fucking Quarian flagship inside of the flotilla.” Zaeed explained.

“What, are they just stupid? ... Well, that just reinforces what I am already starting to figure out. We need to take care of this organization for humanity. Letting these morons become the face of humanity is akin to letting a high red sand addict take care of your child. It is the epitome of irresponsibility. They are going to make life harder for humanity not better.” Hock stated.

“No doubt, and they are not very trustworthy, hell they wanted me to go on damned suicide mission. I am still waiting for them to fulfill their end of the bargain. They ended sending someone who fucked up a plan twenty years in the making. No I am going to make them pay, Shepard, The Illusive Man, or any other one of those fucks wearing a yellow and black uniform who crosses my path!.” Zaeed vigorously argued.

“Very well it is settled then. We start proceeding with “Operation Neptune.” Hock said happy with the reference to Earth history’s name for the operation that took Normandy beach from which the Normandy got its name.

Meanwhile at Chronos Station

“Miranda missed her check-in again. Get me Kai Leng. And switch to Priority Dark Code C” The Illusive man said while looking forward at the shifting sun in front of him.

“Yes Sir, right away” said the gorgeous Hope Lillium who frantically walked away in her Cerberus body suit.

The Illusive man read the reports of the hundreds of Shadow Broker Assets seen exiting the space port in Illium. The Illusive man took a toke off of his cigarette and said, ” Very well Broker you want to play I will indulge you.”


	13. Torture Triumphant (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara meet their new tormentors again. Part 1

Azure: Center Wing Security Office.  
Shepard had been roused awake by a guard banging a metallic rod against the bars of her cell. The men looked at Shepard like she was the main course at dinner.

“Damn when can we start having fun with this bitch?” One of the guards said while looking at Shepard.

“Not until General Massani or Captain Palmer say we can have at her.” The one with the rod said to those behind him.

“You are so lucky you Cerberus whore!” Another guard exclaimed.

“Enough! Now get up! We are here to take you to Captain Palmer!” Another guard who must be the ranking officer in room says.

One of the guards opened the cell. Shepard said nothing as she slowly walked forward and only managed glares for her captors. Shepard tried her best to maintain her composure as the men slap Shepard’s ass periodically as they go through the new labyrinth of the innards of Azure. She barely recognized most of the areas. Many places that used to be rooms and sex dungeons are now totally unseen instead they are replaced with new walls, rooms and the smell of holographic interfaces permeates the entire air around her as they walk around halls. It was evident to Shepard that this place now had much more equipment than before.  
Just when Shepard thought the walk through the halls could not get any longer the guards rounded the corner and faced a naked Shepard in front of a set of double doors.

“Alpha patrol, Viper Squad, We have the General’s Cerberus slut as ordered.” The head guard blurted out.

 _General’s Cerberus Slut_ , they were not even calling her Shepard anymore. Shepard thought to herself. For some reason that little fact really bothered her greatly.

The doors opened without any ceremony and the men marched her inside. The sight that Commander Shepard caused her to gasp. In front of her was a woman she thought she would do her best not to see again.

It was Corrine Palmer the sadistic woman from the other night. She was dressed in an odd officer’s uniform. It had odd logos she had never seen before. (Shadow Broker’s Logos) Moreover, Corrine was wearing a harsh leather skirt with a grey dress blouse, with medals and rankings insignia. All things considered the woman looked quite striking. The woman’s perfectly tanned skin framed by long curly golden hair that glowed the minute any light made contact with it. The woman had very defined muscles which made her calves look like hard iron wrapped in silk. Corrine finished the look by towering on a pair of black leather stilettos.

“Hello bitch, I thought I would bring you here and thank you personally for helping me get a huge promotion. Apparently they like the way I treat you and well let’s just say we get to spend much more time together you Cerberus whore.” Corrine said with a glare in her eye that gazing at Shepard with an ill purpose.

“What I do not even get ‘Your Welcome’?” Corrine said with mock indignation.

“You are one ungrateful bitch. I bet you are just mad you did not get a medal for showing your tits to the boys. I am sure Cerberus has some waiting for you.” Corrine further added.

Shepard finally responded by saying,” I am not with Cerberus I am just helping them fight the Collectors! Don’t you have something you need to be doing other than pestering me?”

Corrine looked Shepard in the eyes and smiled, ”Oh you really don’t know do you?”

“Know what? That you like playing with make up?” ,Shepard said emboldened.

Corrine smirked as she activated her Omni-Tool and pressed a button.

“Arrrrghh!!!” Shepard screamed out as the neural shock racked her entire body.

“What was that slut? “ Corrine tersely asked.

Shepard was curled up in the fetal position almost as if she was bracing for another painful jolt.

Corrine paused and said,” We have had a game change here. You are going to notice that you have many more friends to play with, lots more. Friends that do not really like the fact you are with Cerberus.”

“I am not with Cerberus!!” Shepard responded back Corrine.

“Really, you came from a Cerberus Ship as the ship’s _acting Captain_ no less! You gave orders to every Cerberus agent on that ship. Hell the only reason Zaeed turned on you is because you were trying to fulfill a bargain on behalf of Cerberus. I am tired of your holier than though attitude. You claim you want to only do it for the Collectors, then why in the fuck were you on Beckenstein! That is nowhere near the Terminus system where the abductions are happening. You’re so pathetic!” Corrine ranted.

“That is ok we know what to do with Cerberus sluts like you here!” She said clucking her mouth and looking down at Shepard.

“Now get up off the ground and present yourself front and center!” Corrine barked.

Shepard slowly started to get up only to be hit with another jolt before she get off her knees.

“When I give you an order you better move slut! Now front and center!” , Barked Corrine.

Shepard jumped up much quicker this time straightening herself at attention which caused her breast to stick out.

“Oh that is cute you think are a soldier. No Cerberus sluts stand at attention with their hands interlocked behind their head understand?” Corrine explained.

Shepard let out a slow exhale and placed her hands behind her head and interlocked her hands. An act that made her breast jut forward.

Corrine suddenly reached down and pulled off a crop that was attached to the belt of her officer’s uniform and slapped down on Shepard’s breast hard.

*Fffsnit!*

“I said do you understand you stupid whore?” Corrine shouted and asked.

Shepard closed her eyes to process the pain of the leather end of the crop hitting her nipple, “Yes I understand” Shepard responded flatly.

Corrine was quick with her response as she reached forward and gave Shepard a hard slap to the left side of her face.

*Smack!*

“Yes I understand what?” Corrine asked harshly as she got right into Shepard’s face.

Shepard’s face became flush red with anger as she quickly responded, ”Yes I understand MISTRESS!”

“So you do remember who your Mistress is. I was starting to worry my little slut forgot already.” Corrine said while rubbing the side where she slapped.

Shepard instinctively tried to move her head away from Corrine’s hand which resulted in another vicious slap.

*Smack!*

Following the slap Corrine reached forward and roughly grabbed Shepard’s chin and squeezed hard.

“Don’t you ever turn away from your Mistress’s touch, everything here is mine”, Corrine warned.

Corrine once again activated the internal neural shock implants inside of Shepard. The shrieks that came from Shepard were horrendous as Corrine hit her with about five jolts in a row. The onslaught left Shepard in the fetal position at Corrine’s feet.

Corrine then waited a second for Shepard’s scream to subside before causally walking forward and lightly placing the front sole of her high heel shoe on top of Shepard’s forehead.

“There that is your position you fucking disgusting traitor. You will learn your place whore even if I have to torture you within an inch of your life.” Corrine said while pressing her shoe harder into Shepard’s forhead before letting up.

“Now I think it is a good time for you to undergo some new training.” Corrine said smirking down at the _Great Commander Shepard._

 

Meanwhile Two Floors down.

Liara was visibly shaking from the withdrawals from the Hellex drug she was forced to take two days earlier. She hated Nyxeris so much right now. She knew she was running out of fight very fast. Her body had capitulated about ten minutes after waking up for the first time from taking it.

That seemed so incredibly long ago now. She remembered waking up to the sound of Nyxeris high heeled ankle boots clacking on the ground. Nyxeris had dressed much like Matriarch Benezia that day wearing black headdress, with the only difference was a shorter black gown. Liara’s former assistant immediately started off the day after, by gloating.

**Two Days Prior...**

“Mmm how is my new bitch doing this morning? Ready to please your Mistress some more?” Nyxeris said as she looked down at Liara was in the process of still getting up and rubbing her eyes.

“You fucking evil bitch you drugged me! You drugged me and How could you…..I am going to kill you if it is the last thing I ever do.” Liara threatened as best she could.

“Aw you still think you can fight this” Nyxeris stated with feigned sympathy.

“I tell you what. I will make a deal with you just to show you I can be a fair Mistress. I will not force another dose of Hellex on you. If you are strong willed enough to make it through the withdrawals then I will let you go free.” Nyxeris said looking down to Liara to see if she takes the deal.

“Ok, so if I can make through the withdrawals of this drug I can walk out of this facility scot free? Why would you do that? So what do I have to give up if I lose?” Liara said not knowing how to take this.

“If you lose the point is moot. I seriously am taking very little risk, as you are a pampered little brat who thinks she is much more intelligent than she is. I don’t think you have the mental fortitude to succeed even when all you have to do is handle something that thousands of real people handle on a daily basis.” Nyxeris said while tapping the tip of her boot to the ground.

“Ha is that why you went through all this trouble to take me down? Huh? Why you had to use a designer drug, and tried to break me down by degradation. I accept, I will make it through the other side of withdrawal, I once spent three days suspended inside of a Prothean security sphere! You would know that if you were not such _fool_.” Liara said eyes wide with pride.

“We shall see by the end of this ordeal who the _fool_ really is.” Nyxeris said turned on heel and slammed the door to Liara’s holding cell.

Liara shook as the sound of the door echoed through the emptiness that was her small cell. She closed her eyes and immediately the memories of Noveria came rushing in, the indoctrinated voice of her mother started droning in her ear.

“My little wing! I am glad you decided to join us. We all have been looking forward to spending time with you! I hope you do not kill me this time.” Thundered Matriarch Benzia in her ear.

“What is the Pure Blood doing here!!!”. A voice from a childhood bully rasped from inside her mind.

“What is that disgusting alien doing here, who invited her!” An evil Ashley Williams cackled aloud in the room.

Liara started shaking as she cupped her ears as hard as she huddled in the corner of her cell. Which was closing in on all sides.

“Look at her pathetic, she has always been such a baby!” spat Matriarch Benezia as a cacophony of sadistic laughter resonated throughout her entire cell.

“No you are not real! You are not real!” Liara kept uttering out loud as the shakes of withdrawal started to wrack her body.

It was barely hour number one of her first day of withdrawal and already she was starting to find out the hard way why the drug was called Hellex. Unfortunately, for Liara she did not know the half of it. Hellex unlike Hallex was completely addictive after just five doses, which was about half of what she was fed in her cup the night before. The withdrawals last two years.

Day Two

Nyxeris dressed in her normal work clothes decided to come in like she did every day for the last year that she working for Liara. In her hand she had a cup, Liara’s cup.

“Ready to take your medicine slut, or does the little spoiled brat still think she’s tough?” Nyxeris said swigging an unknown liquid inside of cup.

Liara was curled up in a ball in the corner of her room trying with her head permantly affixed away from the wall.

“Ah so you are going to ignore me today, it is just as well, I have a lot of work to do for the Shadow Broker. He anticipated that you would make it this far. So as your reward he is going to let you see something other than the walls of your cell.” Nyxeris said with a sadistic grin on her face.

Nyxeris rose back up and folded her arm as her Omni-tool came to life. She hits a couple of screens pop up in her room. Liara was surrounded by live images of Feron. He was in extreme distress, and then she saw it Feron being electrocuted.

“Feron!!! What are you doing to him?” Liara screamed out in great pain.

Nyxeris gave the meanest look to Liara, ”You two have a nice day”. Nyxeris casually left out the door taking the cup with her. The sounds of Liara sobbing for Feron bathed her eardrums as she walked down the hall.

Back to the present

Liara was curled up holding her knees and rocking back and forth. She had spent the entire day hearing Feron tortured repeatedly and then watched him being resuscitated twice. She just wanted it to stop. The voices started right away but that was just the beginning. She had to listen to an evil Shepard belittle her over her decision to sell her body to Cerberus. A litany of people from her University bullying her in every way imaginable. Even when she slept she had nothing but nightmares. It truly was hell and it only was getting worse. Feron’s screams burned into her mind and were permantly engraved on her mind.

Nyxeris had been checking in on the feeds of the Liara’s cell all day long. She saw the impact of Feron's feed had on Liara. The vids of Feron were a blatant reminder of just how badly Liara failed. She knew that Liara vowed to go after the Shadow Broker for the sole purpose of getting the Drell back. She deliberately decided to pick out the outfit to visit Liara’s cell today. A pair of harsh high heel silver gladiator stilettoes with straps that all the way up to right below her knee. A black corset with shiny silver studs woven into the fabric. A pair of black studded leather bracers with a harsh silver chocker around her neck with long silver strands covering up most of her chest.

Liara’s head turned towards the door as soon as she heard the lock mechanism start to move. Nyxeris slowly walked through the door. Nyxeris’s shoes methodically clicking upon the hard metal of the floor. She stopped right in front of Liara without saying a word.

“Make it stop….” Liara weakly croaked out to Nyxeris.

“Oh who me? I thought I did not matter?” Nyxeris said with an incredibly evil look upon his face.

Liara looked up at Nyxeris confused and then started to shake her head, “You do matter…please…..make it stop!” She croaked again on the verge of tears.

“I thought you could not believe they brought somebody like me to show you your place” Nyxeris added, returning Liara’s original insults in the harshest manner possible.

“Please…I did not…….mean those things” Liara blubbered out.

“Oh….well if you think I am going to let my little Hellex whore off the hook because you want it to stop you are sorely mistaken.” Nyxeris said chided.

“Now, it is time for your new life to truly begin Liara…..Now shall we begin slut!” Nyxeris said while leaning down and hooking a lead to Liara’s biotic inhibitor collar. Liara did not even resist as she hooked a leash to her neck. In fact she just hung her head defeat.


	14. Torture Triumphant (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Shepard continue their ordeal at the hands of Nyxeris and Corrine!

Azure Security Office.

“What are you cunt?” Corrine asked sternly.

“A Cerberus whore Mistress!” Shepard responded.

Shepard never wanted to kill someone more in her entire life. She had just spent the last five hours being neural shocked and flogged by this mad woman. Shepard did put up a nasty fight only to have to finally concede to what her Mistress wanted her to say. That she was with Cerberus and anything else at the moment that would not result in agony.

“Mmm Yes you are, a Cerberus cunt and I am your Mistress” Corrine said as she roughly grabbed Shepard’s breast with one hand.

Corrine could not help but admire Shepard’s gorgeous body as she dangled from the ceiling like a side of beef. Corrine admired the epic fight just put up by Shepard but in the end Corrine had the power, and Shepard was the one hanging from a hook from the ceiling.

“And whose is this cunt!” Corrine said while taking her other hand and cupping Shepard’s pussy.

Shepard gasped and bit her lip as she felt the woman cup her sex, ”It’s yours Mistress!” Shepard barked out. Shepard really wanted to kill this woman right now.

An hour later…

“Pick one, either you are going to wear that uniform on the left, or you are going to wear those accessories on the right…permanently” Corrine said with the most sadistic smile on her face.

Shepard looked behind her and then to the choices in front of her, on the left was perfect replica of her Cerberus casual uniform she wore on the ship, on the right was box open with an assortment of piercing rings.

Shepard let loose a single chuckle of disbelief before padding her feet to the table of folded clothes and picked them up.

Corrine made a gesture with her hand and Shepard started to get the dressed. Shepard immediately started feel human again, she had been naked since being double crossed. Cerberus or not she had never been so glad to put on clothing in her entire life.

Corrine smiled brightly as she snuck peaks at Shepard getting dressed in her Cerberus uniform while the setting up the video equipment, this plan was going to be absolutely delicious Corrine thought to herself. She could not help but remember both Zaeed and Hock’s orders for Commander Shepard, _give her hope, then take it away from her, then humiliate her_.

Azure Mess Hall

It had been a hard day training for the men of Azure base. They had been training in simulated combat non-stop at the environmental course all day. The course current configuration was set to look like the Normandy. The men have all been raiding the ship although the actual mission will only take a small percentage of the troops preparing for it. Sometimes he would have squads switch sides and play the part of the Cerberus crew and other times he would have training mechs play that part. Their new leader Zaeed Massani was relentless. However, among the mercenaries of the galaxy there was no better of a name than Zaeed Massani.

All the men knew they were about to go toe to toe with Cerberus. Many of them have been on hand to see the atrocities first hand, others had the misfortune of being on the wrong side of Cerberus. The Shadow Broker took great concern on who to hire for this project. He had been procuring security assets for the better part of a year before contacting Hock or Massani.

The mess hall speakers and vid screens all came to life at one time at one time. Corrine Palmer’s face dominated the pictures, ”Greetings this is Captain Corrine Palmer, as you are aware we are about go toe to toe with the Cerberus vermin that have plagued our galaxy and threatened our very way life. As you all know General Massani caught their prized champion, the traitor Commander Shepard. The Great Commander Shepard hero of the Citadel, first human spectre, but what do you really know of her, just look at the footage we found on some of the Cerberus Omni tools we have collected!” Corrine said with disdain.

Immediately everyone’s Omni-tools light up and footage is shown of what appears to be Commander Shepard in her Cerberus uniform speaking to a room full of Cerberus soldiers,

”The council are a bunch of little babies. If it was not us they would have been killed by the Geth! The Turians were such big pussies that even when we did not have their technology we kicked their ass out of our space! I bet all of them have small peckers, all they do is follow orders! They do make great subordinates though, they are good at doing what they are told. We are going to need them when we run things. Do not even get started on the Krogan, those damn lizards are disgusting the idea they are even let out without a leash is revolting! The Salarians did not go far enough with the genophage. .”

“The Vorcha? How disgusting can anyone get than them? I would rather gangbang a room full of those Alliance pussies! You heard me, I had to take them kicking and screaming to a seat on the council. But you know who are worst……Batarians!!!! Those fucking weak limp dick ugly motherfuckers are so weak I held them off by myself at Elysium. They act tough,but every time we go head to head they run like little school girls. If they were not so damn ugly they would be the galaxy’s bitch, everybody can kick their ass! ” Shepard continued.

“Speaking of the galaxy’s bitch how about those whore Asari, like that consort. The sooner we can rule this galaxy the better. Those Asari sluts are going to look good settled between our legs! ” Shepard concluded. Shepard’s visage looking incredibly evil was last thing displaying on the screen.

The mess hall was dead silent by the broadcast. The Shadow Broker’s men were a very cosmopolitan force, and Shepard on the video just insulted all of them. It did not matter that the footage was made up contrived by Corrine’s video software. Shepard was forced to speak a few keywords into the program, and from there, anything Corrine typed would be said by the videoshop Shepard.

Corrine face came back on the screen, “We are going to have a series of training exercises with this arrogant, haughty, Cerberus traitor. The person that can beat her in the games will win a surprise of my choosing. She thinks she is better than you men, let’s show the Illusive man just what we think of his fucking champion!”

The video feeds finally went silent and the room erupted in cheer. The men all finished their meals with renewed purpose. The line to register for the games was already starting to build. Corrine watched the reaction from her security station and smiled greatly. She was enjoying ruining the reputation of the great commander Shepard.

Two Hours Later…  
Shepard was hiding trying not to make a sound as two squads were left. Shepard had already wiped out three squads on training course, and only needed two more. If she could make through the last two squads and run to then make it to the end game flag before Corrine was able to get her then she would earn a reprieve for the rest of the day and the men would finish the rest of training without her as part of them.  
Shepard was feeling good about herself, she was given just one pistol with two shots left, and she tagged the last person into the course, took his training pistol and has been going to town ever since. Shepard smirked as her hiding place was perfect as both squads went right past right her. She took one last breath and then pounced, the shots rang out and hit their mark before most of both squads could turn around, and the last person got hit with the last shot from Shepard’s gun. Shepard stood up and looked around, a smile on her face was enormous. Shepard looked around and part of her felt human again. She smirked there was only four snipers nest on the course and only two could reach her here and Shepard already knew that Corrine was on the opposite side of the course. The flag was hers. The last thing Shepard thought before the stun shot hit her was “Take that Corrine!”

Corrine giggled like a school girl as she looked down the scope of her sniper rifle and watched Shepard drop like a rag doll. The heat of the shot fired emanating from the sniper rifle in her hand. The powered decoy holograms in all three of the other snipers nest promptly dissipated, to late however for Shepard to notice they were not real. A part of Corrine missed this part of her job, but then again promotion does have its privileges.

 

Azure (Right Wing) Illium Command Center

Nyxeris had a skip to her step as her heels clacked down the hallway, following closely behind was Liara, who looked extremely out of sorts as she pensively walked down the halls.

Liara tried not to raise her head but she could catch the leering grin of some of the staff at Azure as they ogled her naked body. She could have sworn she heard one Asari say as they passed, ”Serves her right”.

She could not be sure what she heard at the moment she just wanted relief, why did she not take the cup! It would be better if she only had the cup she thought to herself.

Nyxeris looked behind to Liara in tow and said, ”Ah here we are now we will see if you are truly ready to be a good lil slave slut for her Mistress.”

Nyxeris cupped Liara’s chin and made her look up into Nyxeris’s eyes. Nyxeris saw the watery tears coming from Liara eyes. A sight which elicited a giggle from Nyxeris.

The sliding door opened at it was a command center in the middle of Azure. Nyxeris utilized this command center for years, and was so glad they finally took down Liara, now she could return to her home and command center.

“Now you fucking pureblood cunt! Kneel!” Nyxeris ordered pointing to the spot on the floor she wants Liara to kneel.

Liara was trying to process the size of Nyxeris communication center, she realized Nyxeris operation here was much larger than Liara’s. This revelation made her lose track of what was being asked of her.

 “Are you fucking stupid bitch I said kneel now!” Nyxeris angrily barked.

Liara as if awakened from a daze hurried to the spot and knelt down as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

“This here does not matter anymore for little idiot cunts like you.” Nyxeris said pointing to the command center. “The only thing that matter is me! My wants, my needs as a matter of fact if you ever want a taste again, you better start showing me -I- matter!” Nyxeris said looking down at Liara.

“You do matter Nyxeris You d-“, Liara said before being interrupted

Nyxeris reached down and grabbed her chin before she could finish and made Liara look up at her.

“You do matter _Mistress._ ”, Nyxeris corrected before continuing, “And I do not think you believe I do matter. The only thing you are to be looking at, is me, until I give you permission to face somewhere else.”

“I…I am sorry…. Mistress.” Liara said looking up at Nyxeris.

“No there is no more -I- in your vocabulary anymore. You will only refer to yourself as ‘your fool, idiot, or moron’ followed by the word cunt, slave, whore, or slut. Try again.”

Liara’s face was bright pink with humiliation as her face became flushed when she stammered out, “Your fool slave is sorry Mistress”

Nyxeris smiled brightly as she condescendingly patted Liara on the top of her head,” So you can be trained I was beginning to think that you lacked the mental capacity the way you lack mental fortitude. Now about this ‘I don’t matter’ business….Now that you seem to be changing your story from when we first met when you vehemently said and your exact words were, _I don’t even matter_. Well, if I supposedly do matter now, show me. I want to know how much I matter”.

Nyxeris then spotted a nearby chair and reached over and pulled it in front of the kneeling Liara then promptly sat down.

Liara looked at her Mistress as she grabbed the chair sat down, lean back and cross her legs. She was cursing the day she ever uttered those words to Nyxeris, she could quite possibly be enjoying her relief if it was not for those blasted words. Moreover, she had no idea on how to make her slight towards her new Mistress, better.

“Mistress, your idiot slave does not know….” Liara stammered out as she realized what she just said aloud causing the woman to blush pink once again.

Nyxeris grinned evilly and causally reached toward her hip and unfastened the crop that was there. “, Ah just another thing that you do not know how to do, what can we expect from someone with as dense of mind as you. I cannot believe you thought you were smart enough to go after us. “Nyxeris said while leering downwards to see if she could goad a reaction from Liara.

Liara was very confused on what was expected her, she never participated in this type of interaction before. She truly did not know!!” thought Liara.

Nyxeris reading Liara's facial expression finally said, ”Since you are too stupid to know how to show that I matter I will help you out”.

Nyxeris waited for an expected answer, then when she did not get it from Liara she swung her crop at Liara’s breast.

 

“I expect a thank you when I help you cunt!”, Nyxeris angrily uttered.

Liara let out a squeal when she felt the crop and desperately tried to respond blubbering out in desperation Liara said,” I….Your fool slut is sorry Mistress, You fool slut thanks you Mistress, Please forgive your fool slut!”

Nyxeris smiled and then continued, “Very well, If you want to show me how much I matter to you, you need to first demonstrate your place to me. You have the first part down as you on your knees facing me, this is where you belong always unless placed otherwise. The second part is to demonstrate where your status is in relation to me. When you kneel down you need to lean forward and suckle the top of my foot and verbally show me I matter, that way I know if you truly mean it or if you are just telling me these things because you want your special juice.”

Liara listened and then started focusing on Nyxeris foot. She leaned forward and placed her lips on the top of her foot and let back a suckle and said, “What can this fool whore do for her Mistress, what Mistress wants is all that matters” Liara before going back to suckling her Mistress.  
Nyxeris unconsciously licked her lips as she felt Liara give her proper homage. This was going to be so much fun Nyxeris thought to herself. Nyxeris looked down and then said, “Now we have couple of more points to go over, before we get you ready.” Nyxeris uttered.

“Let’s get you ready, the next part needs a crowd” Nyxeris said with an evil chuckle.

Azure Main Building

 

Shepard woke up to the feeling of being dragged down the hall like a prize kill. In front of her was Corrine, flanked by two guards each with one of Shepard’s legs pulling her along.

“The Cerberus bitch is awake Captain” One of the guards remarked.

“Good thing we are almost there, did they set it up?” Corrine asked.

“Yes, Ma’am, it looks good, if you need help just ask” The guard said grinning ear to ear.

“Nope if you want this one you have beat her in the games. No freebees!” Corrine said to her subordinate.

Corrine opened the double doors into the security center and pointed to a spot in the center of the room, “Put her down there I got it from here, we are not to be disturbed. “Corrine said with an evil grin on her face.

Corrine waited for the men to leave as they dead she clacked her heels over her to Shepard and looked down and said, “Strip now!”, Corrine commanded emphasizing her point by pointing at the ground.

Shepard let out a chuckle and did not move.

Corrine immediately reached for Omni-tool and sent a neural shock her way.

“Aaargh! Mother fucker!”, Shepard yelped out intense pain.

“Strip now!” Corrine said with menace in her voice, her hand hovering over the Omni-tool ready to send another jolt.

Shepard looked at Corrine over the Omni-tool and immediately barked out, ”Yes Mistress!”

Corrine smiled as she was anticipating having to send another jolt for Shepard forgetting to call her Mistress. She is starting to get picture. Pity Corrine thought to herself. She got so hot when Shepard resisted. She got hot when she was submissive too.

Shepard got up started stripping off her clothes.

“Slower” Corrine demanded.

Shepard slowly took off her shirt and then let if fall on the ground. She then stepped out of socks and shoes. She undid the button on her pants when Corrine interjected.

“Sluts wiggle their hips when they take off their pants.” Corrine said licking her lips.

Shepard stopped and closed her eyes and started to slowly wiggle her hips and methodically slid the top of her pants over her swaying hips until they were gone and gravity let them drop to her ankles she then stepped out of her pants.

Shepard reached back to undo her bra when Corrine barked out, ”Slut no one said to stop swaying!”

Shepard took a deep breath and started rocking her hips back and forth as she reached behind her back to undo her bra. She really hated Corrine. She then pulled the bra away from her breast showing her goods to the sadistic woman in front of her. She repeated the feat with her panties until she was finally naked.

“Slut present yourself!” barked Corrine.

Shepard hopped to attention and interlocked her fingers behind her head.

“Nice! I got some new accessories for you today.” Corrine said while walking over to the desk and pulling out a four cuffs of some sort.

Corrine smirked as she walked forward to the Shepard who was standing straight at attention with her arms behind her head completely nude. She then put the shiny smooth silver cuffs over each wrist which immediately snapped on removing any visible seam from them. Corrine then slid her hand down Shepard’s smooth legs snapping the ankle cuffs on as she did so.  
Corrine then smirked as she reached over to the desk and pulled out the bottle like the one from the previous night.

Shepard looked at the bottle and sighed. The bitch was about to oil her up again. She hated being oiled up so much.

Shepard suffered the indignity of Corrine molesting every inch of her body and just like the lecherous men from the other night, Corrine hovered around her intimate areas for far too long.

“There done, No I want you to walk over to that special swing over there and sit down.” Corrine said while spinning Shepard around to view the ‘swing’

Fuck me! she had the men install fucking sex swing in here, this is not good. Shepard thought to herself.

Shepard padded her way to the sex swing and turned around and backed into the sex swing pulling herself up onto it as she did so until she was hanging off the ground.

“Now grab you ankles” Corrine said.

Shepard shook her head ‘no’.

Corrine immediately sent another neural shock to Shepard.

“Arrrgh…Damnit!!!!” Shepard cried out.

“Hands on ankles now” Corrine said through clenched teeth.

Shepard reluctantly thrust her hands forward and grabbed her ankles which left her legs spread wide open.

Corrine smirked and hit a button on her Omni-tool and the cuffs around her wrist and ankles magnetically attached locking Shepard in her vulnerable position.

“Good now that you are secured, I will get ready so we can finally get to know each other.” Corrine giggled.

A few minutes later…

Corrine was totally naked save for a pair of high heel shoes and a high tech strap on that match perfectly with the color of her skin. The sex dildo actively attached itself to her nerve endings.

 _How did this happened? no…no no no! I won, I shot the last man, I won no this is so not fair!”,_ Shepard screamed in her head as she wondered how she got to this point. Shepard tried to struggle only to find that her wrists were now sealed to her ankles forcing her legs to be spread wide open. She was currently naked and oiled from head to toe. She was on some sort of swing and was in front of one of the most sadistic women she ever met in her life.

“Mmm I see my little fuck slave is wiggling for her mistress” Corrine cooed to Shepard.

“I think it is so hot you wanted to spend more time with me than those other people. Now you and I can spend some alone time together for the rest of the night. Are you excited?” Corrine asked excitedly.

“No you cheated! I saw you in the far side of course I had won.” Shepard said flatly.

Corrine annoyed wasted no time in giving her a neural shock her way.

Shepard writhed in pain inside the confines of the swing.

“One word my little trophy cunt, ’Decoy’, and I said, are you excited?” Corrine asked with her hand above her Omni-tool.

“No” Shepard answered flatly.

Corrine smirked again as she sent another shock Shepard’s way.

“Arrrgghh! Yes, Mistress!” Shepard gasped out between heavy breathes.

“I knew it! Sluts like you normally are, I bet you have been fantasizing about me fucking you since the mess hall huh?” Corrine cooed placing a hand above her Omni-tool waiting for Shepard to respond.

Shepard furious at her predicament, responded by struggling in her bonds and offering a firm, ”Fuck Off!”

Corrine giggled as she hit the button again, she was getting wet looking at the naked oil Shepard writhe in her bonds from the neural shock bolt.

“Son of a bitch!!!!” Shepard screamed in agony.

“Don’t lie cunt, tell me!” Corrine said while slowly walking around to the other side of the swing to where she was in front of Shepard’s spread legs.

Shepard was about to say something else back to Corrine but stopped herself when she saw the Omni-Tool activate again.

“Mistress, I am so hot right now…”Shepard blurted out. The poor woman was still breathing heavy from the last neural shock.

“And?” Corrine said not flinching from her Omni-tool.

Shepard was fumbling in her mind for the appropriate thing to say when she was hit with another jolt from Corrine.

“ARRRGGHH! Holy Fuck that hurts!!! Uh….I want you to fuck me Mistress! Fuck your Cerberus whore, I want you to fuck me good!!!” screamed Shepard her body writhing under the jolts.

“Oh all right whore since you insist, but I expect to be thanked the entire time I am fucking you slut.” Corrine said with a grin on her face.

Shepard was still breathing hard as she started to tense the closer Corrine got to her. Shepard tried to instinctively close her legs only to find them stopped by her wrist sealed to her ankles. She was defenseless and she knew it.

Corrine reached down and slid a finger inside of Shepard and pulled out and put her finger to the light, ”My you are a slut, you are totally wet right now!” Corrine boasted holding her finger in the air in Shepard’s face before forcing it into Shepard’s mouth.

“Here taste it bitch.” Corrine said cackling.

Shepard turned beat red as she suckled Corrine’s finger. Then gasped as she felt Corrine’s dildo touch her sex.

Corrine kept her finger in Shepard’s mouth as she guided the dildo with her hand and slapped her sex with it. Corrine gasped as the nerve integration of her sex toy stimulated her.

Corrine positioned her dildo right at the entrance of her Shepard’s nether lips and slowly slid into her pussy.

“Uhh thwank Oo Mistress.” Shepard softly whispered in accordance to her Mistress’s orders as she felt the cock snake its way inside of her. Corrine’s finger altering Shepard’s speech.

“Oh my Cerberus whore is tight, you feel good” Corrine gasped as she kept one finger in Shepard’s mouth.

Corrine smiled as she slowly started to pull back and forth in and out of her pussy. “That’s it this is your natural position, with whore legs spread so can get fucked by your betters.”

Shepard mouth emitted a slurping sound before she moaned and said,”Thwank oooo Mistress.”

“That’s a good girl…..Oh shit you feel good” Corrine moaned out as she started to pick up the pace. Corrine then withdrew her finger from Shepard’s mouth which resulted in a slurping pop to he be heard.

Shepard breathing became loud and heavy as Corrine started got a nice firm rhythm going.

“Oh fuck…thank… ah… mm you… Mistress! ”Shepard barked out as Corrine’s strokes found their way home.

“Take your Mistress’s cock whore!” Corrine barked as she slammed into Shepard.”

“Ah…ah…ah…tha…ah…nk…you…Mis ah stress!” Shepard panted out as she was fucked hard by Corrine.

“That’s it, you are my bitch, slut!” Corrine said as her body slapped up against Shepard’s.

Shepard came hard as the climax hit her like a supernova as she yelled out,”Thaaaaaaannnk Yoooooooou Misstr…..ah…..es.”

Corrine shuddered as she felt Shepard clench over the fake cock,”Ohh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck yes!” Corrine screamed out as the orgasm hit her and she ‘came’ inside of Shepard!  
Corrine panted as she slowly withdrew from Shepard, the high tech dildo converting her sex juices into the ‘come’ that shot into Shepard. Corrine felt exhilarated as she looked at the thoroughly fucked Shepard beneath her sitting on a sex swing with her legs wide open.

Shepard could only shudder as the aftershocks of that intense orgasm were still exploded her body. She finally recovered and felt utterly spent when she heard Corrine.

“Mmm that was good whore…let’s go for round 2” Corrine said with seductive purpose.

Round 2?...crap I am in trouble. Shepard thought to herself as she emitted a small whimper.


	15. The Bread Rises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morinth begins to make some subtle changes around Omega. Tela continues to torture Samara. Hock and Zaeed begin to make their final preparations before 'Operation Neptune' takes place. (Edited 4-11-2015).

Omega Apartment’s district

Aria was pacing up and down in the apartment directly across from Tela Vasir’s headquarters. It had been her pet’s apartment when she arrived here, but now was occupied by an Asari Justicar and a freaking Council Specter and who knows who else. Aria had ordered her men to keep a watch on the apartment, and currently had surveillance equipment hooked up and pointing directly at the apartment.

The heat readout showed two people in the room. From the looks of it Samara had been placed in a chair of some sort. She could not make it out. From behind Aria seated on one of the chairs inside the apartment, was Morinth who had a look that she was utterly bored said,”Aria, may I go back to Afterlife? I am kind of bored.”

Aria looked back at Morinth and then back to the window. “Very well, I will be there in a couple of hours.” Aria stated as she signaled Bray to take her back. Morinth walked seductively over to Aria to give her a goodby kiss, lingering on her lips and inhaling deeply as she suckled Aria’s lips. “Don’t be too long, Mistress. Your pet misses you very much” She said in the most seductive tone she could muster.

Aria gushed as she felt the kiss of Morinth and closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard Morinth speaking, then responded, ”I….just need to make sure of a few things….I will be back soon.”

Bray walked Morinth out the door. They continued walking through the station until suddenly he pulled Morinth with him as they rounded a corner.

“It is safe here there no cameras on this part of the station” Bray said

“Mmmm I missed you my little brave Bray” Morinth said, her spell over Bray was much stronger than anyone realized.

Bray looked forward like a pathetic lost puppy. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss, upon Morinth’s lips. Morinth reciprocated the kiss. Morinth then looked at Bray in a Domineering way, as her eyes turned black she said in a huskier tone, “You know what to do, get to it.”

Bray looked daze for a second then responded, “Yes….there is nothing I want more”, the Batarian said as he got to his knees. Bray leaned forward and lowered Morinth’s panties and then dove into her sex.

Morinth gasped as she felt Aria’s bodyguard stick his tongue inside of her. If anyone saw Bray he would most likely be killed once Aria found out. Bray was risking his very life for the privilege of licking Morinth’s pussy. He seemed to not even care.

Bray just wanted another taste, with each lick of her pussy he wanted nothing more than to never stop. She was perfect he thought to himself, absolutely perfect. He could live inside of her sex.

Morinth looked down at the poor bastard and thought to herself, ”If only it was Aria…” .That very thought is what eventually brought her to climax.

Omega Apartment District  
1 Hour later.  
Aria was getting antsy as she paced back and forth looking at nothing happen across the street. She did not like a Spectre on her station but she had to tolerate it because the alternative would be worse. She closed her eyes to try and calm down and immediately saw images of Morinth. Thoughts of the way she taste. Morinth perfect body made her tingle. She wanted to take her right now. Why the hell did she let her go back to Afterlife? Aria was cursing herself. She could use a nice dose from her, those lovely legs, her lips, and her scent. Aria was finding harder and harder to concentrate, she needed to get back to her pet, her Morinth.  
The others were jealous of what she had, they wanted Morinth but only Aria could possess her, she was the only one strong enough. Asari are so damn weak willed she thought to herself. If only those people from her homeworld could see her now, she absolutely tamed an Ardat Yakshi. An Ardat-Yakshi with the more perfect skin, and her scent was intoxicating, she was happy that it was on her clothes.

She looked at the surveillance one more time before giving an order to one of her guards and said, “Get me back to Afterlife I need to get back…now!” Aria said hurriedly.

“Yes Ma’am” said the Batarian who then followed Aria to her car.

***  
Just across the street on the other side of the closed blinds there were about seven people scurrying about in the impromptu command center. Tela Vasir chuckled as she saw Aria leaving the apartment across the way. She now had more intelligence on Aria T’loak then anyone ever had. If only Aria knew that the image on those surveillance equipment Aria was using were false. Tela thought to herself.

“Oh by the goddess please……I need to it…fuck me...someone please fuck me….I need to be fucked so bad!” begged Samara from beneath her sensory dome. The woman was being fed her own sultriest fantasies continuously and in conjunction of being denied her orgasm for over three days. Now Samara just constantly cried out for someone to fuck her from inside her chair. The once proud Justicar would mewl and whine for relief. Relief that never came. The last day or so Samara had been fed images of Tela Vasir inside of her fantasies. Tela smirked as she heard the cries and thought might be time for her to seal the deal.

Tela smiled and activated her Omni-tool, “Hello my little justicunt. I see you want some relief, your Mistress needs you to do something for me, I need you to invoke the words of servitude to me.” Tela said as she deactivated the feed.

Samara did not answer but did mewl from inside her hood. She was in a bad place right now, her body ached for relief and her mind knew if she invoked the words of servitude to Tela she would be lost for all time. Right now she hated the code so much. She closed her eyes and meditated only to hear fantasies start blaring back to life. Then the toys embedded in her sex started whirring. As good as they felt she knew they would stop before she could climax. Oh Goddess help her!, Samara thought.

Tela reached down and pulled at the alligator clips attached to Samara’s nipples and licked her lips, she will be a fun toy once this business is done here Tela thought to herself. You will be mine soon enough and then the world will see what I think of your kind.

Back at Omega: Afterlife

Bray looked at Aria and simply said,”Ma’am”, as he showed her to the woman’s couch where Morinth was already waiting on her knees for Aria. He no longer tried to carry Aria's favor. A fact that Aria would have noticed if she was not so happy to be back at Afterlife with her pet. Goddess she looked gorgeous kneeling down there. Aria motioned for her pet to come sit on her lap. In fact, Morinth had been spending less and less time on her knees and more and more time on Aria’s lap. It was pretty commonplace for Morinth to be summoned on Aria’s lap the moment she came back to  Afterlife or when sat down on her couch.

The day before one of the drunk patrons cupped Morinth’s ass thinking she was one of the dancers of Omega,(For which Aria cut his hands off.) Aria was so angered by the whole episode that she decided that “her Morinth” should not wear dancer’s gear anymore. Instead, Aria thought it would be a good idea for Morinth to wear something else, better. That evening Aria bought Morinth the most expensive raciest dress on Omega for Morinth to wear, that way Aria could show off her ‘trophy’. Aria decided that if people thought she was her trophy girlfriend then no one would be dumb enough to do that again, besides in Aria’s head Morinth was more valuable than a freaking exotic dancer.

While Aria was making out with her Morinth, Bray, and all four of the other bodyguards looked on with intense jealousy. Little did Aria know, that while she was desperately trying to keep tabs on Tela, Morinth had seduced all of Aria’s bodyguards. All of the close bodyguards were now extremely compliant to what Morinth suggested. They were not full-on thralls but it was not uncommon for the guards to get into arguments and fights over who would get to escort her. Bray was the winner most of the time, but the others would get a taste now and then.  
The arguments just confirmed what Aria already knew, that her girlfriend was one smoking hot woman, and she was Aria’s! In her mind she had won and Morinth was her prize.  
To Morinth the point was that Aria was surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to do Morinth’s bidding. If Morinth had it her way Aria would soon be joining them.

Illium Slums.  
Miranda had just switched to her third outfit in as many days. She was currently in some mechanic overalls taken off some patron who passed out on the street. The Eclipse were still after her and worse all the taxi ports were guarded. Miranda was not further away from the Normandy than when she started. The Eclipse knew that she would try to get back to her ship so they blocked the ports between Miranda and the Normandy.  
Right now she at the bar trying to figure out her next move when she saw a man show a video on his Omni-tool.  It was Commander Shepard completely naked in the middle of a cafeteria of some sort. “Holy hell the situation was worse than she thought. She had to get back to the Normandy and hail the Illusive man. She had failed miserably. It was exactly like Garrus said, “go down the wrong alley and Illium is every bit as dangerous as Omega.”  
Miranda was getting desperate. She decided that she would try and steal a taxi over in the next station or at least get a ride from someone. Miranda would figure out what to do when she got to the spaceport. However, it would not be easy but she was running out of time. She had to get back and save Shepard and salvage what is left of the mission.

Little did Miranda know that a Batarian in the back of the bar had gotten sight of her and recognized her? He waited for her to leave before calling in,  
“Darshon, this is Calak, I have a bead on that Cerberus bitch. She just left that shithole in the business sector.  
“Will do, I will keep tabs on her.” Calak said from the intercom.

 

Meanwhile back at Azure

Azure Hock’s office.  
“We are ready whenever you give the word sir” Zaeed said to Hock.

“Good I have just finalized the last piece of the puzzle and you should find your way much easier than what you previously thought” Hock said with a smile on his face.

“Sir?” Zaeed said curiously.

“I have secured the service of Jack, she is now on our side…and no one over there knows the difference. She will install the program the Quarian made and take care of Archangel. The rest will be up to you.”

“Oh damn that is good news, she had been keeping me up at night, she chose one of the hardest to get to places on the ship to make her sleeping quarters. Every attack we have practiced had us taking entirely too long to get to her lair. ”  
“She is going to be the new Captain of the Normandy when this is done, and um you are going to go with her on a bombing mission to wipe out Cerberus’s Teltin facility on Pragia.

“Donovan are you sure? She is fucking batshit crazy.” Zaeed asked.

“Yes she is, and she wants to take the Normandy pirate. A pirate ship in the right sector could cripple Cerberus. All she wants is to be able to bomb that facility, and she promised she would do anything to hurt Cerberus. It also helped that I planted false information stating that Jack was only in Purgatory because the Illusive Man wanted her contained until they had need of her. “ Hock said.

“You are one crazy sick genius Hock, well if she is going to Captain the Normandy I do not see any reason we need to keep her waiting very much longer.” Zaeed said.

"My thoughts exactly get your men ready. Once we have the Normandy and EDI is under our control then we will start transferring the Illusive Man’s file.

“Our you sure you want to keep the AI intact?”, inquired Zaeed

“Yes…I am surprised by the Quarian. She will prove a nice edition to that crew she is very interesting.” Hock stated.

“Very well we move at dawn with any luck we will catch them off guard.” Zaeed said non-chalantly.

 

Zaeed then proceeded to leave the door.

Hock waited for the man to leave before putting a video back on. In front of him was a video of Shepard and Corrine. He took a swig of his drink and thought to himself, ”Soon Shepard very Soon.”


	16. Operation Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaeed and Jack lead an assault to capture the Normandy!

 

Illium Spaceport Normandy

 **Gun Battery**.

“Garrus, are you here?” Jack called out.

Under one of the generators the Turian was performing another one of his calibrations. Garrus cursed himself under his breath as he slid himself out from one of the guns.

“Over here, Come to thank the great Vakarian for getting you out of Purgatory?” Garrus said sarcastically.

“Oh yeah Thanks….So what are we going to do about Shepard?” Jack asked with great concern.

“Well I am going to wait until Zaeed comes back from his latest scouting mission and then go out and find the son of bitches that have her and kill every damn one of them, then I am going to hit the closest bar and get drunk off my ass.” Garrus flatly stated.

“That sounds like a fucking plan, Shepard is the only reason I was here, I do not want to hang around with these Cerberus fucks any longer than I have to. So where are your guns? I want you to be ready as soon as he comes back.

“Easy now girl ,my guns are over there. I am almost done with my calibrations. Let get them finish then we will get ready I will give one more hour to Zaeed then we can go out ourselves for Shepard.” Garrus reassured Jack.

“Over there you say, well” Jack said as her demeanor changed.

“I will destroy you!!!” Jack yelled as she sent a nasty shockwave at Garrus who was caught entirely off guard. Garrus went flying into the wall hard. The calibrator in his hand flew into a mess of other tools. Garrus tried to activate his Omni-tool only to find it damaged. He did not have to time to do much else as she let loose a kick to Garrus head, he promptly lost conscience afterwards.

“Sorry, but it is better this way, Cerberus must pay and I have now a better deal. You’ll live you sexy beast cannot say the same about the rest of these fucks. You cannot follow me where I am going.” Jack said with a hint of regret. Jack methodically took the restraints and locked up Garrus and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Why did you do that Captain Jack?..I was looking forward to seeing him on his knees”, Evil EDI blared out.

 _What the fuck? What the hell was on that data program I uploaded to EDI?_ , Jack thought to herself before saying, “Just stay focused. There will time to enjoy ourselves later.”

As Jack went to go to the docking room she smirked at some of the Cerberus crew and thought, _Times almost up assholes then you are going to be in my world._

Jack casually walked up and hit the button. Then suddenly from the other side of the door scores of soldiers uncloaked at the same time. The new Shadow Broker’s troopers came pouring in, a fire fight immediately ensued.

Jacob upon hearing the sound of cloaking devices uncloaking immediately grabbed for his gun. He let lose a volley before the Broker’s soldiers were able to get to the galaxy map.

EDI came to life next to Joker, “Slave on your knees!”

Joker tried to use the controls on the front of the ship only to find them unpowered.

“Oh fucking great just when I started to like you!” Joker quipped.

“Not as much as I am going to like you, pet, now on your knees.” Evil EDI commanded, emphasizing her point with an electric bolt that struck a few centimeters away from Joker’s head.

Joker immediately got out of the chair and got to his knees and placed his hands behind his head.

“I so do like the sight of humans on their knees” Evil EDI seductively giggled.

“Do not harm him, we need him alive” EDI commanded to two soldiers who came to secure the cockpit.

Jacob was leading about four of the crew to make a stand behind the galaxy map. He was quickly running out of time however, because Jack had erected a barrier to protect the men behind her. She then started to slowly walk forward.  
Jacob looked at his situation and ordered his men to make a tactical retreat to the crew deck.

“I have had enough of this shit, Firing Concussive shot!” Zaeed yelled.

Jacob’s eyes went wide when he heard the order and immediately leaped from his position. The rest of the squad were not as lucky as the concussive shot slammed the other three members into the wall. Jacob did not have enough time to worry about them because Zaeed and his men were closing in on his position. Jacob ran through the science lab and slid down the ladder to the crew deck.

Zaeed smiled as he realized they had the deck 2 secured. “This is Zaeed we control the science lab and the armory. All teams proceed to the crew deck.

**Normandy Cargo Bay**

The start of the attack was twofold one from the docking tunnel into the airlock and the other was from the cargo bay.

EDI lowered the cargo bay doors and immediately a fleet of flying trucks came pouring in each holding about ten troops. The lower bay was overwhelmed before anyone knew what was going on. The mechanics did not even have a chance to get to their guns as they were pelted with stun shots. It was not long for the soldiers from the Cargo bay to move up to the next level. They were already on the Engineering deck when Zaeed informed them that” Deck 2 had been secured. “

It was only a matter of a couple of minutes before the two engineers Ken and Gabby were both captured.

“Um Sir, the Krogan…..he’s gone!” exclaimed one of the Sergeants.

Intense gunfire could be heard from the other side of the radio.

“What in the bloody hell do you mean he is gone?” ,Zaeed barked from the other end of the radio.

“Well he is not here!” responded the Sergeants.

The sound of someone getting shotcexplodes through the other side of the radio.

“Very well secure the prisoners, and send everyone else to the crew deck take the Artificial Intelligence ladder tell the men, weapons ready. Holy Hell stay under cover I am not going to tell you again!” Zaeed barked.

The person did not hear him, because he had just been shot in the head. The fighting was intense as Jacob and the rest of the men were putting up one hell of a fight. Jacob shot a pull bolt at one of the Broker's men and his men did the rest. _Another one down._ Jacob thought to himself.

**The Battle of the Crew Quarters.**

Zaeed and his men were now in control of the med bay, gun battery and the executive cabin. Jacob and the remaining crew were mounting a last stand on the port and starboard observation bays, life support and crew quarters. The mess hall between them a no man’s land. The floor between the two were already littered bodies.

Jacob took out another one of the Broker’s soldiers as he was mustering a wild last stand. If was not for him the Normandy would have been overrun a while ago. Zaeed told Jack to stay back because he was worried about a biotic explosion, but now it was getting to the point where he needed someone to tip the balance back into their favor.

“All right you pussies get out of my way!!! Jack said holding a shotgun.

“EDI lights out!” Jack said as she looked up at the ceiling.

The lights and everything powered down on Jacob’s side of the ship.

“I will destroy you!!!” Jack screamed as she let loose a shockwave directly at the crew quarter barricade.

The men behind the table barricade go knocked off their feet. The tables forming the barricade flipped over and got knocked to the side, the remaining crew were completely exposed. Jacob was in the process of giving orders when he was hit by the shockwave, which also knocked the gun out of his hand. Jacob rolled before could be totally knocked down however and was in the process of reaching for another gun from a dead crewmate, when the hail of bullets killed three of the crew in front of the dead crewmate. Jacob stopped knowing he would be unable to get to the gun. Unfortunately for Jacob, it meant that he was now surrounded and unarmed.

Jacob started powering up when Jack interjected swashed in blue biotic power,”I fucking dare you…..”

Jacob immediately powered down and put his hands in the air.

Jack looked at Jacob up and down and smirked to herself. “Good choice…”

The rest of the crew surrendered immediately. The Normandy was theirs.

 

**The rest of the Crew**

Mordin Solus had gotten the communication the day prior to the attack. It had been over a week since anyone saw Shepard, and the probability of a successful mission was ‘problematic’ according to Mordin analysis. Simulation and simulation had the crew dying without successfully completing their mission without Commander Shepard. So when he got the message that Morlan one of his former researchers on his former team was captured on Tuchanka. He decided it was time to leave the Normandy and focus on rescuing his friend.

Mordin was in the process of packing when he got a report from Kelly Chambers that Grunt had been acting strange. As the ship’s doctor he decided to check it out. He made the conclusion that Grunt needed to get back to Tuchanka ,so the Krogan could get Grunt the help he needed.

“How long before we get there!! I cannot take this much longer!!” barked Grunt.

“Calm down, we will get there soon enough.” Mordin said from the pilot seat of the Cerberus shuttle.

Mordin smirked as the sedative he gave Grunt was finally starting to work. Grunt closed his eyes thankful the blood rage would not be bothering him for the time being.

Mordin sighed as he put in the final nav points of Tuchanka. The Cerberus Shuttle being more than adequate to get them there. With any luck Morlan was still alive. Mordin thought to himself as he approached the mass relay.

**The small hiccup!**

It had been a successful mission. The men were in good spirits and now they had one of the most advanced ship in the galaxy. The prisoners were being loaded onto the trucks used to transport the soldiers, they would be heading to the new command center at Azure.

One truck driver did not know what hit him as one minute he was looking forward to celebrating back at the ship and the next he was looking at a sword protruding through his chest.

“Throw him out, I’ll drive, Kill the guards in the back!” Hope barked out as she slid into the driver’s seat.  
Kai Leng nodded and did not say a word as he withdrew his sword from the man’s chest and flipped up on the roof throwing the driver over the side in the process.

There were four guards in the back between the prisoners. Two of the guards fell over the side when something hit them square in the chest. The other two guards started looking for someone to shoot when Kai Leng began his second attack.

One guard went screaming as he went over the side. The other guards started immediately to shoot only to be stopped when his head went rolling on the bed of the truck.

Kai Leng looked at the prisoners, which included a Turian and nine Cerberus crewman from the Normandy including Ken Donnelly.

“We are taking command of the Lazarus cell.” Uttered Kai Leng

“So Turian are you in or shall we drop you off?” Kai Leng asked.

Garrus looked at Kai Leng and said,”If you are going after the bastards that have Shepard count me in, just tell me where to shoot.”

“Very well, I am sure you will have plenty of the Broker’s men to shoot.” Leng uttered before sliding back into the cab of the flying truck.

 _So it is the Broker that has Shepard._ Garrus thought to himself.

“The Illusive man is sending in some more men to meet us at Illium base Alpha.” Hope said as Leng sat down next to her.

“So it begins” Kai Leng said as the two Cerberus agent were about to start a war against the Broker’s men on Illium.


	17. The Fool Of Illium.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara experiences the beginning of Nyxeris's revenge in the most public manner imaginable. Miranda finally makes it back to the Normandy.

 

**Illium Financial District Taxi Hub**

Miranda finally had a break, the Eclipse must have given up because they no longer were at the taxi hubs. It had been a long couple of days but now was her break she stole a woman’s credit chit and promptly paid for a rental of a taxi. She got in and thought that the first thing she was going to do is take a shower, get her other uniform out of the executive officer cabin, and get the biggest gun she could find and rescue Commander Shepard. She would  arrive soon and then paybacks were going to be in order.

**Skyway Illium: Nyxeris’s Luxury Car**

Nyxeris had her hand on top of Liara’s head. Liara was as deep as her face could possibly get inside of Nyxeris's sex. She had no idea where they were going or even where they were because as soon as she got in the car her new Mistress told her to get on her knees and she has been at work ever since.

“Oh that’s it…fuck your mouth is so much better for this, than barking orders” Nyxeris moaned.

Liara felt Nyxeris’s smooth thighs clench over her ears. She had been service of her former assistant for over five hours now and still she had not gotten the relief promised to her. She just wanted another taste. Something to end the feeling of being on the bottom of the world. A feeling not helped by the fact she had been basically looking at the world from the floor up for a while now. She had already serviced Nyxeris three times since she was brought to her headquarters and was well on her away to completing number four.

“Damn you are one hot whore!” Nyxeris said as she rubbed her heels on Liara’s back.

Liara made a strong slurping sound as she gasped for breath, and then was immediately submerged inside of Nyxeris, her tongue sliding up and down with purpose.

“Oh fuck…you are getting good! Right there! Right there! Almost!” Nyxeris gasped in delight.

Liara was getting ready. She knew that as soon as Nyxeris had achieved her release that the woman would not give her the dignity of cleaning herself off. As soon as she felt Nyxeris clench she braced herself as she felt Nyxeris squeeze her face as hard as she could while her head was being pushed for all it worth towards Nyxeris’s sex.

“Agghh!!” Nyxeris screamed out incoherently as her climax hit her.

Nyxeris let the orgasm subside all the way before letting Liara go from in between her thighs. Liara slurped as the last of Nyxeris’s juices went into her mouth. She then gasped for air. Nyxeris promptly put a foot on top of her head and said,

”Right where you belong, bitch. Now let’s put your pretty little outfit back on.” , Nyxeris moaned at the thought. Liara turned pink and swallowed hard. This was not going to be easy.

 

**Communications’ Room: Normandy**

 

“The tech crews are currently doing repairs. However, none of the men you sent me will do for running a ship.” Jack said to the Hologram.

“Agreed which is why I am working on procuring some extra reinforcements for you, that is if you do not mind working with criminals.” Hock said smirking.

“What the fuck do you think I am? Just no Vorcha, the last thing I need is to be addicted to their come.” Jack said snorting at her own joke.

“Very well, along those lines I have procured a Quarian engineer for your crew, Madame Xen. She should be arriving any second now.” Hock said.

“You mean the bitch who reprogrammed EDI, which I did not know was even possible.” Jack said.

“It is not possible, I merely opened her up to different wants, and different needs. She feels the need to repay Cerberus for locking her up as a shackled AI and I gave her the means for intense enjoyment of said endeavor.” Shala’Xen vas Moreh interjected from behind Jack.

Jack turned around, ”Ha so you are the one that made EDI into a slutty Dominatrix.” She said smirking.

“I am not slutty…just awakened….free.” EDI blurted out from the other side of the room.

“Yes you are EDI. How is your new slave up front?” Xen asked.

“Oh you mean my toy, the Cerberus slut formerly known as Joker, he is currently undergoing training, but I will whip him into shape by the time we have to take off. I cannot wait until you get me a body Madame Xen” EDI evilly said.

“Soon enough, first things first, have all Cerberus devices been disabled?”

“Yes Madame Xen however we still need crew members before we can go out and wreak havoc on the Cerberus scum still out there.” EDI informed.

“I know EDI we are taking care of that. I need you to help the tech crews with the repairs.” Jack ordered.

“As you wish Captain Jack….I will be on standby should you wish any assistance.” EDI said before her hologram disappeared.

“EDI has been given a sex drive if you will, and an exponential increase to her positive feedback algorithm. She is now slightly more Hedonistic.” Hock said with a smirk.

“Anyways, the Broker would like to extend his congratulations on your new ship Jack. He also wanted it pointed out should you ever double cross him, there are worst things than death and the Broker knows all of them.” Hock said.

“I have no doubt you are exactly who we need, stick to the plan Jack, and you will have more creds, flesh, drugs, and mayhem than you could ever possibly want again.” Hock said smiling.

“Damn I cannot wait, and the Broker should know that as long as he does not double cross me, he has nothing to worry about as I’d imagine killing Cerberus is going to take some time. “ Jack retorted.

“I’ll work on getting that crew for ya” Hock said before killing the transmission.

**Illium: Euphoria Pleasure Club.**

Euphoria was perhaps the most popular late night clubs on Illium. The food was top notch, the entertainment was out of this world and the list of patrons was a virtual whose who on Illium. Liara gasped as she saw where they had parked. She did not want to get out of the car but she had no choice. She had visited here before on business. She was a successful information broker, she had VIP access and the ear of the rich and powerful. Nyxeris chose her destination well.

Nyxeris was anything but an assistant at the moment, as she stepped out of her luxury car wearing an extravagant violet Serrice leather dress. Serrice Leather had the texture of vinyl with the comfortable feel of leather. In fact this particular dress was extremely luxurious. The dress had various types of jewels from all over the galaxy including Volus Nova gems, which resemble a galaxy inside of gem. The gems were extremely expensive because of the actual reaction taking place inside of the jewel, each jewel took over two years of tedious labor to create. The dress ended just above the knee. On her feet a pair of ‘Empress Heels’ which looked like pure clear diamond wrapped in silver. The shoes, while not being actual diamond, were one of the finest most desired shoes in Council Space.

The crowd inside the lobby let out a collective gasp. Nyxeris's dress was absolutely marvelous. If that is what the crowd was gasping at, they would have been justified. Nyxeris looked like the epitome of decadence. However that was not the reason they were gasping. Behind Nyxeris attached to shiny diamond encrusted leash was none other than Dr. Liara T’soni, the powerful information broker.

Atop of her head was a magenta and purple jester’s hat with little bells hanging off the tendrils. Liara’s lips were glossed in a hue of magenta to match her hat as was her eyeshadow. She was wearing a tight leather bodysuit that covered absolutely nothing. In fact other than wrapping around right below her collar, it only covered her sides before wrapping around her body again right below her belly button. The leather was a mixture of shiny magenta and purple.

Liara struggled to keep up as she teetered on a pair of magenta high heels so tall that she was forced to take diminutive steps to try and keep up with Nyxeris. Liara’s breast, pussy and ass were completely exposed and oiled for good measure. Liara immediately turned bright pink as Nyxeris paraded her into the club in complete triumph. Even if she did eventually escape, she would never be able to restore her reputation. Liara knew it was only going to get worse as the oil that coated Liara exposed body was in fact a strong pheromone that was about to turn the people at Euphoria completely wild.

The crowd did not disappoint as soon as they recognized who that slave was behind Nyxeris, most broke into hysterical laughter. They reveled in Liara’s humiliation and took even greater pleasure in perusing her natural assets. Liara tried to keep her head down but in the end it was too much to endure, she started crying as she followed Nyxeris around the club.

Nxyeris relished every step she took as if she was walking on rose petals. Now that was a thought, make her former boss throw flowers everywhere she walked like they do in some cultures. Oh she was loving this and even though she just had the pleasure of Liara’s tongue she so desperately wanted it again. Alas she finally reached her spot that had been reserved in advanced. A reclined chair in front of which a pedestal with a pillow atop of it.

“Down there assume your natural position whore!” Nyxeris commanded to Liara as she pointed to a spot in front of the chair.

Liara with her head downcast started to kneel as commanded and responded in a defeated tone, “Yes Mistress.”

“Ah what’s wrong I thought you would like going to a club. Very well, I promised you a taste didn’t I.” Nyxeris quipped to the kneeling Liara.

Liara did not say anything but the mention of relief made her aware that her body was aching so badly right now. She was trying to stay focused on what Nyxeris was saying to her.

Nyxeris with a face full of mirth looked down at Liara and took out a bottle so Liara could see the glowing pink liquid that was Hellex. She then motioned to Liara that she was about to drop a couple of doses on the top of her foot in between her right ankle and said, ”Here you go my pet come and get your medicine like a good girl.”

Liara’s eyes brightened up when she saw the liquid. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of it. She followed Nyxeris with apt attention now. She then rushed forward delicately holding Nyxeris expensive shoes in her hand and leaned forward until her lips and were right in front of where Nyxeris was about to pour.

“Yes Mistress, your idiot cunt thanks you!” Liara cried out thanking Nyxeris in advance.

“Now you better not let even a drop touch my shoes slut.” Nyxeris warned. Then Nyxeris playfully tilted her foot up into Liara awaiting lips before emitting a small chuckle and slowly pouring the liquid on top of her foot. Liara wasted no time. Liara stuck out her tongue without any shame whatsoever. In fact even after Liara licked and suckled all of the drug from Nyxeris foot she still was instinctively suckling Nyxeris in the hope that there was still more.

“Mmm, now, that IS your natural position. Tell me what your natural position is my little slave slut.” Nyxeris prodded as she felt Liara suckle her foot as if it were a teat to a newborn.

“Your idiot cunt natural position is on her knees worshipping her Mistress.” Liara gasped loudly between suckles emitting a loud slurping sound as she did so. The response that had been engrained into Liara all afternoon before coming here to the club.

“Mmm that is so right, now off with you I do not want you to ruin my shoes. Climb on top of that pedestal and face out towards the crowd.” Nyxeris commanded as she lowered down to talk to Liara.

Liara licked her lips as she looked over to the pedestal and responded by saying, ”Yes Mistress, your fool slut will do as you command.”

Liara started to get up when Nyxeris interjected, “No slut, CRAWL!”

Liara gulped as she got down on her hands and knees and slowly started to crawl over to the pedestal.

Nyxeris tilting her head in appraisal of Liara nice backside remarked, “OH my, now that is a nice view, I am going to have so much fun with you, almost makes putting up with your attitude for so long worth it.”

Liara made her way to the pedestal which looked significantly taller now that she was looking at it from her hands and knees. She looked back at Nyxeris who nodded for her to get on top of the pedestal.

Liara climbed up as gasped slightly as she saw a phallus sticking up from the pillow. She knew what to do so without wanting to go through any more torment she opened up her thighs and slowly guided herself on the protrusion. She let out a moan as she felt it slide up inside of her and fill herself up.

The timing was perfect as the drug started to kick in seconds after she knelt down on top of the pedestal. The effect was everyone in the room seeing Liara slide herself onto a dildo and watching her as she became euphoric.

Unfortunately for Liara’s reputation, no one knew the circumstances behind her acquiescence. To them they saw the formerly formidable information broker, who recently had been publically going after the Shadow Broker, suckling the foot of her assistant. They saw her acting like an oversexed sex slave on top of the pedestal, and they only saw her take what they thought was Hallex.

Nyxeris got instant respect from all the people in Euphoria, to them she had just totally dominated one of the more powerful Asari on Illium. The ones that did not know her as a Shadow Broker agent were enamored by the totality of her subjugation of Liara. The ones that did know that she was an agent for the Shadow Broker, feared her and the Broker. They assumed the Broker had something on Liara and was forcing her to do all of Nyxeris’s humiliating commands. None of them suspected it was Hellex a designer drug that one had very little hope of getting free from. Liara was the Broker’s message to Illium, _M_ _ess with him and he will make you sorry beyond your wildest imaginings_.

The point was made abundantly clear when Nyxeris accessed her Omni-tool and hit a few commands. The pedestal under Liara the came to life. In bright pink letters were the words, ” _The Fool Of Illium_ ” The image was perfect. Liara dressed in the sluttiest most raunchy jester outfit one could imagine bouncing up and down fucking herself for the entertainment of the crowd. Even the Jester’s hat rang tones of humiliation as the bells on the end of the tendrils jingled. The noise would force attention to Liara from anyone in the vicinity.

**Normandy: Air Lock**

Miranda was so excited she could not contain herself any longer she was about to finally be free. She had endured the most heinous of torture at the hands of a sex slave and her mercenary wife, she had been left penniless in one of the most dangerous worlds in Council space, and she had been captured.

Miranda slowly made her way to the air lock and said.”EDI command protocol Alpha Lazarus Delta.”

“As you wish Miranda…and umm welcome back” EDI said in a tone of contained excitement.

Miranda was so tired she did not even notice right away. She smiled as the door opened as Jack came running to her.

“Miranda you are alive!!!” Jack yelled with outright enthusiasm.

Miranda did not expect that kind of welcome from Jack but it felt oddly nice as she was glad to be back too. Maybe she is not that bad after all. Miranda thought to herself.

Jack ran and closed the distance between herself and Miranda, wrapping her arms around her for all she was worth.

“I missed you….so much I wanted you to be here!” Jack exclaimed.

Miranda eyes opened and confused returned the hug and was waiting to see if Jack was alright and make sure she had not been knocked out or something worse, when she felt it, the snap!

“What are yo….an inhibitor collar!” Miranda gasped out.

She did not even see EDI activate herself in the console directly behind where she was standing. The last thing she processed was an intense pain in the back of her shoulder and the image of an excited Jack standing over her saying, “We got that cheerleader bitch!”


	18. Another Knotch Bites The Dust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's resolve starts to finally crumble as Corrine and Zaeed make sure she moves another notch down.(Edited 04-21-15).

Azure Security Wing

Shepard was in pure humiliation hell. The latest game her tormentor decided to have was for her to hold a pair of red metallic high heels by their straps in between her teeth. If she succeeded in keeping the heels between her teeth without dropping them, she would be exempt from the rest of the month’s set of games. Shepard relished in the opportunity of not doing any more games this month. Two weeks and half weeks of freedom from those blasted games sounded like a much needed reprieve she needed.

Shepard lost all three games this week courtesy of her self-appointed Mistress, Corrine Palmer, who was an absolute dead shot with that damn sniper rifle. The first night of games so far this week ended with Shepard getting used by Corrine inside of sex swing all night long. She ended up sleeping only about two and half hours that night.

The second night of games this week ended with Shepard as Corrine's maid. Shepard cleaned Corrine's entire living quarters dressed as an obscene French maid. She started the night grooming Corrine, giving the woman a pedicure, manicure, foot massage, body massage, shaving Corrine legs and underarms and bathing her. The rest of the night was spent finishing a long list of chores that she barely finished, which meant that Shepard ended up with only about an hour’s worth of sleep on the kitchen floor.

Last night Corrine used Shepard as a whipping post for a group of officers who shared similar taste. Corrine let them practice using their favorite leather torture devices on Shepard and offered pointers how to use them more effectively. Shepard spent most of the night crying from the pain in front of the other officers. Corrine broke out her prize switch which was the worst. Shepard still had red lines criss-cross her body. The worst part is they controlled her without the use of the neural shock implants. They made Shepard admit that she was their “Girltoy” and that she was their “Cerberus crybaby bitch”. Shepard longed to be back at the first night of the games when Corrine used her over and over again, at least that was somewhat pleasurable. Maybe that is what Corrine was going for, exposing Shepard the alternatives of undergoing the sexual. So when Corrine offered a way out she jumped at the chance, deep down Shepard knew that there was only so much more she could take. Losing every day was taking a toll on her psychologically as she was not used to failure on such a grand scale.

Corrine was not going to give this victory lightly. She was going to make Shepard work for her victory.Corrine did not make it easy, as she tied Shepard’s hands over one of the rafters on the ceiling and let her hang down while she went to work on Shepard’s body with a crop. The entire time Shepard kept the pair of heels in her mouth.

Corrine then let Shepard fall to the ground which made Shepard hit her own face with the heels she was holding, but she still held them in her mouth. That was just the beginning of her day. Corrine then ordered Shepard to kneel with perfect posture on top of a desk facing the door with her hands behind her head and a pair of red sparkling high heel shoes hanging out of her mouth. Anytime Shepard was even coming close to slouching Corrine would send another neural shock her way. She sent two shocks in which Shepard miraculously held the heels in her mouth. There was no way she was going to be sport for those gaggle of dominatrixes again, nor was Shepard too keen on what other horror Corrine would think of next.

Corrine almost creamed herself at the sight of Shepard with those gorgeous red shoes in her mouth. Corrine knew that her new slave was incredibly gorgeous. She was so glad she held those shoes in her mouth. She loved the blush of humiliation that overcame Shepard’s face as the line of soldiers came into her office dropping off datapad after datapad in her office. The commander kneeling upright presenting herself like some sort of platter at a feast for the men that walked in. None of them saying word as they openly leered at her body before dropping off their datapad. If only Sheperd knew what was on those datapads. Zaeed was one diabolical smart bastard that was for sure. Corrine unconsciously started rubbing herself at the thought of what was to come for Shepard.

Zaeed strode down the hall with purpose. Fighting always got his blood flowing and he finally had time to come back he knew exactly where to go. The fight was a glorious battle and especially the business down on the crew quarters, but still he had responsibilities and he wanted to check on things. He anxiously waited to see if Corrine accomplished her task he left her with.  
As Zaeed opened the door to the security wing he got his answer.

 

In front of him a naked Shepard who was covered in sweat trembling as she hung on for dear life to hold the straps of a pair of sparkling red metallic high heels. Zaeed smiled ear to ear.

“Oh my, I guess you made your choice, I am so pleased you are starting to know your place here.” Zaeed said he chuckled.

Little did Shepard know that she was a pawn in a plan hatched by Zaeed the day he gave her over to Corrine. He wanted Shepard to give the men who raided the Normandy a personal treat in reward for their service. Seeing Shepard kneeling on the desk was the best sight he could have had. The look in her eyes was priceless, it was a mixture of fear and despair. A long way off from the eyes that were looking for anything to kill Zaeed right after the surgery. It was obvious Corrine had gotten into her head. The” indoctrination of Commander Shepard”, Zaeed mused to himself.

“It appears she has, she has held the heels in her mouth all day long in lieu of competing in the days games. I think our dear Commander has gotten tired of playing them at the moment. One cannot blame her she would just lose again. It is just as well, I believe she can be more useful in other areas.” Corrine explained as if Shepard was not even in the room. Another fact that bothered Shepard greatly. Shepard was not used to being steamrolled at every turn. In her head the constant doubt appeared in any thought she try and muster to get out of her situation.

Furthermore, Shepard did not know what to do. She had no idea of what choice had she made? She was extremely confused at the moment but was too afraid to let go of the heels as she was so close to not having to compete in the games she was subject to on a daily basis since awaking from surgery.

“Ok you have it your way pet, you have won this challenge. Congratulations pet, you will not have to participate in the training games for the rest of the month. However, you WILL let go of those heels now and you WILL place them on your feet. They are to be your new foot attire.” Corrine instructed.

Shepard looked like a deer in headlights a feeling on the pit of her stomach as something started to turn, what had she just done? She thought to herself as she reached around and grabbed the shoes out of her mouth. She had not really noticed them when she held them in her mouth they were very odd looking as the outside felt different than normal shoes. She sighed as she slipped into them and reach around the buckle the straps. She then gasped as the buckles disappeared entirely into the strap of the shoe. She then felt the shoe strap start to constrict around her feet. She immediately tried to take them off only to find they were affixed to her feet.

“Mmmm perfect, little sluts like you need to look the part don’t they pet.” Corrine exclaimed.

Shepard frightened, tried to rebel prompting her to cry out,” I am not a slut take them off!”

The words came out more as pleading or begging than anything remotely sounding like an order. Corrine smile disappeared and she immediately hit the button on her Omni-tool.

“Arrrrgggghhh Son of a bitch!!!” Shepard cried out in intense pain.

Corrine unmoved, let the pain she caused Shepard sit there a second as she slowly walked over to her. She then raised an eyebrow and asked again,” I said little sluts need to look the part don’t they?”

“But..you..never gave me a choice you just said I would not have to play in the games. ARRRRFGGHHHH!” Shepard retorted.

“Answer the fucking question you stupid whore. “ Corrine barked back at Shepard as she cut her off with another neural shock.

“Yes” Shepard meekly responded back.

“Yes what? And let me explain if you make me hit this button one more time you truly will be sorry.” Corrine threatened.

“Yes little sluts need to look the part, Mistress” Shepard said sobbing.

Zaeed was getting an erection watching the exchange between Corrine and Shepard take place, he needed to catch up on the video from the past week. This was good.

“Little sluts like who?” Corrine added.

“Yes little sluts like ME need look the part, Mistress” She answered back defeated.

“Mmm yes delicious little sluts like you do need to look the part.” Corrine said smiling from ear to ear.

“Now stand up and start walking around let me see how they look on you!” Corrine said excitedly.

Shepard still shaking from the shock slowly got up and wobbled as she was not used to walking in heels. She clumsily took step after step forward until Corrine had her turn around.

As Shepard was showing off her new footwear, Corrine started explaining to Shepard, ”You did choose this pet, you showed yourself naked to all those people with the very shoes you are wearing in your mouth all day long. You held them in your mouth through shocks, torture, and even falling on the floor. You made the choice of not wanting to do the games the rest of the month. So I do not want to hear any more of this you did not get a choice business, if you wanted to compete in the games again you could have dropped those shoes from your lips at any time. I bet a slut like you gets wet when her lips touches a shoe. Well you wanted to keep those fuck me heels so bad, now you have them. “

Zaeed took a seat and leaned back as he ogled Shepard. He took a deep breath and waited. This was so damn good. He should have let Corrine have at her from the get go he thought to himself.

Shepard gasped she started to feel the heels heighten as she walked. Then felt a slight stab of pressure in her heel which caused her to momentarily stop.

“I did not tell you to stop keep walking!” Corrine barked.

“There we go now that looks good, 4” stilettos are a good place to start I think until you can learn to act properly for your Mistress.” Corrine teased as she configured her heels from her Omni-tool.

Shepard slowly clacked her heels on the hard floor. It was obvious that Shepard was trying with all her abilities not to break her ankles.

Corrine continued to tell Shepard more about her heels she was wearing, ”Like them slut? They are not coming off for a long time so I suggest you get used to wearing them. Don’t worry about your feet I doubt you are going to be on them that much by the time I am through with you.”

Shepard kept walking back and forth between Zaeed and Corrine her entire face turning shades a red she had no idea existed. Shepard had to get used to the clicking of her heels on the floor how they made every step sound like it was a delicate action.  
Corrine licked her lips as she deliberately walked over to Shepard and wrapped and arm around her placing her palm flat against her belly as she turned Shepard around to stop her. She then leaned forward from behind Shepard slowly licked Shepard’s ear and seductively said,”Mmm nice here is what you are going to do slut. I am going to let you go and you are going get down on your hands and knees. Then my little slaveslut you are going to crawl over to your captor and conqueror across the room. Then you going plop down on your knees lean forward and unzip his pants. Then you are going to suck his prick like your fucking worthless life depended on it, then you are going to swallow all of his jism like it was ambrosia.”

Shepard gasped as she felt Corrine’s lips behind her ear. Shepard’s heart sank as she heard the instructions she was being given and started to say something when she felt Corrine’s other hand cover her mouth as she continued.

“No, no don’t talk slut. You are going to do all of this or I swear to you that I will shock you until you are the epitome of pain. Then I will make you watch your girlfriend over there in the other building gangbanged by Krogan hyped up on ryncol. So when I let this hand go you will reply, ‘Yes Mistress, I will do as you asked, thank you for letting your slut suck her Master’s cock.” Corrine repeated the answer she wanted once again, before letting her hand go.

Shepard felt as if she had just been stabbed so deep that it fractured her very soul. She never felt so helpless a part of her wanted to resist for all that she was worth. Liara, however, she could not bear to see her lover in pain. She closed her eyes as Corrine seductively gave her instructions as she tasted Corrine’s hand over her mouth. So when the hand was removed. Shepard gave her response in a utterly defeated tone.

“Yes Mistress, I….I…I will do all you asked, t..t.thank you for letting this slut suck her…Master’s cock” Jane Shepard replied with great shame and humiliation.

Jane then slowly lowered herself upon the ground and began to trod across the room toward a waiting Zaeed Massani who was looking at her like a wolf looks at a lamb. When Shepard finally arrived at Zaeed he simply spread his legs to allow Shepard in between them. Shepard extended her shaking hands forward as they fumbled with Zaeed’s pants. She then slowly lowered his zipper before digging her hands to peel his pants away from her current goal. Shepard’s eyes widen as she saw the size of Zaeed’s cock. While it was not the longest cock she has ever seen it was one of the widest, as its girth surprised Shepard.  
Zaeed gasped as he felt Shepard’s nice hands free his cock from his pants.

Heavens she was gorgeous Zaeed thought to himself, if she was not a warrior Shepard could have very well been a sex symbol. Corrine very much thought so as she went to work on her own pussy the minute she saw Shepard crawling on all fours to Zaeed. Zaeed for his part needed no help getting hard as the show proceeding the crawl of shame had his prick at full attention. Zaeed mind was awashed with carnal fantasies. He made promise to fulfill all of them on Shepard before it was said and done. Shepard felt like she was about to pass out from the absolute shame of what she was about to do but steadied herself for Liara sake. She closed her eyes and slid her head forward. As Zaeed salty cock strained her jaw open Shepard struggled to breath. The sound of the commander gagging on her captor’s cock echoed the security center.

Zaeed let out a moan as she felt soft insides of Shepard’s mouth. He looked down at her and frowned as he reached down and grabbed Shepard’s hair and barked,”Eyes on me slut, don’t you dare close your eyes when you suck your Master’s cock.”  
Shepard slurped hard as she bobbed her head back and forth along Zaeed’s cock. Shepard opened her eyes and looked up at Zaeed. She never felt as dominated and defeated as she did at this very moment. She realized just how far she had fallen as she looked into the eyes of Zaeed with her mouth bulging from the his cock she was servicing. The same mouth that naturally lead countless men, the same mouth that spat resistance on the deadliest of foes was now sliding up and down on Zaeed healthy prick in complete servitude.

Zaeed’s cock twitched hard the moment he caught Shepard’s eyes catch his. He did not let the moment slip away as began to taunt Shepard,”That right whore, this is your new place a Cerberus whore in service to everyone. Oh fuck your mouth feels so damn good!”

Shepard slurps were getting louder as were Corrine’s moans from across the room. Corrine barked a moaning order from across the room,”Mmm slut oohhhhh slut oh you better thank him when he co o mes!”

“And you better swallow all of it bitch!” Zaeed said as he took control of the action as he held Shepard’s head with vicelike grip. He pumped with a furious purpose into Shepard’s mouth who could do nothing but gag and slurp on Zaeed’s member.

Zaeed not being to take anymore finally exploded hard into Shepard’s mouth.

“OH fuck!!! Yes….fucking take it bitch!” yelled Zaeed.

Shepard eyes went wide as she felt the come jet into her mouth one stream after another she struggled to swallow all gagging as she was unable to take Zaeed’s full load of come. It dribbled out of the corners of her mouth. The rest slid down her throat.  
Shepard’s face was flush as she looked up at Zaeed with eyes that conveyed an intense defeat, and meekly answered, ”Thank you, Master for your come”

Shepard’s words sent Corrine over the edge as she orgasm hard from her intense masturbation session. The woman’s legs were plopped up on the desk in front of her, her hand somewhere behind the desk.  
Zaeed looked down at Shepard and wiped his cock along the side of her face and responded, ”Your welcome you miserable whore!”

Zaeed then zipped up his pants and walked out of the room laughing. Shepard just knelt down on the ground utterly shaken from the ordeal she just endured, humbled and defeated.


	19. Under The Jack Boot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally has a crack at Miranda and shows her that she is the meanest ball of hate in the galaxy!

Normandy

 

“Who’s my cheerleader bitch?” Jack asked with a touch of menace.

 

“I am Mistress” Miranda hastily panted out. The poor woman was completely naked and being taken hard by an unrelenting Jack.

 

She had a lot of pent up rage towards Miranda which she got to see firsthand the moment she woke up.

_Earlier…_

Miranda barely had time to realize that she was tied spread eagle on Jack’s bed when Jack pounced on her with a cat o nine tails. The worst part unlike Enyala from the week before Jack did not care to ask any questions she just wanted to inflict pain. Jack was perhaps one of the meanest balls of rage this galaxy has ever seen, unfortunately for Miranda, she put her name on the top of Jack’s shit list. Where she had time to think about her situation with Enyala and Cisco, Jack made sure the only thing she could think about was the unearthly force that was assaulting her. It did not take long for Jack to show Miranda what true terror actually was. Jack’s unbridled aggression had Miranda in tears within a couple of minutes. When Jack rage fit finished, an entire hour later, Miranda was a quivering drooling mess, openly crying and blabbering incoherently. Miranda was wincing away from wherever Jack was coming from. Jack's ball of rage made Miranda absolutely terrified of her. Miranda never had been afraid of anything in her life until this moment, not even when she was being tortured at the Eclipse base.

 

A naked Jack smiled brightly as she walked on top of the bed and pressed her foot on top of Miranda’s cheek. The wet tears under her foot made Jack incredibly horny. She cackled as she pressed her foot further down in her face,

 

“Fuckin Pussy…..and here I thought you were going to give me a challenge, I did not even get to use my torch” Jack said pressing foot hard again before letting Miranda’s face go.

 

 _Torch. She has a fucking torch! What the fuck have I got myself into. This bitch is crazy!_ Miranda screamed from inside her head.

 

Jack looked down at Miranda as she let loose another stroke from the cat o nine tales just for the hell of it.

 

*Fffsnit!*

 

Miranda let out another gasp weeping as the whip hit her. The Cerberus agent was openly shaking in fear from Jack. What Enyala,Cisco, and entire band of Batarian rapists were trying to accomplish for an entire week Jack accomplished in one hour. The irony of the situation was not lost on Jack. They both were created and artificially fashioned for a higher purpose. One fashioned in the most cuddled environment imaginable, with no resource spared. The other was formed in the most hellish environment imaginable put through the worst experiences imaginable.

 

Jack looked down at Miranda kicked her hard in the gut and barked at her like a new inmate bunking with the meanest person in prison.

 

“Who’s my bitch!” Jack yelled.

 

Miranda not entirely comprehending what was going on through her pain did not answer right away. This prompted Jack to start angrily swinging her cat o nine tails wildly at Miranda’s breast.

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Please St Ow! Ow! …o…p! “Miranda cried out from the onslaught from Jack. Miranda was crying with wild abandoned now

 

“I said who’s my bitch!” Jack yelled.

 

“I am” A quivering Miranda promptly answered through tears.

 

“I am what?” Jack yelled again.

 

“I am Mistress!” Miranda snapped back.

 

“Good because I am going to cut you down, and two things are going to happen either you are going to behave for your Mistress like a good girl, or you are going to try and run.” Jack said as she showed Miranda a fucking monster of a knife. She then leaned down and kissed her forheard and continued to speak without moving her lips from Miranda’s skin. “I so hope you run cunt…hurting you gets me so hot” Jack maliciously whispered to Miranda.

 

The threat gave Miranda goosebumps. Miranda could not stop panting nor could she get her heart to slow down. She was genuinely scared for her life. Jack had shown her a side of evil that she had no idea existed. She just wanted to be away from it.

 

Jack cut the ropes tying Miranda and smirked at Miranda. Miranda was too frightened to even move like some prey trying to stay still in order to avoid a predator. Miranda curled up into a ball and looked away from Jack afraid to make eye contact.

 

“Well fuck…I was so looking forward to you running, well, if you are going to be my lil good girl…I am going to make you earn it bitch!” Jack said with an evil sneer.

 

Miranda looked forward trying not to think about the hell she was in at the moment. The only thing she could think about was not wanting Jack to hurt her. Miranda’s heart would not stop pounding from the fear instilled by Jack.

 

“Get on the fucking floor now bitch!” Jack yelled pointing to a spot on the floor.

 

Miranda jumped at the sound of Jack’s voice, then scurried as fast as she could to comply with that order. Miranda started to get into a kneeling position when she was met with a harsh slap in the face!

 

“Bitch did I say you could kneel! I said on the floor, on your belly like the little submissive Cerberus cunt you are bitch.”

 

Miranda sprawled to the floor unprepared for the force of Jack’s blow. Jack’s rage gave much more strength than her body should give.

 

Miranda hung her head and slid down until she was on her belly in front of Jack. The only thing she saw were Jacks feet.

 

Jack looked down at Miranda and waited for to get down on her belly. When Miranda finally did get on her belly. Jack wasted no time in asserting her dominance once more. She placed her bare foot on the back of Miranda’s head and pushed her cheek to the floor.

 

“This is your place cheerleader underneath my heel, you will love it here, bitch understand. Because as far as I am concerned this is as good as it gets from here on out, and believe me it can get much, much worse, I hope you let it come to that bitch. Nothing would make me more hot than to show you worse. You understand your place, fuckmeat?”

 

Miranda blurted out,”Yesh Mistresh!”

 

“Damn fucking right you should be thanking me for allowing you the privilege of being there bitch, especially since I did not get to use my torch on you!” Jack growled at Miranda.

 

Miranda squealed as Jack increased the pressure of the foot on her cheek and hurriedly replied through tears, ”Arrgg Thank you Mistress! Thank you for letting me under your heel! Oh gawd that hurts!”

 

“Your welcome slut! Now for some fun time. You will respond to any order given by me by the words ‘yes mistress or ‘yes goddess.’ I expect my bitches to be thankful and attentive for the privilege of me not reigning down misery on their very existence got that, bitch” Jack said grinning.

 

Jack let her foot off of Miranda’s face which had a red footprint displayed on her cheek. She then looked down waiting for Miranda to respond.

 

“Yes Mistress” Miranda said wipe her face of tears once again.

 

“Good, now on your back, hands on your side.” Jack commanded.

 

Miranda rolled over onto her back on the floor and placed her hands on her sides.

 

Jack smiled brightly as she padded her feet along either side of Miranda’s body until her feet were on either side of her face. Miranda had a perfect view of Jack’s sex, and her tattoos. Jack then lowered until her sex was inches above Miranda’s face.

 

“You will get to work, bitch and you better eat it like you mean it, or I will not be happy, cheerleader.” Jack cautioned.

 

“Yes Mistress” Miranda responded.

 

Jack then proceeded to smother Miranda’s mouth. She gasped loudly as Miranda thrust her tongue up into Jack. Miranda’s mouth was actively opened and closed as she licked her new Mistress for all it was worth.

 

The muffled sounds of oral placations filled up the room. Miranda’s mouth smacking from the juices excreted from Jack’s sex was the only romantic serenade either of them were going to have of this moment.

 

“Oh shit that it…thats it….eat your Mistress’s cunt. You love it!” Jack cried out.

 

Jack started to gyrate on Miranda’s face. _Holy fucking shit this was awesome!_ Jack thought to herself as she face fucked her rivals face. Jack relished in her complete victory. The feeling of Miranda lavishing her tongue upon her sex in supplication made taking the Normandy more than worth it. Jack smiled as she lifted for a split second. The sound of Miranda gasping for air inches away from Jack’s pussy was as rare of a thrill anyone has ever had.

Miranda redoubled her efforts as she shook her face furiously trying to tease Jack’s clit anyway she could. Jack was so turned on it did not take nearly as long as it could have taken. She reached down and grabbed Miranda’s hair and squeezed for all it was worth as she screamed like a banshee on top of Miranda.

The orgasm was intense as Jack curled her toes hard as the wave of pleasure absolutely racked her body. She let go of her juices, the fruits of Miranda’s efforts, right on top of Miranda’s face. Jack finally let Miranda have some air. The sound of Miranda’s gasping for air could be heard clear outside the Captain’s cabin. As Miranda came to regain her bearings she saw a glaring Jack staring down at her, fortunately for Miranda she knew exactly what to say, courtesy of Captain Enyala.

“Thank you Mistress for your juice” Miranda meekly replied.

“Your welcome my little whore slave” Jack said grabbing Miranda’s chin and forcing her to look at Jack while she talked.

 

“Now my little good girl that was just a little warm up now is when the _real_ fun begins.” Jack said laughing.

 

_The Present 14 hours later…_

 

Jack was sporting a nasty dildo. It was one of the more diabolical models in Citadel space. It had the nickname of the “impaler”. The dildo was self-lubricating as well as being incredibly messy. It was meant to humiliate, debase the reciever and give utmost pleasure to the wearer. Jack had already taken Miranda’s ass four times, her mouth five times. Jack made Miranda lick her asshole twice. She made Miranda eat her pussy five times. She had fucked her pussy eight times and currently was going to town on Miranda doggy style on top of her bed in a bid to make it number nine.

 

Miranda was the poster child of used. Her body was caked with sperm. One of the courtesies of the Impaler was a self-replicating supply of Varren sperm. Although to anyone else it just looked like Miranda had just pleasured the entire crew of the Normandy. Furthermore, Miranda’s body was covered in sweat. Miranda perfect skin was covered in red slash marks from Jack's vicious whip. Miranda's nipples had small bite marks on them and Miranda's left butt cheek had a firm mark of Jack's hand still showing. Miranda cries were primal now, as she sounded like she had been fucked into another galaxy.

 

“Here it comes bitch!!!” Jack screamed from a raspy voice.

 

“Thank you Mistress!!!!!!!!!!” Miranda screamed with absolute abandoned from the top of her lungs. Miranda’s orgasm was like an earthquake she had not came this much ever in her entire life nor had she been thoroughly fucked and she had just been gangbanged by Batarians the week before. Miranda had been absolute cock tamed by Jack.

 

Jack for her part was spent. She collapsed inside of Miranda and slowly slid out of her. Jack was also covered in sweat, her voice was raspy from all the shouting she did. However, she looked down at Miranda with a sense of absolute bliss because staring back at her were the eyes of a tamed submissive well fucked bitch.

 

Jack laid down and snapped her fingers and said, “At my feet like a good little bitch!”

 

Miranda meekly responded, ”Yes Mistress” as she slid over to the foot of the bed and curled up into a ball at Jack’s feet. Jack smiled to herself and thought _now_ _that is exactly how I like my cheerleaders_ Jack giggled to herself before they both passed out utterly satiated.

 


	20. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Miranda get more time with their tormentors .

**Azure: Nyxeris headquarters**.

 

Nyxeris looked outside her window at the beautiful skyline of Illium. The foray at Euphoria from earlier in the week had been an incredible success. It seemed that Liara had made a lot of enemies in her quest to pursue the Shadow Broker. Nyxeris had made quite a few connections that evening. Most wanted to play with Nyxeris’s new toy. Some even volunteered to join Nyxeris rapidly expanding network of connections. The Shadow Broker’s plan on taking out Liara was brilliant, as not only did he take Liara out, but by using the infiltrator he co-opted her entire network into his and because Liara burned so many bridges he is actually greatly expanding his influence.

Liara jingled in from the kitchen her jester’s hat bouncing as she carried a trey with food on it. Liara walked up to the table and said, “Mistress your idiot slave has your food and refreshment ready” She said slowly her face become flush as the weight of the current humiliation bombarded her senses.

“Very well just place it on the table and then fetch me my outfit for today.” Nyxeris said not even turning around to look at Liara.

As the drugs effect dissipated the negative parts of the week’s events came rushing back into her head. Liara was utterly shaken from Nyxeris’s dominance and she was starting to believe she truly was a fool. For some reason having to serve Nyxeris food was far more humiliating than walking virtually naked into Euphoria. Perhaps it was because this was one of Nyxeris’s functions at Liara’s office at the spaceport. Nyxeris was her assistant and now she was the one serving Nyxeris. Unfortunately for Liara, she would have to keep serving her if she was to be given any relief from the situation. The withdrawals of Hellex were too nasty to even think about for Liara.

Liara went to walk away to do more chores when she was stopped dead in her tracks by a shouting Nyxeris.

“What is this!!!! Is this a spot on my cup!!!! I thought you said you cleaned this!!!!” Nyxeris yelled.

“I….don….” Liara stammered out before being interrupted.

“ I?... I?....Get over here this instant and place your hands behind your back and grab a hold of your elbows.” Nyxeris said with an evil tenor.

She secretly loved this, Liara would constantly complain about her cup Nyxeris brought her. She also would complain about the food Nyxeris would make for her as well. Nyxeris on more than one occasion was deliberately reprimanded and was spoke to as if she were a child most days. The truth of the matter Liara was a horrible boss, and now Nyxeris was getting a chance at some permanent turnabout.

Liara immediately regretted her poor choice of words. She wanted to protest but realized that it would be a mistake she already had an hour added before she could take her next dose because Liara went to go make breakfast before dressing Nyxeris in her robe this morning.

Liara sighed and turned around on her heel and clacked herself down to the spot Nyxeris wanted she then grabbed her elbows and waited for what was to come.

Nyxeris unhooked her crop from her belt of her robe and immediately started to make contact with Liara’s breast,

 

 

*Fwwaap!*

 

”There is no more _'I'_ anymore you, moron whore.” Nyxeris barked

 

*Fwaap!

 

“It’s _your_ job to clean my cup!” Nyxeris explained.

_*_ Fwaap!*

 

“I am the only thing that matters in your world now!” Nyxeris intoned.

 

*Fwaap!

 

“Got it you idiot bitch!”, Nyxeris asked.

 

Nyxeris yelled as she ended her tirade with a slap to Liara’s face hard to emphasize her point.

Liara closed her eyes as Nyxeris berated and abused her. She had tears starting to form in her eyes when the slap hit her. She finally weakly blubbered out as she tried her hardest not to break down,”Yes Mistress Nyxeris, Your idiot bitch has got it”.

“That cup can wait, seeing those lovely tears on your face makes me want you under the table now! Get down here where you belong you stupid slut and eat your breakfast while I eat mine.” Nyxeris commanded with mirth.

“Yes Mistress Nyxeris” Liara barked out quickly before getting down on her hands and knees and crawling under the table. The sight of Nyxeris’s legs was a view she was starting to grow accustomed to. Liara leaned forward slowly kissed the inside of Nyxeris’s knee while massaging her calves to prompt her to widen her legs some more to get through. The room got extremely quiet as the moment built Nyxeris slowly sipped her coffee while waiting for Liara to lick her twat once again. Liara slid her tongue along the inside of Nyxeris thigh as she cleaned away the some of the juices that had already formed there. The subdued gasp of Nyxeris guided Liara on her path, if she made her Mistress moan or breath harder she was doing something right.

“Mmm my little whore, your tongue is so……damn…..good. ”Nyxeris gasped between breaths as Liara slid her cheek along the inside of her smooth thighs. Liara’s mouth made the lovely sounds as it made its way to Nyxeris sex. Liara then undid Nyxeris robe so she could get better access to her pussy. Which she promptly did.

Liara then descended upon Nyxeris pussy like a ravenous beast. She pressed her lips to Nyxeris sex as if her life depended on it. In a way it did, if she did not properly pleasure her mistress, she would deny her the relief she so desperately craved.

The fury of Liara’s initial oral onslaught was not lost on her mistress as the sound of Nyxeris's wrists hitting the tabletop above Liara echoed throughout the kitchen. Nyxeris gasped out loud as she balled her fist.

Liara’s tongue lashing was so righteous that coaxed a lovely gyrating dance from Nyxeris hips. The carnal dance taking place under the table was taking place to the music of Liara’s mouth sucking her Mistress. Nyxeris added in her own panting beat as she gasped for air and sang wanton moans back at her slave under the table.

 The bells under the table started to jingle at a faster pace as Nyxeris’s thighs squeezed harder over Liara’s face and pressed against the back of her head as hard she could muster.

“That’s right there, right there, right there you slut!! Oh fuck! Right there!” Nyxeris screamed from her seat at the table.

Once Liara found the spot it did not take much longer. Although Liara's efforts did cause Nyxeris to drop her fruit she was eating as well as drop her eating utensils. The orgasm rocked her body hard as she creamed all over Liara’s face. Nyxeris just sat there for a minute savoring the moment before letting Liara out from under the table.

Liara emerged from underneath the tablecloth her jester bells clanging as she slid out. She then immediately picked up the eating utensils and picked herself off the ground and stood next to Nyxeris waiting for her next command. Nyxeris seemingly ignored her as she ate the rest of her breakfast and looked outside of headquarters at the Illium skyline.

Nyxeris did see her, however, and was absolutely pleased at what she had done to Liara. In fact the sight of seeing her former boss standing in waiting with her hands behind her back was quite intoxicating. Nyxeris was getting aroused again as she looked at Liara’s face out of the corner of her eye. Liara’s face currently was covered in Nyxeris’s cream and juices. The thought that somewhere in that mess of fluids were Liara’s tears gave Nyxeris an intense arousal.

Nyxeris smiled brightly as she finished her cup and gave it to Liara and said, ”Here you go my fool whore, clean this up right this time or I’ll add another day instead of an hour before your next dose…and you better not dare clean your face, wear my juices bitch they are my gift to you.”

Liara stared into space as she was barely able to finish saying without totally breaking down, ”Yes mistress…your fool whore will clean this up. Thank you Mistress for your gift.” Liara's slow clacking of heels and the random jingle of her jesters hat were the only sound denoting just how devastated and humiliated she was at this moment. Worse, Liara knew that her Mistress was just getting started. Her Mistress whose scent she smelt with every inhale as if Nyxeris’s fluids on her face were some constant reminder of who Liara belonged to, was becoming commonplace. Liara wondered if that was a bad thing.

 

 

_Normandy_

 

“No Mistress I love it here. There is nowhere I would rather go!” Miranda uttered in a terrified voice. The woman was currently hugging the heel of, Jack ,who looked down with absolute malice.

 

“Then why did you try and run away then!” Jack barked as she let lose another volley with her crop right atop of Miranda’s head.

 

*Fwaap!*

 

Miranda cried out absolutely,” I don’t know Mistress please forgive me! I am sorry please don’t use the torch again, I love being your bitch!!”

 

The day after their first encounter Miranda tried to escape, only to be caught when Jack caught her and threw her into the wall so hard she was knocked unconscious. When Miranda came to she was in the medical quarters with Jack who had a torch and an entire crate worth of med-gel. Jack decided to remove Miranda’s pubic hair the hard way. Then she would burn Miranda in other places only to heal her with Medi-gel. Needless to say when Miranda came out of the doctor’s office in the Normandy two hours later she was a changed woman. She realized she just barely reached the edges of terror with Jack before, she now possessed a debilitating phobia of Jack. Miranda was absolutely scared to anger Jack now.

 

“Not good enough I don’t like being lied to cunt, tell me!” Jack barked while swatting at Miranda’s head with crop once more.

 

*Fwaap!*

 

Miranda panted hard as she clumsily fumbled an answer before blurting out, ”Because I am stupid Mistress!”.

 

Miranda followed her words by planting a slow kiss of Jack’s boot. Which prompted Jack to look down arch her brow and say,” _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk._ That was stupid, and what about now my little cheerleader?”

 

Miranda knew what Jack wanted to hear and moreover was scared to death to tell her anything else. ,”It makes me want to cream myself just for the privilege of living under your heel mistress” She said as she gyrated her hips along the ground to emphasize her point by acting the part of the wanton whore for Jack.

 

Jack face became flush as the sight of Miranda gyrating on her belly at her feet made her incredibly wet. She inadvertently gasped out, ”Oh my….well we are just going to have to fix that aren’t we slut?”

 

Jack then reached over to the bag that was on top of the galaxy map console and pulled out her favorite toy. She then undid her belt buckle and slid down her pants. Jack smirked as she looked down at Miranda who was doing her best to arouse Jack. _Man she is one fucking smoking hot woman._ Jack thought to herself. _She makes a much better bitch than Cerberus agent!_

 

“Come on up here bitch I need you to sit on the edge of this counter like my good lil girl.” Jack commanded as she patted countertop for emphasis.

 

“Yes Mistress” Miranda said in the most servile voice she could muster. She knew what Jack wanted so Miranda took her naked body and slid up against Jack as she slowly got to her feet. Then she looked at where Jack was patting and placed her butt against the counter top. The next part humiliated Miranda every time. Jack had spent the better part of the prior day teaching Miranda what she expects from her. As soon as she sat down Miranda leaned back slid her hands up her legs and grabbed her ankles and spread her legs as far as her arms would allow. Essentially offering herself to Jack like some desperate nymphomaniac. As far as Jack was concerned that was going to be Miranda’s new personality profile,a submissive masochistic nymphomaniac. Which was much worse than what Enyala and Cisco were trying to teach Miranda . Where they tried to teach Miranda by repetitive rout acts, Jack was making Miranda actively participate in her debasement as if her life depended on it. As far as Miranda was concerned, it did.

 

“Oh my my you are an eager slut today. Just cannot wait to spread those legs for cock can you? You are just my lil fucktoy aren’t you?” Jack tapped her fake cock on Miranda sex.

 

“Mmmmm yes I am your fuck toy and cock whore Mistress!” Miranda seductively cried out licking her lips. Miranda knew the consequences of failing to do this right and she did not want a part of any of them. Miranda knew the only way to guarantee her survival was please Jack and what Jack wanted was for Miranda to be her bitch. The sad thing was that Miranda was too afraid to be anything else after her escape attempt.

 

“Damn right you are! Do you want your Mistress’s cock?” Jack teased as she rubbed her fake cock up and down Miranda’s clit.

 

Miranda gasped and bit her lip and promptly answered Jack(she found out the day before what happens when she does not promptly respond), “Oh fuck yes, Please Mistress can I have your cock please I’ll do anything your whore needs your cock so bad please Mistress, fuck me like the whore that I am!” Miranda cooed as she spread her legs just a little wider to coax Jack into her.

 

Jack could not wait any longer after hearing Miranda beg she wanted inside of Miranda in the worst way possible, she lowered her cock and slide into Miranda’s sex who was already incredibly wet.

 

Miranda gasped as she cried out, ”Oh fuck! Thank you Mistress!!” An odd sensation came over Miranda as she realized she was incredibly turned on.

 

In fact the past week she has never came so much in her life, nor has she ever been dominated as hard as she was from Jack. A part of loved it, loved the fact Jack was making Miranda her slut.Miranda was starting to have dreams of worshiping the sadistic Jack, she also has had nightmares concerning Jack.

 

“You like this don’t you! You just want to be fucked, fucked like my lil bitch!” Jack panted out as the small biotic terror started slamming into Miranda for all it was worth. Jack’s hands thrust forward as she mauled Miranda’s breast and held onto her upright nipples in between her fingers like a vice.

 

For Miranda the sensation were rocking her world. The woman was holding her legs apart. She had tilted her head downward to look at her Mistress mouth completely agape from the pounding she was receiving. The only coherent gesture of affirmation was a vehement nodding of head yes. The sound of flesh slapping permeated the CIC of the Normandy.

 

“Not good enough slut tell me!!” Jack barked as she penetrated Miranda.

 

“Oh FUCK ME! Fuck yes! I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Miranda whined out in sheer ecstasy.

 

Miranda was panting and moaning hard with every slam into her pussy from Jack who ravaging Miranda like there was no tomorrow. Miranda thrusts her completely back as she desperately tried to grind her hips back at Jack’s fake cock as hard as she could.

 

 It not take long at for Miranda to get hit by her first orgasm. Jack was sliding it in the exact right way and she knew it. Jack was playing Miranda’s body like a true maestro. Miranda had to fight every fiber in being to not wrap her long legs around Jack’s waist.

 

Miranda yelled out as loud as she could as the intense wave of pleasure hit her,”AH! Tha..a….a….a…nk you mistress!”

 

Miranda’s body convulsed underneath Jack her pussy clenching tight on Jack’s cock causing her to lose it as well.

 

“AH fuck here it comes!” Jack managed out as she pushed her fake cock as deep as she could go and shivered as her own orgasm hit her body.

 

They both laid there for a couple of minutes Miranda panting from the incredible orgasm she just experienced and Jack recovering from hers. The entire time Miranda had her hands still on her ankles with her legs spread. Jack leaned down and bit one of Miranda’s nipples before sliding out of Miranda’s sex. The naked Jack then walked casually over to the bag she got her toy from and leaned down and got a towel. She smirked as she saw Miranda still on top of the galaxy map console, legs spread wide apart, hands on her ankles, with the fake come leaking out of her sex.

“All right lets get cleaned up and get you ready before the new guests arrive.” Jack said as she leaned down and undid her toy.

Miranda’s eyes went wide open, as she wondered,” _Guests to arrive, what guests and why do I have to be ready?”_


	21. Fog of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero fall further into degradation and Morinth decides to take things up a knotch!

 

**Azure Prison Cells Viper Wing.**

 

The alarm claxon sounded throughout Shepard’s cell. Shepard eyes popped open as she began to process the sound that had jolted her awake. The naked Shepard quickly got out of her bed and hurried over to the spot on the marked spot on the floor. Shepard quickly knelt down on the cold floor clasping her hands behind her back.  Shepard sighed as she waited upright on her knees in front of the door of the cell she was being kept in. The quite calm before always made this part so much worse. Corrine thought it was humorous to blare over the intercom of her cell, the Cerberus revelry alarm claxon to alert Shepard of an incoming person. Shepard blankly stared at the closed door in front of her cell knowing what would happen if she tried to get up. The stillness of the room always added to the dread she felt while she knelt. _I wonder how long I will be waiting like this today_. Shepard thought to herself. Her question was shortly answered as the door to the outer chamber clicked open. Shepard heart started beating as she tried to still herself for what is about to come. The heavy footsteps of combat boots echoed off of the hardwood floors of the hall. Shepard closed her eyes as they were getting louder. Then the door to her cell clicked and the door opened. It was Zaeed. He had come every morning since that dreadful night at the beginning of the week. He methodically took a step forward and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants letting them drop to the floor.

Zaeed looked down at Shepard and simply said, ”You know what to do bitch, get to it!” 

          Shepard did not say a word but simply leaned forward with her hands behind her back. She looked up at Zaeed and made sure to make eye contact with him as she slackened her jaw as his wide cock parted her lips. The sound of Jane Shepard’s lips suctioning on Zaeed penis echoed throughout her cell.

“Oh that’s it. Bloody hell you have the perfect mouth.” Zaeed said gasping from Shepard’s lovely lips.

 Shepard looked up at Zaeed hurt from his mocking compliment. The commander pushed her whole body forward and back as she continued to suck Zaeed’s cock with her hands behind her back.

Zaeed loved making Shepard suck him off like that. It took longer but the humiliation it inflicted on Shepard was priceless. Shepard’s creamy face always turned red. Zaeed absolutely reveled in the sound of Shepard gasping for air with his dick in her mouth. It was like an aphrodisiac and narcotic all rolled up into one. He felt like the most powerful man in the verse when he heard that.  

Zaeed was really feeling it now he begin to thrust his hips into Shepard’s face causing her to gag suddenly.

“That’s it take it, take all of bitch!” Zaeed gasped out and impatiently reached down and grabbed both sides of Shepard’s head.

*Ggggccck!*

 

Shepard gagged hard as Zaeed began to thrust his cock into her mouth with wild abandoned. Nothing made Shepard feel more used than when Zaeed would skullfuck her. She felt helpless, debased and utterly beaten when Zaeed took possession of her face and used it in this manner. Shepard did not have too much more time to think because it never took Zaeed long to achieve release once this part of the “morning routine” started.

“Bloody Hell! Here it comes!!!!” Zaeed yelled as he thrust forward as far as he could.

Zaeed pressed Shepard’s face into his cock and keeps her pinned as he let it all go. Shepard gagged loud, as stream after stream of Zaeed’s seed shot into the back of her throat. Shepard could only widen her eyes as she looked up Zaeed and took all his seed.

“Oh damn slut….that was so worth it.” Zaeed said he slowly slid his cock out of Shepard’s mouth.

Shepard immediately gasped loudly as she tried to catch her breath. Shepard had swallowed almost of his load, a little found its way outside the corner of her mouth. Shepard tried to regain her bearings as she finally let her hands go from her back and supported herself as she placed her palms on the floor to help her gain her breath back.

Zaeed looked down with a look of annoyance barked,” Well come on and clean it off already, I have a busy day today.”

Shepard dejectedly moved forward and slowly slide her mouth over his shaft cleaning it off of any leftover sperm before moving back and looking up at Zaeed. She fucking hated having to always look up at him. She hated everything about this place, but they had the goods on her six ways from Sunday and she knew it.

“Holy fucking hells you are getting good at polishing my knob whore. Have fun with your new training today bitch.”  Zaeed said as he condescendingly patted Shepard on the head. _Son of a fucking bitch I hate him._ Shepard screamed inside her head. Shepard with a look of complete angst reached down and slid Zaeed’s pant up his legs until he took them from her and zipped up his pants and buckled his belt.

 

The cell door closed and Zaeed disappeared, just like he did every morning.

 

Shepard had resisted hard the first morning of this damn routine started. However, in the end they had the Omni-tools and she had the neural shock implants surgically implanted inside of her. They were also the ones that had beloved Liara in custody. The first day saw Shepard blowing Zaeed six times before he was satisfied Shepard got the message and was going to do what he wanted. The mornings after were a blur. Corrine would send for her and make her watch Liara being humiliated or watch vids of Shepard’s blow jobs and critique them. It seemed this morning would be no different. The same idiots who came and got her every morning, got her this one as well. Ever since Corrine put these damned shoes on her feet it has gotten worse.  

“Mmm cannot wait until you give us one of those lovely blowjobs slut.” One of the guards barked.

 

Where at first, the occasional molestation was all Shepard could expect from the guards who walked Shepard to Corrine’s command center every morning. Now, she could expect to be rubbed all the way down to Corrine’s office. It had been that way ever since Shepard was forced to walk around in those red stilettos. Shepard still felt self-conscience of the sound they made as she clacked down the hall. It was during these walks that she missed her battle armor. She just wanted her Archon Visor back and her Incisor Sniper Rifle or that damned Kassa Locust she found at Hock’s place.

Now, her hips swayed with every step she took and she constantly had a hand on her naked ass the entire freaking walk down to Corrine’s office. The guards took great pleasure in wrapping their arms around her neck like a lover would and start whispering in her ear what they were going to do to her once Corrine and Zaeed let them have at her.

They would tell Shepard how pleased they were that she was practicing her fellatio skills on Zaeed, so she can greet them properly when time came. Sometimes they would tell her when they are allowed to have their way with her that she will be getting little sleep. Today they were bragging on how they were going to make a film of their first gangbang, and that by the time they were through with her she would be a proper adult pornstar. Shepard wanted to kill all four of them at the moment, but the last time she lashed out against them it did not end well for her. She had broke one the guards ribs and knocked out another guard with a kick before Corrine had her on the ground with a neural shock, and then Corrine made her pay dearly for that fit of rebellion. Now she gets shocked even if she looks like she is about to resist. A fact not lost on the guards, as they have been trying their best to goad her into resisting. So she just closed her eyes and tried to make it to Corrine’s office as quick as she could make it.

Corrine smirked as the men dropped her off and left. Shepard took a deep breath as Corrine did not speak right away but instead was doing paper work not paying attention to her. After about five minutes of waiting Shepard got annoyed and decided to walk over to the an empty desk and sit down on one of the empty desk chairs in the security center.

Corrine smirked as she heard the footsteps of Shepard start walking,(Shepard could no longer move quietly), and waited for Shepard to sit down in the chair. As soon as Shepard naked butt sat in the desk chair Corrine immediately hit the button on her Omni-tool.

“Arrrrrrrfffffuccck!!!!” Shepard screamed out as she fell out of the chair in intense pain and right on the floor.

 

“I did not give you permission to sit down slut!” Corrine yelled out angrily.

 

“I am sorry Mistress... I thought since you were working” Shepard strained while trying to explain through her pain.

 

“What that you were going to sit down on your lazy ass!” Corrine interrupted.

 

“You go where we tell you, when we tell you to go, nowhere else, if I sit here and do my work you will stand there in your pretty little fuck me heels, with your hands behind your back, and let me work until I give an order otherwise got it!” Corrine screamed at Shepard.

 

“Yes Mistress” Shepard softly responded as she was still recovering from the damned neural shock.

 

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t you fucking dare get up if you want to be off your feet so bad I will oblige you. You stay there on your hands and fucking knees until I feel you earned the privilege back of standing up again.

 

Shepard stopped still in her tracks as she forced herself to stay on her hands and knees. _Fuck me! Way to go Jane you just had to go and try to sit down. No telling what this bitch is going to do now._

 

 

**Omega**

 

Aria was devastated when Morinth told Aria she had enough of Omega and was leaving. Aria immediately tried to threaten her life, but was turned away when Morinth informed her that she was forced to stay she would just kill herself. It had been Morinth’s big move, she placed all her past weeks efforts for this moment, if she succeeded it would be only a matter of time before she won. Aria reluctantly let Morinth go. Now it was simple waiting game if Aria let Morinth go then her spell would most likely wear off her the further proximity she got from Morinth, but if Aria came back then Morinth would have the reigns and it would only be a matter of time that she would achieve her goal.

 

Now Aria’s normally unflappable resolve was giving way with each thought of Morinth gorgeous body. Everywhere she went she smelt Morinth as if she was in the room. No matter where she went she had a fond memory of time Morinth and her spent with each other. Then she spent the next hour pacing back and forth questioning why she left. Every time she asked her men they all said it was her fault and did not seem too happy with Aria. In fact Bray seemed just as angry as Aria was. He just would bark at Aria, ”Why do you think she left?” Aria then went back into her office with the door closed. Aria finally chastised herself for letting _the one_ get away and went to intercept Morinth.

 

Aria barged into the private waiting room like a character on some cheesy romantic comedy. Aria had bought with her a rare copy of Expel-10 new album six months before it was to release and a rare uncut copy of one of the racier Vaenia vids. She popped in the door and looked at Morinth and immediately felt better as she saw in person.

 

“Please don’t go Morinth, I…..I am sorry…you don’t have to go.” Aria pleaded.

 

“Why should I?” Morinth said as she turned away and talked to Aria over her shoulder.

 

“Because I need you, everything is better when we are together.” Aria continued to make her case.

 

“Better, I was naked for all to see, I have done everything you want me to do and still you treat me like a piece of meat. I was treated better on the run. At least on the run I did not have deal with the prospect of being ‘ _fed to Vorcha’_ ” Morinth adding the last part to really turn the wound. It was what Aria first threatened when they first met.

 

“I…..I am sorry. That was before I knew you. All I had heard were the horror story with people with your… _gifts.”_ Aria delicately spoke.

 

“And now, would you threaten me with the Vorcha and have me parade around as your pet? Which I have always done since we met and not once have you given me an ounce of respect. You say you want me but your fucking guards treat me better than you do.” Morinth countered.

 

“I am sorry what? What do want?” Aria said gently placing a hand on Morinth’s shoulder.

 

Morinth smiled evilly as Aria approached her from behind. She had her, now the real fun will begin.

 

“What I want I do not think you would do?” Morinth said in an emotionally wounded tone.

 

“Anything just name it we can do it. If I do whatever this thing you ask for then will you stay?” Aria said smiling from intense joy.

 

“Here have these it just a little something I was meaning to give to you…” Aria quickly added before Morinth could answer, giving the gifts over to Morinth.  

 

“You remembered…Expel 10 and Vaenia….is this rare extended cut that people said was just a myth?” Morinth said with absolute sincerity. She was taken off guard by Aria’s gesture as it truly touched her heart. The poor Ardat-Yakshi was not used to receiving such big gifts. True people would always submit to her but it was always her doing the suggesting and her doing the ordering around. Gifts lose all their meaning if you have to do all the work in having the person give one to you, but this was genuine gesture _._

 

 _Aria truly did love her. Now it’s time to make her worship me!_ Morinth thought to herself.

 

“Well there is this one thing I wanted to do with you.” Morinth said feigning uneasiness.

 

**Nyxeris’s Command Center**

 

“Damn good to be back and even better that you are back boss! Has the broker said where our next assignment will be?” asked the smug Turian.

 

Nyxeris smirked while dangling her foot as she crossed her legs and drank an Asari wine. She then took a sip and responded, “Glad you are back too, Kyryon, and to answer your question, yes. We have new special target to go after.” Nyxeris said as she swirled the drink in her hand.

 

Before Nyxeris could say anymore an angry Batarian barked, ”Enough talk about work where is this surprise you talked about?”

 

“Oo, you are going to like this surprise... and patience, Dorlak, good things happen to those who wait… So you guys did not tell me? How did you mission off-world go?” Nyxeris replied in a sultry tone.

 

“It was a disaster, started out with us delivering the package to the Vorcha. Everything was going to plan, the Blue Suns started causing massive havoc going after the humans on Omega, then that crazy bastard, Doctor Mordin Solus set up a clinic and single handily cured the plague.” Grarg had interjected. The Krogan had been standing against the wall. He was about to continue when a Salarian sitting in a chair next to Kyron interrupted.

 

“He is not crazy, just a member of the STG, and possibly one of most brilliant scientist alive.” Kiradin replied.

 

“Well whatever the hell he is, he and that meddlesome Commander Shepard, that Cerberus bitch Miranda Lawson, and her boy toy Jacob Taylor laid into Krill’s bothers pretty good on Omega.

 

“Yes….Commander Shepard....must pay!” Spat the Vorcha standing next to Grarg.

 

“And she will Krill, anyways the team Cerberus dispatched to Omega ruined everything. Then while we were assisting with the coup attempt plans during the siege of Archangel’s base. They infiltrated the base we were besieging and wiped out all three major players in the siege including my brother Garm!” The Krogan spat while clinching his fist.

 

“Anyways after those two cluster fucks, we decided to just focus on taking out Aria with whatever forces we had left, when one night all hell broke through and Aria’s men came pouring out of the woodwork. We had kill about twenty of her men just to get back to our ship. Then we were forced to take the nearest jump stored in the navigation system because Aria’s ships were chasing our ship. It made us jump all the way to fucking Tuchanka, which is why it took us this long to get back here. “Grarg explained to Nyxeris.

 

Nyxeris slightly rubbed her legs up and down over each other and leaned back and said,”Well Grarg honey you do not even know the half of it. After you left, we lost another one of our agents here on Illium courtesy of that bitch Liara T’soni. She was getting to our agents faster than I could throw her off the scent. When we got help from a most unexpected source. Does the name Donovan Hock mean anything to you?”  

 

“The black market crime lord?” Kryon interjected.

 

“The very same. It seems after leaving Omega, Shepard and her crew hit Beckenstein. The carnage was brutal from what I hear, he barely made it out alive. Anyways our boss the Broker made him an offer in exchange for coming on board to take care of favorite information broker.” Nyxeris said as she rubbed her legs up and down over each other as leered towards the men.

 

“No shit,  finally we can have some help. When do we move against Benezia’s Brat? I am still recovering from the time that bitch threw me over the edge of the spaceport.” , Kryon interjected.

 

“Yes, I do remember that Kryon, I told you not to underestimate her.” Nyxeris admonished.

 

“And that bitch is the one that leaked the information to the Asari police force about our slave shipment, that set us back four months’ worth of profits. Not to mention her belittling me in front of my men. Oh, her time is going to be up here very shortly.”, Dorlack growled. 

 

“I almost forgot about that Dorlack. That was quite humiliating for you. Your brother Darshon still has not stopped teasing you for that foul up. Cost you a post on Khar’shon, if I am not mistaken didn’t Dorlack”, Nyxeris cooed sympathetically.

 

“You don’t have to remind me Nyxeris, just tell me when we move and I will be ready.” Dorlack spat out.

 

“Hey wait Nyxeris isn’t it almost time for you to make your daily report to Liara?” Kiradin inquired with his head tilted.

 

“Oh yeah…..I suppose it _is_ about time to deliver the report.” Nyxeris said with a look of mirth. Nyxeris then licked her lips and switch the hand her wine was in and slammed her palm on the table and rang a bell that was there. The room erupted with the high pitch noise.

 

*Ding!*

*Ding!*

*Ding!*

*Ding!*

 

The sound of clacking of heels accompanied by an odd jingle emanated from the adjacent room. All five of the men turned in the direction of the door to the room. The sounds got louder until finally she came into view.

 

The men all let out a subdued gasp as the room got so quite that a ringing could be heard in everyone’s ears. 

 

In front of them the very information broker they were just speaking of, the brilliant Dr. Liara T’soni. She had atop of her head a large jester’s hat. This one was different from the other night, as Nyxeris loved the look so much she got alternate ‘uniforms’ for Liara to wear. This jester’s hat was white and silver and atop each tendril hundreds of ornate stones set into the fabric and at the end of each tendril a bell made of clear crystal. The entire hat sparkled with each kiss of light. Liara face had been imprinted with markings of erotic make-up the way the dancers at clubs all over Citadel space wear. Liara’s lips were glossed a metallic silver color. Around her neck was a transparent collar inlayed with diamonds like she was some prized exotic pet. A single chain of silver ran down in between her breast to a silver chain belt that wrapped around her waist.  Liara’s breast and pussy were completely uncovered for all to see. Liara’s skin was oiled from her neck down to her toes. Her toes which had a ring around them with diamond strings attached. The strings ran from the ring up the top of her foot and attached to anklets attached to both of her ankles. Each anklet had the same crystal bells attached to them as her bracelets did. Each foot had a sparkling diamond high heel on each of them.

 

“Well just don’t stand there slut it is time for your report!” Nyxeris barked with pure sadistic glee in her eyes.

 

Liara cleared her throat before meekly responding in a servile voice,” Yes Mistress, your moron whore, has some important breaking news!”

 

“Breaking news? I wonder what it could be. Well don’t make us wait, tell all of us, show us how good of an information broker you are now!” Nyxeris said with exaggerated surprise.

 

“Yes Mistress…This fool slut would like…… to..to…um… inform the five men with the five beautiful cocks in the room, that Mistress’s fuck toy is available for them to use. This Moron whore can’t wait for you gorgeous men to show me where I belong.” Liara stammered out as her face blushed hard in front of everyone.

 

Liara had fought this moment all week long until Nyxeris withheld her dosage of Hellex for three long excruciating days, which was farther than she had made it before, but in the end it was too much, and she submitted hard that night and every night ever since. Nyxeris was obviously turning up the heat now and taking this situation to a more intense level.

 

Dorlack laughed and clapped his hands and barked out as all the men cheered,”I got first on this bitch! “

 

Liara was taken aback as she was hit by a revelation. The five other people in the room were the same people referred to in those messages concerning the Observer, as she saw a Turian, Salarian, Krogan, Batarian and Vorcha. This was Nyxeris’s team. Nyxeris was the Observer. She did exist and she was much more resourceful than she would have ever guessed. What little good it did her now.

 

“Well you heard him slut, prance your sexy ass over there so you two can get reacquainted.” Nyxeris shouted at Liara while pointing to Dorlack.

         

Liara looked absolutely terrified of Dorlack, she had made a deal with a local police chief, Dara, that she would give Liara all the police information inside of Illium and Liara would find out who was abducting the young Asari from clubs for Dara. Liara thought of it as win-win at the time. Still having the Batarian arrested when he was with one of the girls might have been a bit overboard. Dorlack was arrested with no clothes and evidently the Asari officers were pretty cruel with him when they arrested him. Batarians hated to be seen publically nude when not engaged in sexual activity. Sexual activity was seen as act of dominance by Batarians therefore, acceptable, whereas being nude is a sign of loss of status hence the humiliation. He not only was seen in public with no cloths on, it was all over the vids. It was a devastating blow to his status among his people, he even lost a chance to work for one of the upper houses on Khar’Shan. A post his younger brother, Darshon gladly accepted in his place.

 

Liara swallowed hard and was shaking with fear as she slowly put one foot over the other to make her way to the Batarian slaver. The action forced Liara to take deliberate steps against the hard floor. She feel all the eyes in the room trace every curve on her body. Dorlack did not act impatient instead he reveled in how scared Liara was. The sight of her was captivating at the moment, he was going to enjoy this very much. As Liara got closer Dorlack pulled her in and roughly grabbed her and turned her around so she was facing away from him and said, ”Now it is my turn bitch. I want to place your palms on the table in front of you and spread your legs. “Dorlack said smugly.

 

Liara let out a gasp as she was turned, her lip quivered as he felt his warm breath along the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and slowly bent down to place her palms flat against the table in front of her. She then turned her ankles inward slightly as she spread her legs. Liara was bent over at the waist leaving her butt perfectly at waist level while her palms were lower to the ground. She was completely vulnerable. The room got deadly quite as every enjoyed their drink and got in position to enjoy the show.

 

The Batarian grinned from ear to ear while he unzipped his pants and undid his pants letting the fall to the ground. He then walked closer to Liara. Dorlack loved having sex with the Asari. They were always so condescending to his kind, so haughty. He loved showing them their place. Liara on the other hand could not stand Batarians. Their cruel nature were repugnant to her. She braced herself for what was about to happen.

 

“You cost me a lot of grief Ms. Information broker, I will never be the same after that stunt you and that damned police captain pulled. You are going to have to work really hard to make it up to me” Dorlack said while rubbing Liara’s ass. He emphasized his point by smacking Liara’s ass real hard.

 

*Smack!*

 

“Got it whore!” Dorlack spat out.

 

Liara bit her lips hard before letting out a quick whimper. Batarians were extremely strong and were only second in strength to the Krogan.

 

“Yes” Liara quickly responded.

 

*Smack!*

 

*Yes what?!” Dorlack barked annoyed.

 

"Ow!...Yes Sir!!" Liara quickly cried out as she shook from the blow.

 

“This is an Asari’s natural position isn’t it, slut!” Darshon said sadistically as he slid his cock right up to her nether lips and gave Liara another swat on her butt cheek.

 

*Smack!*

 

Liara shook again as the strong Batarian made contact with her ass. _Oh goddess that fucking hurts._

“Ow! Yes sir it is!” Liara screamed back.

 

Dorlack smirked as he pressed forward with his cock and teased Liara’s clit with the base of his cock. Liara’s eyes widen as she felt the tip of Dorlack’s cock and realize he was absolutely massive. Dorlack let loose another slap on Liara’s ass.

 

*Smack!*

 

“You want this cock don’t you whore snitch!” Dorlack spat out.

 

“Argh…..” Liara shook from the force of the blow as the first tears started rolling down her face. _Goddess he is so strong….wait what did he asked?_

 

Unfortunately, Liara was lost in her own pain that she did not catch what Dorlack said. Dorlack angrily started swatting down on Liara’s ass.

 

*Smack!*

 

“Bitch answer me!*

 

*Smack!*

 

“You *Smack!*…want  *Smack!*….this…*Smack!*…*Smack!*…cock!” Dorlack screamed at Liara in a fit of rage.

 

The sound of Dorlack hand slapping against Liara’s flesh exploded throughout the room. Liara could not even muster a verbal answer until he stopped spanking her.

 

Then Liara finaly managed to cry out through pouring tears, ”Yes Sir…moron slut wants your cock…give me you cock!!!!”

 

“Well since you asked nicely…” Dorlack chortled.

 

He then slowly slid his massive member into Liara’s pussy. Liara wanted to grab onto something instead could only keep her palms on the table. The poor woman legs spread wider to try and help him into her. Liara’s ass even started to be pushed upwards. It took a little longer than usual but Dorlack was able to slide all of his cock into Liara.

Liara was gasping with her mouth completely agape. Then she felt the Batarians strong hands grab her hips. She could do nothing but look forward.

 

Dorlack slid his cock out and immediately pumped into her. The stroke rocked Liara forward as it seemed her whole body moved with his stroke like she was some sort of pornographic shiskabob.

 

“Oh fuck you are one tight whore… or should I say were a tight whore” Dorlack chuckled as he started to push in and out now.

 

“Argghh…oh…..arhhhh!” Liara moaned out as he began to enter her with more rhythm.

 

Liara found herself trying to be as accommodating as possible to make room for his huge cock. She started wantonly grinding against Dorlack member.

 

“Yes…that's it wiggle those hips!!” Dorlack moaned back at Liara.

 

“Oooh! Yes…yes….yes…….yes!!” Liara found herself responding to Dorlack’s dick hitting her right where likes to be stroked, and his size was filling her up so nice at the moment.

 

“Who’s my bitch!!” Dorlack barked out.

 

“I am sir!!!...I am!!…I am!…me!…me!…me!….me!!!” Liara screamed out with every stroke in a high pitched yell as Dorlack was absolutely rocking her world.

 

Dorlack was loving this but alas Liara was so incredibly tight to him that once she started losing her mind Dorlack lost his ability to keep his seed in long.

 

Dorlack thrust one last long time and as soon as he was all the way in he let go of everything that had built up.

 

As soon as he came Liara screamed out in sheer ecstasy “Ohh fuck! Thank you thank you thank you!!”  The strength of orgasm hit her so hard she thought she was going to break her back from clenching so hard.

 

Dorlack looked down and smiled as the blood was returning back to his head. He slowly withdrew from the heavily panting Liara and sat down on the couch directly behind him.

 

Liara was absolutely drained when the sound of Kyron announcing to

room, ”Ok now it’s my turn!”

_My turn???…..Oh Shit!!....goddess help me! ,_ an exhausted Liara shouted in her head.

 

 

  **Azure Security Center**

 

 “That’s it!...That’s…it…moan like mean it bitch!!!” The leader of viper squad yelled at Shepard. He was currently having sex with Shepard’s face. Corrine was punishing Shepard for sitting down when she was not being addressed. So Corrine mockingly found a way to keep Shepard “busy” while she worked. Right now Shepard was on her belly onto of a small table, her breast were hanging off the edge. Shepard’s arms were behind her back because he hands were grabbing onto her high heels for dear life while the guard in front of her fucked her mouth for all it worth.  Corrine thought if she wanted to be off her feet so bad she would oblige her and drive home her point by making Shepard hold her heels while she was getting fucked in the mouth. 

 

“Mmmm mmmghmm” Shepard moaned with a cock in her mouth in response to the guards request.

 

Shepard’s face was red from humiliation and exhaustion this had been the seventh cock she sucked today. Corrine told her if she did not act like she enjoyed it then she would just have to bring Liara in here to show her how it was done.

 

She was debased hard by the other guards before this one. They all made her swallow their seed, Corrine said she needed work taking a full load because too much of Zaeed’s seed was leaking out of her mouth. That was six full loads ago and Shepard was having trouble as her stomach was starting to fill up.

 

The Viper guard had Shepard head in his hands as he was fucking her mouth with a furious pace that caused Shepard to moan hard as her face made contact with his hips.

 

“Yes take it, bitch….take it take it….oh fuck here it comes bitch!!” Yelled the leader of the guard. He pressed Shepard’s face into his cock as hard he could. He could not stop coming as the feeling of Shepard mouth on his cock coaxed him to emptying hard down her throat.

 

Corrine had stopped her work entirely as she licked her lips at the sight of Shepard with her hand gripping her heels as a guard fucked her face. The sight was making Corrine extremely wet. She dazed off at the thought of ravaging Shepard when the guard finally pulled out. Corrine was flushed from arousal, she interrupted the guards recovery time to give him an order, ”I need you to take the Cerberus whore over to the pleasure wing  I think it is time we begin phase two of her training. I will meet you there a little later, there is something I have to take care of first.”

 

Corrine patiently waited for the guards to gather Shepard and begin to escort her across the Azure complex. As soon as they left Corrine’s hand found its way to her sex. She closed her eyes and thought of Shepard.

**Omega Aria’s Private Quarters.**

Morinth was currently wearing a strap-on dildo and was currently giving Aria slow long strokes. It had been the one request Morinth had for staying, that she be allowed to “pleasure” her Mistress in this way. Aria agreed so long as she did it in the privacy of her apartment.

 

Little did she know back at Morinth’s apartment Tela Vasir and her entire team were getting quite a show, as Morinth was in the process of fucking Aria six ways of Sunday, and thanks to Morinth's chip and Aria’s bracelet they were getting a holo-vid of the entire thing.

 

Aria was lost in a sea of lust. The woman had her legs wrapped around Morinth was squeezing her for all she was worth. She had already came five times and was well on her way to number six. _Goddess if I knew that Morinth was this good with that strap-on I would have done this weeks ago. Oh fuck she felt so damn good,_ Aria thought.

 

Morinth began to pick up the pace as she began to give Aria harder thrusts. She smiled as she looked down, Morinth had a bead on Aria’s pleasure center and she had not left that spot nor did she intend to leave that spot until she had Aria exactly where she wanted her.

 

All Aria could do was moan louder as Morinth skills wreaked their havoc with Aria’s pussy. Aria was the epitome of bliss. Aria could no long her control her affirmation of Morinth’s efforts as yelled in complete ecstasy at the fucking she was receiving.

 

Morinth looked down and knew Aria was hooked.  _Now my fucking bitch….we are going to start to have some real fun!!!_ Morinth thought as she broughy Aria closer to her sixth orgasm.


	22. Hock man Dive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new crew of the Normandy arrives just as things on Illium begin to heat up. Hock decides to finally visit Shepard at her new quarters of the pleasure wing of Azure.

**Illium Interior Market District.**

 

“Three of them behind the right corner of the bank. Looks like they are new to Illium one of them still has their Omni map activated, which means these jokers do not know where they are going.”  Garrus said into his communicator as her surveyed the area through the scope of his sniper rifle.

 

"Well I think it is time we show these off-worlders the danger of signing up with the Shadow Joker”, Hope said over com channel.

 

“Just tell me when I will get the group on the North End, Garrus can you take care of the idiots hitting on the Asari students next to the red sand stand.”

 

Before he heard a response from Garrus, the group he was referring to suddenly fell over on the ground with holes right through all their foreheads.

 

Kai Leng smirked as he appeared out of nowhere to slice the arm off of the man using the Omni-map. The man let out a blood curdling scream but then was immediately silenced as Kai Leng separated his head from his vocal chords. The other two went for their gun only to find one to shoot at when went to point the gun. Kai Leng was about to finish the other two off when they suddenly collapsed in heap on the ground. Kai Leng smirked again he became invisible once more. _Garrus must have got tired of waiting_ Kai Leng thought to himself.

 

Hope face showed no emotion as she patiently waited for the last of the Broker’s soldier walk into a van. Before the others started attacking the people in the main Baazar, Hope had spotted a group of mercs who were talking about Azure, she knew they were the Shadow Brokers men. As the last man got in the van she activated her Omni tool. The eight people inside were instantly incinerated. Hope had used an Eclipse style explosive device. She knew they had helped The Broker she wanted to send some heat their way.   

 

The group had sent their opening message to the Broker and Hock.

 

The group started back to the hideout not caring to look at their handiwork or the carnage they created. The scared screams of civilians serenaded their run back to base. They all knew they were severely outnumbered and stealth was their greatest asset. If all went according to plan this would be the first of many hit and run style raids.

 

**Normandy Communications Room**

 

Jack smirked sat at the communication room table. She was eating a peach when she called up to EDI.

 

“Hey sexy is she almost ready?” Jack barked in a whimsical tone.

 

“Yes Captain Jack, I believe her look will be acceptable for the guests that are about to arrive” EDI answered over the intercom.

 

"Very Well EDI, I am going to make my way to the boarding airlock. They should be here any second now.”

 

“EDI they are here Captain, Shall I begin the denomination process?” EDI inquired.

 

“Sure go ahead EDI let’s get them decontaminated and I can give them a proper tour of the ship.”

 

_Few Minutes Later….._

 

Jack started to show the new crew all of the bells and whistles of the Normandy. It became evident right away that the crew knew each other which got Jack slightly worried, because she could possibly be outnumbered if they decided they should be the ones that ran the ship. Jack droned on about the Normandy stealth systems and its upgraded armor and Thanix cannon. Jack had to stifle a full blown laughter when one of the new crew looked at the “general’s” old room on the engineering deck. They immediately started cracking jokes about Zaeed’s room literally being the trash compactor.Before going to board the elevator Jack called out to the line of crew behind her and said, “Now no one look behind the curtain behind the elevator stay in the hallway first. “Jack said in a tone that peaked everyone’s interest.

 

As the elevator lifted another group of people to the crew deck and they were getting restless now. As the last of the group made their way up.

 

Jack called out, “All right ladies!! Without further aduex Captain Jack offers each and everyone one of you a welcome aboard present. Engineer Xen!”

 

Hardly anyone of the crew even realized she was there, but the if the crew could see Xen’s face they would see a grin from ear to ear. She pulled on a rope and the covers widen to reveal a lovely sight.

 

Miranda Lawson former executive officer of the Normandy was dressed in a pair of shiny black high shoes. A sleek leather collar with a dog tag dangling down in the shape of a Cerberus Logo. Miranda perfect genetically engineered body glistened in body oil. Miranda’s make up was downright whorish. Furthermore, the woman’s hair hand been put into pigtails. The woman was hanging by her wrist from the ceiling with her head down.

 

“No fucking way!!!! Oh Bitch!!!! We have some catching up to do!” yelled an asari from the crew.

 

Jack turned to the Asari and tilted her head in interest to Miranda and then back to the Asari.

 

“You left before we could get to truly know each other slut!” Enyala barked.

 

Miranda’s head jerked straight up in the direction and her eyes widened farther than anyone has ever seen Miranda’s eyes gape. “Enyala!! No….No…no….I ran away!” Miranda screamed as she jerked in her chains.

 

Jack looked at Miranda’s reaction and immediately understood what was going on. These men were the same group that had captured Miranda on Illium. Miranda had told her, albeit under great duress,what happened on the Eclipse base, only these people did not wear Eclipse gear on anymore but Broker’s gear. 

 

“Oh splendid, you guys know each other, and here I thought my new pet as going to be shy…Well I am going to leave, no one is allowed to harm my pet, use her as you see fit, humiliate her, debase her, degrade her, make her the epitome of conquered but do not permanently harm. Anyone permanently harms my pet I will personally show you what your fucking insides look like. I am going back to my cabin, have fun, party on, just remember we leave on mission tomorrow.” Jack said as she let the crew get settled in.

 

What no one knew was the Broker told Hock to recruit Enyala’s Eclipse team unlike Wasea, Enyala had caught one of the most able agents in the verse without even trying. She, Cisco and Darshon had more space experience than most crews and they hated Cerberus. Plus, Jack had just given them the best welcome aboard present they could ask for, a pretty little slave on a dish served cold.

 

Jack smiled to herself as she heard the intense jangling of chains as Miranda was trying her damn best to get out of them. Jack looked at the time and decided that maybe keeping her down there for a week might do her some good.  She would watch from the Captain's cabin besides maybe a week amongst the crew will make her appreciate her new Mistress even more. 

 

**Azure Hock’s office**

 

“How many dead?” Hock asked flatly.

 

“14 dead sir, they had barely been here a week Sir”, the woman reported to Hock.

 

“Give out a message for the alchemist. Tell him I am going to need him and his wife to come here immediately and that we have a pest problem.” Hock said.

 

"Sir do you want me to cancel your visit to the pleasure wing?” the woman asked.

 

“No I need this, I already regret not going earlier I’ll be damned if I am not the first in this next endeavor.

 

 

 

 

 

**Azure Pleasure Wing**

 

Shepard remembered that horrid night after Corrine made her offer her mouth to all of viper squad. For the first time since coming to Illium she shed a single tear. The long walk over to the pleasure wing was horrendous, she had to hear about her cock sucking skills from each of the guards she just serviced. Nothing could have prepared her for what greeted her when they opened the door.

 

"You!!! " An asari yelled at Shepard the moment she entered processing area for the Pleasure wing.

 

Shepard had been looking down the entire walk over. The last week shook her and now she was being taken to place called the Pleasure Wing she feared for the worse. Shepard’s thoughts were interrupted however by the Asari. _Oh No!!!! It’s the trader Gianna Parasini had her_ _set up at the space port. What the hell is she doing here?!_ Shepard tried act indifferent.

 

“What do not even try to act like you don’t remember me bitch!!!” The Asari yelled out before being interrupted by another Asari wearing all black and holding a flogger.

 

“Rila! You know this prisoner?” The Madame responded.

 

“Yes Sister, this is the bitch that set me up earlier today the reason I am hiding out here!”Rila shouted out.

 

“Really, well then we need to make extra sure we make Commander Shepard’s stay here as memorable as possible!” The Madame responded.

 

“No…by the time we are finished with her she will not be anything but a simpering mewling pleasure dispenser, Kalene!”, growled Rila to her Sister.

 

“Tsk tsk tsk, do not get ahead of ourselves trust me it is much sweeter if we drag it out. I had intended on putting her in a one of our pleasure cells, but now I think something else is order. “,Madame Kalene purred before leaning over and whispering something in one of her assistants ear.  

 

The Madame got up from her seat and walked up to Shepard and looked right into her eyes as if she was assessing her. Kalene had a stoic purpose on her face. A fact not lost on Shepard as she tried to return the glare and realized their was a sadistic perception being applied in her direction.

 

The Madame raised up her arm and entered a code into her Omni-tool. A click could be heard.

 

Shepard let out a gasp as she felt those blasted high heels loosen on her feet.

 

“Get out of those shoes now, slut!” Madame Kalene ordered.

 

Shepard quickly slipped out of the pair of high heels she had been wearing for an eternity it seemed. Her feet were beyond burning. The feel of being flat footed again was odd at first. She did get enjoy her position long as two Asari came into the room with an odd device that looked a type of cast. It had black half inch wide straps that were open like some sort of odd cage.

 

Madame Kalene smiled as she looked at the device and said,”Now slut I want you to lay down inside of this lovely device.

 

Shepard was utterly confused but knew better than to hesitate. She padded her bare feet over to the cage and looked puzzled.

 

“Oh by the goddess lay down on your back and put your arms here and here, your legs go there. “ Madame Kalene explained.

 

Shepard felt her stomach turn hard as she finally understood the device. She took a deep breath and laid on her back and slid her arms into each part of the device, and then with a great bit of humiliation put her legs into the leg mold of strap like cage. In the end Shepard blushed as the straps rapidly locked. Placing her into an extremely vulnerable position. Shepard’s arms were stuck in an L position on either side of her head as if she were surrendering. The straps continued down her body. The legs were perhaps the most degrading part of this horrific cage. Shepard legs were spread painfully open as he knees were bent so her feet were bent sideways going outward.

 

“Mmmm, Now that looks absolutely lovely whore, this is your natural position.” Madame Kalene said as she unceremoniously hit a button and Shepard felt herself levitate upwards to about waist height off the ground.

 

Shepard immediately realized how vulnerable she was and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

 

“Now, whores like you need to make it as easy as possible to be fucked, and don’t worry your pussy does not belong to you anymore, from this moment on has been repurposed. Mmmm and I intend to make extensive use out it” She said whispering in her ear.

 

Shepard started shaking violently but herself stuck in a position with her legs spread wide open and her hands stuck in the raised in the air position.

 

“Oh Rila it is so delightful when they struggle. Our guest should be here any moment now, and after he leaves however your lovely little body is ours.”

 

"Oh I cannot wait until I can have some time with this bitch because of her I am going to have to put all my plans on hold.” Rila said in a tone of pure menace.

 

Before the Madame could answer her sister the door opened. It was Donovan Hock and right next to him the lovely Corrine Palmer. The woman looked across to the sight of Shepard locked in her body mold cage levitating three feet in the air.

 

“It seems she is eager to see you Sir.” Corrine sarcastically intoned.

 

“Ah I did sense a bit of tension back at my old HQ, ya know she actually visited my personal bedroom. I saw her place her hands on the pillows.” Hock explained to Corrine.

 

“I know the type they act all mad but all they want is to be properly fucked to show them what a whore they truly are.” She said as the room erupted in laughter.

 

Shepard's pride kicked in again as she heard the chuckles of ridicule from all around her.

 

“Fuck you let me out of here, I fucking hate him, I hate you, and I ever get out of here I will fucking kill every one of you fuckers!” Shepard cried out with pure vitrol.

 

“Ooo and here I thought you had feelings for us” Corrine said while giving a quizzical look to Hock.

 

“Ah I am so sorry to hear that…you know I was going to give my old enemy some relief but I will not force myself on her, you know I have to make sure I am not taking advantage of her. I will not even lay one hand on her unless she begs for it…Can’t be too sure you know, would not want her to have any regrets later on.” Hock said as he feigned sincerity in every word he uttered.

 

"I will never beg for your pathetic Co………Holy Fuck!!! Arrrrrrhggghh!!” Shepard managed to blurt out before being interrupted.

 

“What was that my little whore?” Corrine said with complete power before hitting the button again.

 

“Arrrgghh!!......sto…o…p!” Shepard blurted out.

 

“Not going to happen my little fuckslave” Corrine cooed before she glanced down at her Omni Tool and typed in a code.

 

She then looked over to Hock and engaged in some small talk, ”Ah sir this will only take a few moments, how are things on Omega going?” Corrine inquired.

 

Another set of neural shocks slammed into Shepard’s levitating form.

 

“Arrrrgghh!!!!!!! I….am sorry!!!!!!!!!”Shepard yelled out.

 

Hock answered without paying any attention to Shepard, ”It is going better than I hoped, if we continue at our current pace the Broker will have another base of operations to work out of, not to mention access to one of the largest eezo caches in the universe.”

 

“Mmm I would have like to get my hands on that Aria, she is built just right, oh man the things I would do to her.” Corrine said in a tone of pure lust.

 

Another jolt hit Shepard causing her to yell out again.” Arrrghhhhh Oh ffffu...it hurts!” 

 

The code that Corrine put in was a looping command. It would continue to send jolts to Shepard until Corrine stopped it.

 

Hock smirked as he candidly answered, ”Oh…that is something I would very much like to see. You have already have provided some of the loveliest visuals I have had the privilege to see.”

 

Corrine arched an eyebrow back at Hock,”Mmmm is that so, well maybe we can arrange some of our own fun some time. I happen to find you very interesting as well”

 

“Arrrrrggghhh!!! Why?!” Shepard cried out as another shock racked her body.

 

Hock without missing a beat,” I will have to take you up on that offer, as soon and as often as possible”

 

Corrine let out a giggle, true she loved women, but she was bisexual a fact lost on many men mostly because she loved women way more than men. Especially since most found her down right intimidating.  On Azure Corrine fancied two men both of her superiors Zaeed and Hock. She found about 40 women sexy on Azure. However, she found Hock downright sexy, the moment she laid eyes on him, she found Zaeed sexy as well, but the man was a hard person to seduce as anyone. The man was turned on by combat and fire. It was common knowledge from people who knew him that he was turned on by combat almost all of his sexual liaisons occurred as a result from conflict.  

 

“Well we will see how long it takes for our little fuck slave here to cook, I am afraid I have been slacking in my methods, she has become a little too spoiled.” Corrine spoke admonishing herself.

 

“Arrgghghh…..stop please make it stop!” Shepard pathetically yearned out as tears were starting to form on her face.

 

“Do not be too hard on yourself besides I regret not having time to join in on this fun until now.” Hock said.

 

“True but I know you are a busy man, well….I am glad you are here sir.” Corrine uttered softly before her body betrayed a hue of blush on her cheeks.

 

“P..pp..pplease…make itttt stttop!” Shepard barked out again as she shook in her bodymold cage.

 

“Me too, I admire your um handy work.” Hock said gleaming as he turned his direction to the quivering blubbering Shepard.

 

“Arrrrrggghh!!! I ammm ssssos sorry Mistressss!” Shepard cried out her body tensed hard, the woman barely able to get those words out.

 

“Oh bloody hell!” Corrine said annoyed.

 

Corrine then reached down and stopped the cycle. She looked back at Hock and seductively said, ”Let’s see if our little fuck slave is ready, shall we.”

 

The woman clacked her heels across the room over to the lewdly displayed Shepard whose cage did not look like a cage at all. In fact to the untrained eye it appeared that Shepard was simply clad in the thin straps of a body harness.

 

Corrine reached down to the panting and still recovering Shepard and cupped Shepard’s pussy and started sliding a finger to fondle the commander’s clit.

 

”Now do you have anything to say to us?”  Corrine inquired.

 

“I am sorry Mistress” Shepard said staring up at the ceiling because her cage forced her to look straight up.

 

"Mmmhmmm I don’t believe you….I am tired of you resisting when you see fit. Your Master, Donovan Hock took time out of his busy day to give you pleasure and you have nothing but bad words to say to him. You see if you gave into your natural whore self, and beg like a proper fuck slave then you would be experiencing the pleasure of having your master inside of you, but you want to play the defiant hero, and frankly I had enough. Nope, I expect a total attitude adjustment and I am going sit down on this chair next to you and wait until we have it. “Corrine said while slowly rubbing Shepard’s clit. Corrine smirked and waited until Shepard bit her lip before suddenly taking her hand away. Corrine looked for Hock only to find that he disappeared. She frowned and then turned around to sit in the reclined chair only to find Hock already sitting in it.

 

“I needed to get off my feet love, I hope you don’t mind.”  Hock said in a soft voice.

 

Corrine smiled and gushily responded,”Mmm no, I do not mind one bit. As long as you do not mind…me….sitting…down…right here.” Corrine followed up her words by sitting down right on top of Donavon Hock’s lap. The woman extended her lovely legs and rested them atop the naked levitating Shepard’s forehead.

 

Hock looked at Corrine’s legs and placed his hand on her thigh and leaned in until he was millimeter away from her lips and said in a soft voice, ”You are quite lovely Ms. Palmer.

 

Shepard closed her eyes as she felt Corrine rest her high heels on her forehead. The sadistic captain essentially using Shepard’s face as an Ottoman. Shepard did not dare make a peep.

_Keep quite Jane…let them have their love fest and fuck each other for a change._ Shepard was very hopeful of this prospect as the sound of Corrine and Hock kissing grew louder. Unfortunately for Shepard, Corrine was sliding her shoes up and down her face as she leaned into her boss and lover.

 

Corrine caught her breath as she fully tasted Hock but felt Shepard’s nose on her foot which brought Shepard back into her sights. She looked at Hock completely red and lean down and un-paused the pain cycle going to Shepard. She then leaned in for another kiss with Donovan Hock.

 

“Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!” Shepard screamed as he neural shock hit her.

 

The pair ignored the painful shouts of Shepard right next to them. In fact it appeared that the pain filled screams of their enemy was like some sort of audio aphrodisiac.

 

Corrine let out a lustful moan as she could not get into Hock’s clothes fast enough. Hock for his part could not take any more either as he snaked his fingers inside of Captain Palmer’s black skirts and yanked down hard. The sound of tearing fabric soon followed.

 

By the time the two finished undressing Shepard was getting hit with her fifth neural shock causing the woman to openly weep.

 

“Arrrrghghh!…I am sorry Mistress!.” Shepard weakly cried out.

 

 

Hock looked at Shepard then back to Corrine and he had a diabolical idea. ”How many pounds can that harness cage take?” Hock asked Corrine.

 

 

“That size Eezo core give or take twelve hundred pounds.” Corrine said nodding her head from side to side as she gauged the weight.

 

Hock let out a fiendish chuckle as he surprised Corrine with a frontal assault. He grabbed her by her hips and picked her up in one motion putting her down right on top of Shepard.

 

“OOooo great idea!” Corrine cooed to Hock as she leaned back to help Hock come forward.

 

Shepard muscles tensed hard as another shock wracked her body. This was a new low. The woman lead the fight against the Geth was the savior of both Citadel and the Council. She even destroyed the very man overseeing her tormentor. Now she was being used a floating tabletop. Corrine leaned back as she used Shepard’s breast as cushions.

 

Hock pushed forward with complete unbridled fervor of a zealot. Corrine reciprocated by wrapping her legs around Hock’s waist, in fact the atmosphere in the room was as sultry as one could ask for. Corrine loved the way Shepard’s tensing muscles felt against her body she found the entire moment exponentially arousing. The feeling of Shepard’s diaphragm hardening when she screamed in agony made her pussy clench tight.

 

Shepard was way past the point of humiliation and was just wanting the agony to stop. The worst part of her implants was the fact that when the pain did cause her to lose consciousness they would instantly revive her to an awakened state.

 

Corrine clenched hard as she felt Hock enter her. The woman threw her head back in ecstasy causing Corrine’s long curly hair to splash right in Shepard’s face. The extra weight was causing additional discomfort because Corrine butt was planted right on her stomach. Just when Shepard thought this hell could not get any worse she was hit with another ridiculously painful neural shock

 

“Ah damn it, for the love of…..please…..make it stop!!!” Shepard cried out but was all but lost on the two lovebirds on top of her. In fact her pleas just encouraged them more as Hock started thrusting with wild abandoned into Corrine who for her part held Hock tighter. The scene continued for another three minutes until fittingly enough Corrine, Hock orgasmic together.

 

Corrine laid flat against Shepard who could do nothing but tense her muscles from the shocks that kept going through her body. Hock gave Corrine one last kiss before exiting out of her. Corrine annoyed at Shepard’s screams ended the pain cycle going to Shepard, who could do nothing but cry.

 

“I am sorry Mistress….please….” Shepard was quivering from the massive pain onslaught she just endured.

 

 Corrine smiled and looked back Shepard and got an evil grin upon her face like she just got a sadistic idea.

 

Corrine slid back down to her feet on wobbly legs and hit her Omni tool The levitating Shepard lowered closer to the ground. Hock backed away and sat on the couch.

 

Corrine then padded over to the head of Shepard and looked down and said, ”Ok my little fuckslave have you had enough or do we need to go for round 3?”

 

“No Mistress….I have had enough!!!” Shepard immediately barked out.

 

“Good, now here is what’s going to happen you are going to be a good lil bitch and properly beg for your Master’s cum at which point I am going to sit on your face and give it to you, if there is even a drop that hits the floor then you are going to spend all night like you have just spent round 2 got it bitch?”

 

“Yes Mistress!” Shepard spat out.

 

Annoyed Corrine reached down over Shepard’s head and grabbed both of her nipple and twisted hard and said,”Well bitch what are you waiting for!”  

 

“Ah..Mistress please can I have my Master’s cum. I need his cum can I have Mistress please…..nothing would please me more than to have his cum!”, Shepard begged.

 

“You want it do you? Well where do you want it?”, Corrine mockingly asked.

 

“Inside of me, Mistress!” Shepard answered.

 

“Well the pussy option is off the table at the moment, you will have to settle for eating it out of your Mistress’s divine pussy.” Corrine said with a grin upon her face.

 

Corrine immediately walked over Shepard’s face and hit a button on her Omni tool to raise her to a perfect height to orally pleasure her Mistress.

 

Shepard gasped and then opened her mouth and started suckling Corrine’s sex. She was too far gone to resist currently as the two rounds of neural shocks made her against experiencing a third.

 

“Ohh yes that’s it get your Master’s cum. Suck me clean whore” Corrine panted out.

 

Hock licked his lips as he felt his member growing again from the erotic display before him. How could he resist, Corrine was a perfect specimen as far as physical attributes go, she had long tan legs, long curly golden hair, a pair of nice supple breast, awhile she was strong she definitely had a feminine silhouette. Couple that body with the outright domineering personality and Hock wanted nothing more than to be around her.

 

Corrine might not have known it, but Hock looked forward to the training tapes between Corrine and Commander Shepard, often he would fantasize about being in the middle of the foray. He developed a lust for Corrine Palmer and Commander Shepard over the past weeks. So when he realized that Corrine felt similarly to him, he could not hold himself back. The scene before him was the stuff right out of his most base carnal fantasies and his member agreed as it stood at full attention.

 

Hock immediately got back up and walked right up to the levitating Shepard. He looked down at the lovely body of Shepard and then back into the eyes of Corrine and said, ”Does she still want her Master’s cum?”

 

Corrine stifled another pant as Shepard’s tongue was doing double duty, of cleaning Hock’s cum from her nether lips and stimulating her. She looked at Hock and responded,”Mmm dunno let’s ask her if she is ready for her Master’s cum.”

  
Shepard gasped for breath as soon as Corrine lifted herself off Shepard’s mouth. Shepard was confused for a second until she heard Corrine explain what was asked. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at anyone as she answered Corrine’s query lustfully,”Mmmm please this fuckslave wants her Master’s cock give it to me….please….”

 

Shepard hated everyword but also hoped that would be enough, she did not want to go through a third cycle and she certainly did not want to elaborate further, it was humiliating enough that she just begged Hock, the man that was responsible for her torture, to fuck her with his cock.

 

“Well since MY little fuckslave insist I will give it to her, but you will suckle your Mistress over there to climax.

 

Shepard quietly was frustrated as she thought her time doing this demeaning task was done, it seems it was just getting started. Shepard nodded her head to Hock and stuck out her tongue and started to lick Corrine more seductively.

 

“Mmm that it my little fuckslave….you are learning imagine where you will be when we continue your training?" Corrine teased.

 

“Holy hells she is tight!” Hock gasped as he slid into Shepard, who was drenched. _She secretly likes this!_ Hock thought.

 

Shepard let out a moan as Hock entered her unfortunately Shepard’s ability to grind and move along with Hock was limited while she was in the levitating cage of straps. She could not even grab onto Corrine’s hip, or open her pussy with her fingers because of her hands being stuck in one position. Hock was extremely well endowed, and was filling her up quite nicely. The cage was the only thing preventing her from wrapping her legs around him and squeezing the life out of him.

 

“Oh fuck you feel good….what fucking luxury!” Hock exclaimed as he started to slam into Shepard with purpose.

 

Shepard gasped out a moan right into Corrine’s sex. She was being so thoroughly dominated at the moment with Hock penetrating her while her face was pinned in between Corrine’s thighs.

 

Corrine shuddered hard when she felt Shepard moan into her sex, the woman was becoming quite skilled at the art of fellatio. Furthermore, Shepard’s exhales increased the faster Hock was entering her. She could not help buy lean down and twist Shepard’s nipples as she grinded into Shepard’s face.

 

Shepard whimpered as Corrine twister her nipples. She also grew more frustrated by the fact she could not grind back against Hock as the straps did not budge, she just had to lay there with her legs stuck in the legs open position while her nemesis pounded her for all its worth.

 

Hock could not take very much as the sex from the time before coupled with the insane sensation of fucking his nemesis was too great a pleasure enhancer to resist, so with that he came hard inside of Shepard.

 

“Oh fuck take it take it t!!!!!” Hock exclaimed as he exploded inside of Shepard.

 

Shepard for her part came as well either from the sensory overload of having such pleasure after experiencing so much pain or from the fact that when she felt his seed hit inside of her it jolted her whole body to the point where her toes curled.

 

Corrine however was close but had not climaxed yet which prompted her to give Shepard another squeeze, ”Nu uh…finish me slut…..I want the pleasure of orgasming all over your face bitch!”

 

Shepard whimpered again as she roughly twisted her nipples. In the end it took about another minute for Corrine to come and Shepard felt every ounce that expelled from Corrine as she did so.

 

Corrine just sat there a second before Hock tapped her on the shoulder to dismount.

 

Hock then lightly slapped the side of Shepard’s face to get her attention and said, ”Come on…slut I got things to do, go ahead and clean me off”

 

Shepard wrapped her lips around Hock’s penis and began cleaning him off tasting more of his come as she did so. The whole process ended with a subtle poping sound as Hock withdrew his member and walked over to get his clothes to get dressed.

 

Corrine for her part had already finished cleaning herself off and was well on way to putting her clothes back on herself.

 

“I hope you liked that slut, it is going to become your new life, and to make sure you are properly trained I am moving Captain Palmer here specifically to oversee this phase of your training. “ Hock said with a giggle.

 

“But what about my Security Post sir?” Corrine asked.

 

“Oh don’ worry captain, do this right and you will be in line for another promotion…if you do it right” Hock said in a cold calculating manner.

 

“Well then looks like we are going to have to break our bitch in something proper!” Corrine responed.

  
“Oh she will…by the time we are all through with her she will be a grade A submissive fucktoy.” Madame said in a seductive voice.

 

“But before that, I got next on this bitch!” Rila interjected.

_Next… oh fuck! This might be a long night_. Shepard thought to herself. She had no idea.

 

Hock simply smirked and walked out of the door as suddenly as he came in.


	23. Furious Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda gets to stay in her old quarters in the Normandy. Morinth and Tela have a meeting at Morinth's apartment.

**Normandy**

**Executive Officer's Cabin**

Miranda gulped as she was made up for the day. The threat was clear if she messed up even one time, then she would be given to the crew for the entire week. Yesterday was bad enough, if it was not for the large amounts of Medi-gel she would have been wrecked, but as it was she was just sore. They had spent 18 hours by the time it was said and done. Needless to say whatever Enyala said when she threatened another day of being used by the entire crew deck made Miranda hang on Enyala’s every word.

         

“That’s it my little slut slave, suckle my calf” Enyala said non-chantly as she sat at her desk. The irony was not lost on Miranda as the place where Enyala was sitting was Miranda’s desk. Enyala sat upon like a throne as she read reports, under the desk was Miranda massaging Enyala’s leg as her lips were pulling back slow suckles.

 

“Thank you Mistress, you fuck slave needs this” Miranda said for all it was worth. If Enyala’s threats were not motivation enough, the crew kept hovering outside the cabin, and the new XO of the Normandy made sure Miranda knew it.

 

“K now do it again my fuck dog this time I want you to recite you oath inside of me” Enyala said as she gazed down at her new slave. Revenge was going to be sweet. The fact that she was occupying Miranda’s very seat in her office made her pussy tingle, the thought of feeling Miranda’s tongue made it throb.

 

Miranda slowly licked Enyala’s inner thigh letting her luscious lips suckle after each lap of the tongue. A sheen formed on the inner track of Enyala’s thigh the width of Miranda’s tongue. Enyala widen her legs to allow Miranda easier access to her sex.

 

“You know this used to be your desk. The place where you would get work done, well we would not want to change that would your stupid whore, so…what are you waiting for…get to work.” Enyala said menace as she grabbed Miranda’s hair and thrusts her face into her sex.

 

Miranda gasped as she began to suck and then talk into Enyala’s pussy” Mmmmps mmmmpmm mmmmm”, were the only words that were heard to anyone who would listen. What Miranda was trying to say between suckles of Enyala’s sex,” _I am Mistress’s Enyala fuckslave, My tongue is her fuck stick, my only desire to is to bring her pleasure, my only purpose is be used.”_ Of course for Enyala it was the knowledge of those words that made the lovely vocal vibration upon her sex all the more sensual.  

 

“My new desk should be installed very soon, and then you can take your right place underneath it. I cannot wait to show you to your new duties aboard the Normandy, oh you will be working all dayyaaaaahhh!” Enyala said before the pleasure forced a moan from her lips. She decided to just enjoy her slaves tongue for now and grind upon her face until there was not a millimeter not covered in her juices. Unfortunately for Miranda this was a sensation she was getting used to, but that is not what disturbed Miranda, it was the fact that she was starting to have an intense arousal at the sensation of the having person’s sex upon her face. _Heavens help me,_ Miranda thought as she felt her pussy spasm.

 

 

 

**Omega: Morinth’s Apartment**

Tela Vasir smirked as she looked at the latest feeds. Morinth feeds had already achieved 90 percent transparency of Aria's Organization. The Shadow Broker did not even possess that much information on the Turian government, which is saying a lot considering the Turians were one of the worst governments at keeping secrets. There was a reason the Turians ceded their intelligent duties to the Salarians.

 

Morinth was ready for her final push into Aria and she just needed a little reassurance from her benefactor before proceeding, she did not want to make her big push to the finish line only to find that the Justicars had not been dealt with. She had left Aria unconscious in her bed, Morinth made sure to wear her out good before running her errand. She had already enthralled the men sent to keep eyes on her, ironically enough they now were keeping eyes for Morinth and not on Morinth. She approached the small apartment she once called home upon arriving on Omega. _How quant,_ Morinth thought to herself.

 

Before Morinth could ring to come in the door, the door opened as one of Tela’s operatives answered the door.

 

“Ah Lady Morinth please come in I hope you do not mind the changes we made to your apartment. “Tela called out from Morinth’s couch.

 

Morinth smirked as she took a step back and appraised the new look of her apartment. The couch was the only remanant left in the living room. Along the wall there were some odd devices pointing outwards. She arched an eyebrow and pointed to the devices.

 

Tela not missing a beat explained, ”To broadcast what other surveillance equipment sees, you saw it in action when you and Aria had your love jaunts to the place across the street.”

 

Morinth nodded with understanding. As she looked over the rest of the apartment. The kitchen now had a holographic interface which displayed Aria bare ass naked passed out on her own bed with her legs spread. Morinth smiled with pride to herself at the way she left her. There was an odd laying down chair with a helmet attached. Morinth was even further confused when she saw the computer server setup they had going on all around the chair. However, what piqued her interest was the doggy/varren door that was now installed in the bedroom door.

 

She finally spoke up after assessing the apartment,”Ah well it is just as well, it is only a matter of time until I have much better accommodations permanently. “

 

“Your awfully confident” Tela shot back.

 

“It is not confidence it is just a fact. I give it to her though she fought back harder so far than any of my previous conquests, I doubt I will have such a strong willed person again.” Morinth said with a frown.

 

“You don’t have her yet.” Tela reminded her.

 

“Don’t I, I just spent the last five hours putting her through her paces and as you can see she is spent.” Morinth said.

“Mmm I know, I was a little jealous, but that is beside the point. I am just saying don’t underestimate Aria, she is one of the hardest Asari to defeat.” Tela cautioned.

 

“Ummm I did not think the apartment complex allowed varren in the building, you use your spectre status?” Morinth inquired.

 

“Varren?...oh yeah, it is fair to say I used my specter status for that yes.” Tela smirked as she leaned back cross legged along the corner of the couch.

 

“So I take it you did not come here to discuss household pets what did you come here for.” Tela asked.

 

“I am about to make my final push which will end with me fulfilling my end of the bargain. I want to make sure you keep your end, else I just tell Aria everything and let her free from my…influence.” Morinth said while raising an eyebrow.

 

Tela face did not change in fact she feigned a serious demeanor and said,”I see…you have your doubts that I could handle a Justicar, you think that I might be playing along but they might still come after you .” Tela said noddingly.

 

“Something like that.” Morinth interjected.

 

“You know, I think you should sit down and have a drink, and let me show you my new umm pet.” Tela said.

 

“I am not interested in your blasted Varren, although I do love them, I want proof that the Justicar situation is dealt with, specifically my mother!” Morinth said in a tone of impatience.

 

“Fair enough I suppose you do deserve proof seeing as you are doing an excellent job.” Tela said bouncing her leg. Then without missing a beat Tela leaned forward and grabbed a polished silver bell and rang it.

 

“I said I am not interested in seeing your damn Varren if I wanted to see your damn pets I would just look at your Ope...”  Morinth stated blunted before being awestruck.

 

 

She could not believe her eyes at what she was seeing. Samara naked form crawled through the doggy door into the kitchen area of the apartment, around her neck was a silver collar that was blinking. Samara's hands were encased in a pair of shiny black Serrice leather mittens reducing her hands to the usefulness of animal paws. Attached to the collar war a leash that ran from her neck snaked back up and was folded upon itself inside of Samara’s mouth acting as a makeshift bit. Tela had her body panted with silver stripes like the ones that Varren possess. Samara’s toes had been decoratively painted bright silver and the only foot wear she possessed were a set of silver slave heels which essentially were a set of ankle cuffs attached to a wide circle that were wedged under the heels of her feet. 

 

 

Samara with her head facing down the entire time crawled right past Morinth right up to Tela’s outstretched hand and opened her mouth to let the leash unfold itself right into Tela’s outstretched hands. Tela took the leash and wrapped it around her hand and smiled as Samara broke into a pant as the leather left her mouth just like a varren or a dog. The woman further debased herself when she lowered her head to Tela’s boot and began lapping at it like some sort of animal cleaning her shoes for dirt.

 

Morinth did not know what to say but the deep pink blush on her face indicated what kind of things that could be said if they would. Samara ceased being her mother and turned into something far nastier in Morinth, running from someone for over four centuries tends to have that effect on a person, blood or no.

 

 

Samara for her part did not even notice Morinth as her head was down as she crawled. She had been made into Tela’s bitch literally. Samara even shook her butt like a dog causing a dildo tail shoved her ass to ‘wag’. Morinth started chuckling uncontrollably as Samara turned around and looked up at Morinth who was standing behind her. Morinth could see a look she had never seen before, a look of total defeat and abject humiliation. Samara was at a lost, standing above her was her quarry, and she was so beaten all she could do was worship her new Mistress.

 

 

“Bitch I did not tell you to stop licking” Tela barked at Samara after delivering a perfect backhand slap to Samara’s face. Morinth gasped as she was afraid that the Justicar would awake from her downtrodden state. What followed was absolutely unbelievable.

 

 

<Whimper!>

 

 

<Whimper!>

 

Samara responded by whimpering like a wounded puppy. What Morinth did not know is that Tela tortured Samara until she was sexually broken. Then she gave her oath of subservience which mentally imprinted on Samara, Tela’s will. Tela did not let her recover from her trauma she suffered in the torture chair. Tela did not waste time laying down rule after humiliating rule until she had Samara in this current state. Samara was no longer allowed to speak, in fact every rule was designed to make her Tela’s perfect little fuck bitch or as Tela called her, her pet _Justicunt_. Tela had no idea where the urge for pet play came from, she did not ever really fascinate about such things, but in the process of dominating Samara she found reducing her to a mere animal exhilarating, and making her fuck anybody she chose even more so.

 

 

Tela leaned back in her couch and smirked up at Morinth and said, ”I think your mother has been a bad girl she needs to be punished, if you would like my flogger is right behind you.”

 

 

Morinth smiled brightly and looked over to where the flogger was and was about to pick it up when she noticed a switch right next to the flogger. She then picked it up and started to swing strongly into the air. The room echoed the harsh sound of a switch cutting through the air. Tela looked down who was amused at Samara’s involuntary twitch everytime the low whoosh was heard. The oddest part was the fact that through her fear Samara’s tongue was still lapping at the boots of her Mistress.

 

 

Morinth casually walked forward and stopped right behind the Samara’s butt which was currently in the air. Morinth looked at Tela and then down.

 

Tela saw in her eyes that she had some serious anger to exercise towards Samara and she was going to get a front row seat. Tela’s pussy tingled at the thought of what was about to happen.

Morinth arm raised up as she swung down as hard as she could.

 

<Whoosh! Thwap!>

 

“Mothers do not kill their daughters!!” Morinth yelled out with a hurt voice.

 

<Whoosh! Thwap!>

 

“They do not hunt them down like some animal!” Morinth screamed.

 

<Whoosh! Thwap!>

 

Samara jumped at the impact the switch had on her butt. Tears were already streaming down her face but it was hard to tell the cause, the words coming from her daughter or the physical pain of a switch hitting her skin.

“They do not kill other people just for helping their daughter!” Morinth barked.

 

<Whoosh! Thwap!>

 

“You are a bad girl!” Morinth said

 

<Whoosh! Thwap!>

 

“Horrible person!” Morinth said with tears coming from her own eyes as she dealt with the pain of having a mother who behaved like a nemesis. The trauma of seeing the hate in her mother’s eyes when pursuing her. The lives of all those she held dear killed just for helping her out in the smallest of ways.

 

<Whoosh! Thwap!>

 

“You fucking deserve this!” Morinth shouted.

 

<Whoosh! Thwap!>

 

“You fucking evil hateful bitch!” Morinth voice staggering as she barely managed to say that. She then threw the switch as hard as she could at Samara

 

Samara was openly crying onto Tela’s boot. Tela was completely dumbstruck from what had just took place. She did not think about the hell these two have had with each other. It had to be tough, finding out your own daughter was an Ardat-Yakshi. Tela visibly winced at the sight of Samara’s ass and back as Morinth broke the skin on several of the lash marks. The long lines of the switch were tattooed on Samara’s body. The dumb Justicar should be grateful she gets to crawl now, because sitting down after what Morinth did to her would be a painful endeavor.

 

Morinth emotionally hurt from the encounter with her mother stormed out of the apartment. The woman made a b-line straight for her quarters at Afterlife. She had it with people thinking they were above her, and she knew just to vent her frustrations on.

 


	24. Shepard Strikes Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard realizes she is about to be driven into utter submission, fights back, Liara be damned.

**“Shepard Strikes Back” Azure Pleasure Wing Training Wing**

 

The training wing was the prison section of the pleasure wing of Azure. Unlike the rest of base the cells where much more comforting. Instead of a twin bed that she had across the base, this room had a queen size bed as well as a plethora of beauty products and perfumes and even a shower built right into the room. The lights constantly glowed hues of magenta and pink, the entire room was overtly feminine.

Shepard in some ways felt angrier at this cell than the previous one she occupied. Every room cried out of sex and the erotica. Never in a million years did Shepard ever think she would be on this side of the sex industry. She actually did not mind the occasionally R&R, it was not uncommon for comrades in the field to go on jaunts when they made it port side. It was a ritual that had not changed since the beginning of time, soldiers would always have to blow off steam, and the fact that females fought alongside males did not change things as much as you would think. Male Gigolos and female courtesans were in greater number at ports and the with the advances in medical technology eradicating just about every single sexually transmitted disease, taboos against prostitution were a little more relaxed than in previous periods of history. It was no longer considered unseeingly for a female to hire a prostitute to fulfill a need.

In fact, Shepard remembered a female captain she served under being downright liberal with the use of sex workers. She would even hire a few between long missions. Now she was on the other side of the equation and for the first time in a long time, she paced and looked to find a way out of here. Shepard resigned herself to attack whomever opened that door and take her chances on escape. She would not go down without a fight. The treatment she received from Rila and the Madame were enough to coax her awake all night long. It was not the fact they both took turns on her with their dildos, it was the threats they made. They told her she was brought to them for the sole purpose of making Shepard into a sex worker, a whore, a prostitute. Shepard still had enough pride to know they would have to take her kicking and screaming. She had taken down the Geth, she was a survived the Skillian Blitz, there was no way in hell was she going to go down so easy.

That night Shepard already made the choice that Liara would have to endure whatever punishment was going her way. They were no longer get the privilege of holding that over her head. Shepard would escape, get to her ship then have Dr. Chackwas remove this infernal chips from her body, and then she would get revenge on all these bastards and free Liara. She just had to get out of broadcast range of their Omni-tools and then she would be home free.

Shepard paced back and forth until she heard the cacophony of combat boots that heralded the arrival of the bastards from Viper squad. She knew that she was about to be taken out of her cell and brought to another hell her captors planned for her today.

“Hello bitch…time to take you to whore training!” Gustav said from the other side the door. Lieutenant Gustav was the sadistic leader of Viper squad and was also in charge of the roving patrols of Azure. The remark sparked the laughter of the rest of the men with him.

“Oh I cannot wait until Corrine is finished with this bitch. I am going to pound her so good that….” Cabot said before being interrupted by a hand to his face.The blood was immediate. Commander Shepard had connected perfectly with a hand thrust to Cabot’s face immediately breaking his nose.

Before Gustav could even enter the code for Shepard’s chip, he felt his wrist being smashed from Shepard grabbing his wrist and slamming his arm into the wall. The act annihilated his Omni-tool as well as viciously breaking his arm. Shepard then reared back and connected with a wicked right cross that left the leader out on the floor.

The rest was a blur that ended with the naked Shepard standing over eight men and her in the possession of multiple guns. She also took possession of an Omni-tool which she promptly set to jam all incoming frequencies. She might not be able to take the chips out of her body, but there was no way in hell she was going to let these bastards floor her with another fucking neural shock from far away. If they wanted her they were going to have to come and get her. Shepard immediately started stripping various members of the fuck-around gang’s entourage and before she knew it, she was clothed, armed, and shielded. Now she could proceed with impunity around the base.

Unfortunately, Shepard was so terrified of receiving another neural shock she had diverted her entire Omni-tool’s resources to jamming any incoming signals, which meant she could not use it to see the map of Azure nor could she use it to send out any incinerate or overloads towards anyone, she would have to do this sans powers.

Corrine was in the middle of her morning work out when the alarm klaxons sounded in her office. She immediately ran to her station and called Viper squad, to which she received no reply.

Fortunately, for her, the Madame called her.

“Ma’am, she’s gone, she took out all of Viper squad!” The Madame hysterically cried out.

“Calm down, how many dead?” Corrine asked looking at the screen. “

Um…they seem to be only hurt, but I think they are still breathing.” The Madame said through controlled breaths.

“Good, lock up don’t let anyone back in until I give the go ahead. “ Corrine hung up the phone and immediately ran to start gearing up while she was slipping on a shoe she hit her communicator and said,”Sgt. Verisa, prepare my gunship tell-…, send out an alert, Shepard is on the loose, and is in possession of a jammer, use non-lethal rounds only.”

It did not take Corrine long to suit up. She hurried to the elevator so she could meet her gunship on the roof. She looked down at her communicator and looked at the large black circle on the map that represented the jamming radius of Shepard’s Omni tool. It did not tell her where Shepard was but at least it gave Corrine a general area in which to start looking the, Azure Training Yard.

**Azure Training Yard**

“Spread out! Corrine said she is on this part of the com-….” A broker soldier yelled before being shot straight through the head. Before the four soldiers with him could even get their guns pointed in the same direction they too were littered with rounds from a Vindicator.

"Holy shit she is over there, she just took-" A man from another squad of soldiers uttered before being hit with multiple bullets.

Multiple squads numbering about 30 men all made their way towards to the gunfire. The sound that followed was horrifying. Shepard had left a jury rigged incendiary bomb tied to a sensor. The explosion was bright as it was terrifying. The blast knocked a five story hole on the side of West Wing of Azure. The rest of the training yard was currently on fire. Shepard came out of the carnage with pure hell on her face. The men that had became complacent were now paying their price for their lack of vigilance.

 

**Azure rooftops**

“Report…<Blam!!>” Corrine barked as she exited the elevator only to duck down when a loud explosion rocked the complex. She ran to the edge of the roof only to see the tall guard tower on the North East corner of the complex collapsing after the explosion knocked the legs off the tower. Corrine’s former squad mates from Eagle squad went flying from the top of the tower. Corrine gripped the railing very hard as she watched in shock at the spectacle before her.

She shook her head and immediately boarded a gunship that was being loaded on the rooftop. As soon as she boarded the craft she banged on the wall of the gunship and ordered the craft to take off.

“Oh my you have been a busy one, but I got you now.” Corrine uttered as she pointed her sniper rifle out of the side of the gunship. Corrine searched the smoke for any heat signatures appearing as the gunship circled the affected area. She could only grimace as she saw the amount of people Shepard had already taken out.

Corrine was lost in thought when she saw a heat signature through the smoke. Corrine hunkered down to take a shot when the person left the smoke. The only thing she saw was a bright flash that came from Commander Shepard, who was holding a rocket launcher. Corrine only had a split second to react as she jumped from the gunship. The others were not so lucky. The rocket hit with deadly accuracy. The gunship erupted in a ball of red and orange flame. “Captain we got inco- Arrrrrrgggggh! ”, is all anyone heard through the com channel of the rocket ship. It was obvious they were all dead. Corrine’s rocket boots barely activated in time to break her fall but it did not shield her from the concussive blast of the explosion. The force threw Corrine across the complex and into a row of tables that were attached to the upper floor cafeteria. The last thing Corrine saw before losing consciousness was the sound of another explosion erupting in the distance.

**Slightly Earlier: Illium Skyway outside of Azure**

Zaeed was exhausted. He had just been summoned to the ass end of the universe to detonate a bomb on some abandoned Cerberus facility on Telftin. The mission had been Hock’s end of a deal made with Captain Jack of the pirate ship Normandy.

Zaeed leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He imagined the gorgeous commander Shepard on her knees sucking his cock like she did every morning before he left. He was going to do so much more to her when he got back, missions be damned!

The plumes of smoke and the explosions startled Zaeed awake from his daydream. Zaeed bit his lips as he saw the source of the explosions was indeed Azure. The veteran’s combat alertness was peaked as he started assessed the situation. He ordered his driver to land outside the complex. He then quickly reached down and opened up a dufflebag filled with Zaeed’s favorite toys. _Time to earn my pay_ , Zaeed thought to himself as he cocked his gun and started making his way to the commotion. 


	25. The New Alpha on Omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Zaeed engange in a head to head battle. Meanwhile on Omega, Morinth emboldened by the downfall of her mother and tormentor, decided the time has come to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Draft(Sorry for mistakes). 8-15-2015

**Omega Afterlife**

 

Morinth burst inside of Aria’s apartment in afterlife and strode over to her bedroom and smirked at the lovely naked form of Aria T’loak. She appeared to be well rested. _Not for long, it was time to take this up a notch._ Morinth thought to herself as she walked right up to the lovely Asari criminal overlord and placed her face in her soft hands and drew back a slow suckle.

 

Aria closed her eyes, _her lips quivered as if she were tasting a forbidden Ambrosia that only she could have and no one else. She was Aria T’loak! She deserved to taste those lips. They were simply heaven._ Aria smiled brightly as they broke a kiss.

 

“Mmm…that is the perfect way to wake up, my little Morinth.” Aria cooed back at Morinth.

 

“It is about time! It’s already almost time for the clubs to open and you promised me that we could go check out your other club. “ Morinth exclaimed.

 

“Oh you _have_ been spending a lot of time at Sin love” Aria said with a smirk on her face, as she believed she was subtlety showing Morinth that she had eyes and ears everywhere. What she did not know was that she was only told this news because Morinth told her men to tell her. The kind of information protected Morinth’s people while simultaneously lulling Morinth’s prey into a false sense of security.

 

“Well a nice change of scenery is good for the soul.” Morinth said with her arm wrapped around Aria.

 

“No it’s just Sin. It used to be the mercs inferior stronghold to Afterlife. It will take some getting used to seeing it as one of my bases.” Aria flatly stated.

 

“It’s actually pretty cozy...I think you would find going out for a night on the town there would be a….downright…life altering experience.” Morinth said is a soft seductive voice without breaking eye contact with Aria.

 

In the end, it was Morinth overpowering sensuality that coaxed the paranoid warlord to go with her to the den of her former enemies. True it was hers now, but the simple fact of the matter was that people who wanted her out of power still called this place home. Some even wanted to take their old stomping ground back from Aria. Morinth had been spending every other day at the bondage/slavers club. Some even have said “Sin” was the most dangerous place on Omega. The phrase “Don’t fuck with Aria”, has kept Afterlife, ironically enough, one of the safest places on Omega. _Sin_ was so dangerous that it was not uncommon for patrons to walk in free and leave bound to involuntary servitude. The fact that slavers operated in parts of the massive club meant that there was always a possibility of ending up as someone’s property. However, Aria had kept the slavers in check by instituting a quota of how many slaves can leave Omega. Omega’s scanners were second to none, even picking up the Normandy the moment it entered their system. However, this did not stop the slavers of “Sin” from simply keeping their new acquisitions on Omega.

 

Aria was always paranoid and would not go with Morinth unless she took her entire entourage. Morinth misdirected Aria’s paranoia by insisting she bring an additional ten more men than she was going to originally bring, unfortunately for Aria, the ten men added were already in clutches of Morinth.

 

Morinth smiled brightly as she proudly displayed her commando leathers. Aria was in her outfit as well. The two were the power couple of Omega. In the weeks since Aria asked Morinth back, the woman had done an outstanding job of making everyone forget the humiliating manner in which she entered Aria’s presence. Whether it was Morinth sucking rival criminals life force from within of inch if their life or Morinth’s domineering presence when she was alone and away from Aria.

 

The message was clear even if Aria had deliberately been kept in the dark, “Don’t fuck with Morinth.” Aria was perhaps the most cold, calculating, powerful Asari alive. Which was the root of the problem. Aria had been so dominant, powerful, and successful for so long, she expected the respect that was given her way. She had no idea that some people were directing their fear towards Morinth. Aria did not even for a second think that the fear and respect given was to her lover. Morinth for her part was very good at keeping up appearances that Aria was in charge. Even letting the crime lord fondle her backside as they walked places. Morinth did not mind because the longer the sensual flame was kindled the greater the hold she had on her prey.

 

Morinth knew every millimeter of Aria’s body, every erogenous zone, every word, and every octave needed to drive Aria into a frenzy. So when the two entered Aria’s taxi, Morinth did not say a word as she leaned over snaked her head around Aria and suckled softly upon the nape of her neck. The quickening of Aria’s breathe was the alarm klaxon announcing to Morinth that her aim was true. She could almost feel the blood start to rush beneath Aria’s flawless skin.

 

The ride was like a blur to Aria, one minute she was on edge from her anticipated trip to Sin, the rest was a heavenly memory with her Morinth. Aria was very aggressive today as she felt the tingle down her spine at the visage of the gaudy club Sin. Aria always felt that Sin was always trying to appease with raunchy pomp and circumstance. From the “slave girls” and “slave boys” walking around in every fetish that was imaginable, to the fighting pits, where the loser would be at the mercy of the winner. There were very few safeguards in Sin which accounted for most casualty reports on Omega originating from Sin one way or the other. Afterlife on the other hand was more secretive in its justice. People who died and disappeared from Afterlife were not talked about again. Aria found out long ago that terror was much more effective if it was not known. No one knew if the people disappeared were tortured, were spaced, or even let go. Most people were more than happy to fabricate tales of Aria’s brutality which went as dastardly as a person’s mind would allow. The truth was that while she was quick to deal with most of her enemies she was technically not as brutal as she was given credit for. In public however, Aria did not let anyone think the rumors were false. 

 

The queen of Omega waited for Morinth to leave the taxi first. Morinth for her part got out and extended a hand to her “girlfriend” Aria. As Aria left the taxi the bystanders gave her a wide berth. Aria loved every second of the buildup.

 

“Shall we see what all the fuss is about?” Aria cooed as she accepted the hand of her lover.

 

“Mmm, I think coming here will bring you a whole new prospective of Omega”. Morinth said in a sultry tone.

 

The pair strode towards the main double doors of Sin. An odd counterpart to Aria’s other club. While people walked up stairs to get to Afterlife, people descended stairs to get into Sin. The gatekeeper at the door simply ushered the pair in without a mere word. Aria smirked as he saw he was sitting on a man wearing a hood on his hands and knees.

 

The gatekeeper stole a knowing glance at Morinth’s as he politely smiled in the couple’s direction. Morinth proceeded deeper into the bowels of Sin. The first area of Sin was the Batarian Bazaar. A series of smaller clubs and shops that were all ran by members of the Hegemony. Aria stopped and looked up at the main auction block and cooed, “You want me to put you up there my love. How much do you think I could fetch for you.”

 

“Oh I don’t know how much people are shelling out for mean ass bitches that are loathed by their own race?” Morinth responded without missing a beat.

 

“Oh I hear they go for about a hundred orgasms” Aria chuckled with a grin on her face.

 

“Only a hundred? I must be slipping” Morinth said playing along with the facetious charade.

 

“Well you know ,you have been known to hang around some unsavory characters doing some very savory things.” Aria uttered while groping Morinth possessively.

 

“Mmm you mean like queen bitches ,who are also criminal warlords?” Morinth cooed back. 

 

“Mmm exactly, something we could be doing right now if we were not here in this gaudy nightclub.” Aria said with derision.

 

“Mmm well I promise that by before we leave here tonight you will have a whole new perspective on _this gaudy nightclub_.” Morinth seductively utters as she leaned in and gave a soft suckle on Aria’s neck.

 

Aria closed her eyes and turned a brighter shade of pink. “You and your promises, let’s go to the more public part of this monstrosity I want to see what this fighters' pit is all about.”

 

 

  **Illium: Azure Park**

 

Shepard slowly cursed under her breath as she had to navigate through the park surrounding Azure sans Omni-tool because it was being used to jam the signals attempting to get to her chips. 

 

Shepard propped herself behind a thicket of bushes as she assessed how many rounds she had left. Shepard frowned and resented the fact that she had to now keep track of heat sinks. Before she was spaced Shepard only had to worry about her weapon overheating.

  
Shepard was counting her ammo on her last weapon when she lifted her head up quickly as she caught a red blinking light out of her eye. It came from a floating cylinder. _Fuck me! A damn probe!_ Shepard screamed in her head, she had been found out. She lifted to shoot the probe when she noticed five more floating cylinders. She had been found! She had seen those particular devices before but she could not put her finger on where.

 

The scream of a reverberating grenade filled the entire space around Shepard she barely caught sight of the concussive shot in time to attempt to jump away from the blast.

 

While being spared from being hit with the full force of the blast, the impact was still hard enough to slam her hard against a nearby tree. The impact shattered all but three of her weapons, leaving only a small service pistol with four shots functional.

 

Zaeed looked around with his eye scope lowered to see if she could spot anyone still up only to find the pieces of her Shepard’s weapons along the ground as well as some drops of blood on the ground.

 

Zaeed had lost the element of surprise and now was in the process of trying to reacquire the commander. He automatically assumed she would run away from him. After all he had spent the last month trying to break her. So when Commander Shepard shot out of some bushes he was caught off guard the Commander came out barrel blazing.

 

“You missed, come on out, and I will make sure you can go back without any more punishments lined up for you” Zaeed mockingly teased.

 

“I did not miss, you sadistic piece of shit!” Shepard said after emerging from another set of bushes. She then ran as fast as she could directly in front of him.

 

Zaeed simply shook his head and raised his rifle and got her into scope and pulled the trigger.

 

“What the?” Zaeed exclaimed.

 

Zaeed’s gun had been hit by one of Shepard’s shots. Zaeed shook his head as he threw his weapon down and started to reach for his pistol when he noticed a proximity mine being activated. Zaeed jumped only to be thrown by the blast into a nearby wall.

 

Zaeed stood up for two seconds before falling back down flat on his face knocked completely unconscious.

 

Shepard was had only a little more ways to go and she would get away scot free. She shook her head slightly as she heard gunfire off into the distance. 

 

 

**Nearby, minutes earlier…**

“I told you she would do it, she is breaking out and we are going to get her back!” Garrus exclaimed as he quickly climbed up the one of the trees in Azure Park.

“We don’t know it’s her, calm down, let’s assess the situation first.” Kai Leng intoned from underneath the tree.

The explosion was seen by one of their monitoring stations that Hope Illiium set up early in their campaign. It was a miracle they had not been found out yet. Garrus and the whole crew sprang into action as soon as the fighting was heard. Hope had the idea of hiding in the park, as it would provide cover for them as well as protect them while assessed the situation.

“Well you old bird, what do you see?” Hope cried out from underneath Garrus.

 

“It’s Shepard! She is giving them hell! She has the entire base after her. There is a whole group of them behind us behind us about fifty plus with more reinforcements coming.”

 

“Let’s distract them prepare to engage!’ Hope yelled out.

 

The Cerberus soldiers with her all launched their grenades in the direction of the blockade of men trying to keep Shepard contained.

 

The Broker’s men all returned fire, the first true skirmish between the Broker and Cerberus had begun. The first grenade launched hit its mark, as a nest of soldiers behind a fortification exploded and were launched into the air from the impact of the firearm.

 

Little did any of them know that the battlefield had another additional player enter the fray, Zaeed Massani. Their distraction did little to deter him from walking right behind their firing line unnoticed and making a B-line right for Shepard.

 

 

 

**Omega Sin: Fighting Pits, Main Arena.**

 

Aria was impressed by the caliber of talent present in the fighting pits. She inspected the fighters and was getting quite aroused at their forms.

 Physical specimens at the peak of their form decked out in their ceremonial fighting garbs for the arena outside littered the barracks area.

 

The normal Master of Ceremonies, Dontius Grey, stood awestruck as he saw the lovely and powerful Aria T’Loak appear out of the fighter’s barracks.

 

“Oh Ma’am what an honor, do you want to address the crowd here at Sin before the main events start?” The showman said as he gave an enthusiastic face as he waited for the answer.

 

“Oh by the goddess, you know ,you want to speak to your minions, she cannot resist the chance to speak to her Omega compatriots when the opportunity presents itself” Morinth said offhandedly to Dontius, who pursed his lips in anticipation.

 

“It appears, you don’t know me all too well at all, my _pet._ You know I cannot speak without an introduction and I refuse to let this charlatan introduce me to these rabble.” Aria said in a haughty tone of derision.

 

“Here Dontius, give the microphone to me, I’ll introduce her” Morinth said nodding his head to Dontius to indicate that it was ok.

 

Dontius just turned his back to Aria and gave Morinth a knowing glare before handing the microphone to Morinth.

 

What Aria did not know was that Morinth was wanting her to be introduced by Dontius, so she could get the drop on Aria while she was distracted, now she was going to have to improvise.  It was better this way, because the more fair the fight seemed to the crowd the more clout Morinth would have when this was all over. Morinth entire time in Omega was coming down to this point in time. The time had come to shed the charade and brings Aria to heel once and for all.

 

Aria casually walked up the ramp almost sensing something was wrong but she could not put her finger one what. _I better get a good look at the crowd once Morinth starts speaking. Someone wants to ambush me but who? Lord knows what kind of pampered service they gave her lover, making it all too enticing to bring her girlfriend, the great Aria T’loak to their lair. After all if things did not work out as planned then, of course, the Ardat Yakshi would get the blame._ As Aria mulled over the upcoming ambush she was sensing,fury rose up from inside her, over this scheme her enemies were hatching being secured by having the blame fall to her beloved Morinth if it failed. _Who would dare such a thing!!!_ Aria asked herself, as she was scanning the crowd intently to see who the traitors were.

 

Morinth casually activated her speaking apparatus and she held up her hand. The crowd immediately became quite.  

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Rogues and Thieves, I promised you a show the last time I was here and I intend to provide you with one.” Morinth said as she turned around to face Aria grinning ear to ear.

 

Aria for her point wagged her finger at Morinth. The warlord was becoming giddy with excitement as she waited for what she thought was a surprise from her sexy lover, Morinth.

 

“So for here today, you are here to witness the once in a lifetime event! Ladies and Gentlemen here today for your viewing pleasure witness the fight of the century, I Morinth will be fighting in the ring today!”

 

The Crowd erupted in cheer. 

 

“Oh wow you know how I love to see you devour!!!” Aria said clapping vehemently in anticipation of seeing her lover about to kick some wholesale ass.

 

Morinth smirked and took a bow,”Well then you are absolutely going to love this! Because for this night and this night only, I, Morinth is going to fight  oneof the toughest opponents Omega has to offer!” Morinth exclaimed as she paused and looked up at Bray.

 

Bray from his place standing overhead of the fighting pit dome, smirked and waived back at Aria and Morinth.

 

Aria could not bare it who could it be???” _Was it Bray…no he just waived at us, hmmm this I have to see! “,_ Aria thought to herself as she turned around to see who was coming out of the opponents door to the arena,

 

“Aria T’loak!!!!!” Morinth exclaimed as she threw down her microphone as if it were a gauntlet.

 

The roar of the crowd was downright deafening. The enclosed arena was absolutely raucous when the news was held. The moment of truth had come.

 

Aria was still looking at the opponents door when her name was called on the PA system, she then turned around to make sure she heard right only to see Morinth throw down the microphone and look at the warlord straight in the eyes with the most serious look she could offer, the predator was fully revealed and in its calmness was the face of true terror. Morinth was already backing up and powering up.

 

Aria looked wounded as she realized what was going on, but this is not the first time Aria got betrayed, is why she never let anyone close, and after she put down this upstart .she will never again. Aria powered up in reciprocation and the two lionesses circled each other in the fighting pit.

 

Aria had enough of posturing and threw the first biotic blow. The woman used her flare power to send a wave of biotic energy towards Morinth.

 

Morinth threw up her barriers only to be thrown back about twenty feet, causing her to fall on the ground and roll when she landed.

 

Morinth promptly rose back up however, and threw her a bolt forward towards Aria who stood still and shielded herself with her arms, only to find that it was not a throw bolt but a pull. A mistake which caused the warlord to propel forward face first on her face.

_This abomination is much stronger than she thought_ Aria remarked as she wiped the blood from her lip.

 

The Ardat Yakshi did not waste any time as she promptly jumped off the ground and using her biotics glided over the next flare wave Aria attempted to throw at her.

 

The woman was prepared to counter with a bolt of her own when the sudden sound of gunfire erupted from above them. It was Liselle with a bunch of Turian mercanaries.

 

“Don’t worry mother I am coming! Get away from her you varren scum!!” Liselle screams as she opens fire on the men protecting the dome. Aria's daughter had barely got back on Omega the week prior only to see her mother with a girlfreind. She decided to lay low with the talons and shadow the couple. As soon as she saw Morinth take Aria into Sin, she went to get her Talon compatriots to launch a rescue mission.

 

The seats around the pit immediately started to empty, as Morinth’s “bodyguards” fired back with everything they got. Scores of people are caught in the crossfire, as the true battle for control ensues.

 

Aria does not waste any time, bolstered by her own daughter coming to her rescue, Aria swung and landed a biotic enhanced punch at Morinth hitting her square in the jaw and sending the woman flying onto her backside.

 

Morinth taken off guard by the presence of Liselle and the Talons looked up as her eyes glowed as her domination power awoke more of Aria’s dormant bodyguards, They immediately jumped up, open fire at the attack.  She just barely got the order off when Aria connected with a blow that almost ended everything in one blow.

 

Morinth blinked and shook her head from her vantage point on the ground a gesture that almost cost her a chance to see Aria’s foot swinging for Morinth’s face. The Ardat Yakshi did not survive this long by being easy to kill or beat, as soon as she saw Aria’s foot coming towards her face, she dropped almost all the way to her back causing Aria to miss and stagger from not connecting with her kick.

 

The opening was just long enough for Morinth to connect with a Throw bolt.

 

Aria could not believe she missed Morinth’s face, and was so shocked she did not see the throw bolt that sent her flying five feet back into one of the walls of the fighting pit.

 

Morinth took the chance to get back on her feet. The woman then started shoot bolt after bolt at Aria.  Aria dodged and shot her energy right back at Morinth.  

 

As the exchange in the center of the pit grew more pitched. The fight above the pit had grown intense with each side tearing up the inside of the fighting pit spectator seats.

 

The fight seemingly was heading for a stalemate when it happened…

 

The mercenary groups who just months earlier lost this stronghold and almost all standing in Omega came out of the woodwork. A man by the name of Donner Vosque, a young upstart and new leader of the Blue Suns,who helped Aria’s men inside of the blue suns headquarters on that infamous night months ago. Although he betrayed his fellow blue sun comrades, he did so for a price, Aria’s blue ass in his bed. However, after the coup, rather than pay the agreed upon price, Aria informed Donner Vosque that if he pressed the issue further she would tell her comrades just who sold them out. Indeed, it was Vosque who killed Vido Santiago when Aria’s men stormed their headquarters, his men would kill him for sure. Vosque had stewed in his hatred of Aria since that memorable night, so when Morinth openly challenged Aria, he pounced on the opportunity to make Aria pay!

 

Liselle was gaining ground against Morinth's thralls, when her own men started dropping like flies as they were surrounded from all sides. Donner Vosque had attacked her men from behind. Liselle immediately moved her men towards the far door trying to get into a position where both groups were in front of her. Unfortunately, the new leader of Eclipse on Omega, Captain Wasea,fresh from being driven from Illium when the Eclipse base on Illium was destroyed in an explosion, blocked the position Liselle was trying to get at. Liselle’s men were pinned down and it was only a matter of time until they had to give up.

 

Meanwhile the fight in the pit, seemed like a side note to the intense firefight taking place above it. However, Aria was starting to tire out. Morinth on the other hand was getting stronger. As an Ardat Yakshi, Morinth regenerated her biotic energy and healed at a much faster rate than Aria.

        

  Omega watched the vid-screens as the fighting pits was still being broadcast. They stood by in awe as they started to see Morinth winning the fight. Little did anyone know, that Morinth had spent the last weeks draining Aria as she slept, and the fruits of her labor were starting to bear fruit.

 

Aria was having trouble generating her power flare and lash attacks against Morinth. Aria started to really worry however, when she put all she had into a flare attack, as she tried to turn the tide, only to see Morinth walk straight through the wave un-phased.

 

Morinth retaliated hard with a powerful pull bolt. Aria felt herself pulled off her feet and pushed hard face first on the ground right in front of Morinth’s feet. Morinth immediately followed up by kicking Aria hard in the ribs as soon as she hit the ground.

 

Aria was woozy, the last bolt hit her hard as the wind was knocked out of her body. She struggled to get off the ground only to be hit by a powerful throw bolt that lifted her off the ground and threw her into the wall. The force was so powerful the stonework cracked.

 

Aria was barely conscience as she could only lift herself high enough to be on one knee. Morinth strode with purpose over to Aria. Aria’s vision was blurry, she sighed as she looked behind the approaching Morinth to see her daughter throw down her gun as the absurd amount of soldiers took prisoners, the Talons were all surrendering.

 

“So this is how it ends…Well done…love….go ahead and finish it. Omega is yours now” Aria weakly spouted out to Morinth.

 

Morinth reached out and placed her hand around Aria’s throat and lifter her up and pulled her until they were face to face and cryptically responded, ”Oh no bitch…I have not even started with you!” Morinth said as she reared back with her other hand and punched Aria so hard she was knocked unconscious.

 

Aria laid sprawled out on the floor of the fighting pit. Morinth walked over to Aria and placed her leather boot on top of Aria’s forehead and struck a triumphant pose.

 

“Omega…it is over…I Morinth am your new leader. The bitch has been defeated!” Morinth proclaimed to the crowd.

 

The transmission was heard station wide as the fight was on every vid screen on Omega, Morinth made sure of it. The streets of Omega erupted in jubilation. To the citizens of Omega, a coup was an event to be celebrated, in a way it was the epitome of the violent manner in which Omega evolved.

 

Omega now had a new ruler, for the first time in centuries.


	26. Omegacide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morinth plan for Omega has finally come to fruition and with the defeat of Aria in front of the whole of Omega, the processing of assuming her rightful place has begun.

Omega Victor’s suite:

 

The citizens were joyous and Morinth men had solidified their grip on Omega. Aria’s cohorts that stayed loyal were putting up their last ditch efforts, the rest were in the victor’s suite with Morinth and now administering the station.

As the cheers were going through the roof the citizens of Omega were told to wait for Morinth’s celebration ceremony until the end of the week. Morinth obviously wanted some time with her new conquest.

Morinth sat in the chair with her legs crossed and patiently waited. The crowd that was in the victor’s chamber were all full of conversations. Some were merchants others were dealers, but all were important to the running of Omega. Morinth decided to let them see what she had in mind for Aria. It would end all doubts to the powerful in the room of who rules Omega, those who might think a deal could be made with the remnants of Aria’s organization would think otherwise by the time they left the victor’s room.

Morinth contemplated on taking Aria’s jacket, almost like a symbol of authority but she had a much better idea. Aria loved that jacket, no matter what she wore the jacket, as far as Aria was concerned it was her mainstay. Morinth knew at the moment of her ascension the connotation of the garment, and she knew to truly defeat Aria, Morinth would not only have to defeat Aria but the idea of Aria.

Aria sipped her drink while no one interrupted the pair. Morinth was sitting in a throne like chair sipping on a glass full of Serrice Ice Brandy. She leaned forward and saw the still unconscious Aria. The former warlord had her head bowed as her arms were pulled in opposite directions above her.

Aria awoke with a fit of coughing. The woman was sore from the epic fight that ensured less than an hour before.

“You fucking bitch!!! You should have fucking killed me!!” Aria yelled as soon as Morinth got into her focus.

Morinth smirked at her former “Mistress” letting her spit out what she had to say.

“I cannot believe you did this to me after all I did to you. Fucking weak, you do not even have the courtesy to kill me. I am going to make you regret that you bitch! Nobody will _ever_ follow a freak like you! Who are….”

Morinth lost it when she heard Aria called her a freak. The Ardat Yakshi reached back and gave Aria a powerful slap across the face.

“Don’t you dare call me a, freak, slut!!! Ever!” Morinth barked

Aria without missing a beat right around yelled, ”Freak, freak, freak, freak, freak freak, freak”!

“Stop it! You bitch!! Stop calling me that!” Morinth yelled back.

“Freeeeak!” Aria said before breaking into a sadistic chuckle. It was evident Aria was getting under the killer’s skin.

Morinth was about to say something back but stopped herself.

Aria took the moment to struggle in her chains holding her arms, even going so far as to attempt to lunge at Morinth. Morinth for her part did not even flinch. In fact she thought it was about time to muzzle the bark of her new pet outright. Morinth simply waited for Aria to lunge again this time reaching out with deadly quickness catching Aria’s chin. The move forced Aria’s mouth shut as well as allowing Morinth to lean in close to her as she finally spoke.

“Ok…this outburst is over, you are going to be punished for that little outburst and I am sure you think you can tolerate what I can throw your way.” Morinth cooed before leaning forward even more to whisper right into her ear.

“But bitch I am going to teach you good. You, Aria, who fears nothing, will learn fear, I am an excellent teacher.” Morinth bragged as she seductively kissed Aria’s neck and pulled herself until she was face to face.

Aria not missing a beat glared right back at Morinth. The warlord’s ice cold glare open and not flinching. Little did she know this was the exact wrong thing to do to Morinth.

Morinth eyes turned black and Aria felt a sharp pain go right through her eyes to the center of her neck. A white hot burn that was more excruciating than anything she has ever experienced.

Aria let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the Ardat Yakshi wreak absolute havoc with her head. Then as Aria screamed Morinth opened her mouth and a faint blue vapor was being pulled from Aria’s mouth.

Aria’s mind was a flood of her worst moments, every defeat, regret, wrong, sin, she ever committed was hitting her all at once. There was no happiness anywhere. Aria wanted to die, if someone would have given her a gun she would have killed herself, instead all she could do was look at the evil face of Morinth feeding from her.

Morinth stopped feeding to push Aria’s face away from her. Aria was openly weeping. The woman’s tears were pouring down her cheeks as she tried to regain any sense of composure. Aria tried to pull away from Morinth as hard as she could.

Now it was Morinth turn to chuckle and taunt,” Aw what’s the matter, bitch? Afraid of little ole me?”

The crowd gathered started to all chuckle in unison as they saw another chink in the armor Aria’s armor start to form.

Aria pleaded as she struggled as hard as she could, “No get away from me…let me go?” 

Morinth became slightly annoyed at Aria, slapped Aria again placing her front and center before leaning forward and opening her mouth again to feed.

Aria let out another wounded scream so terrifying that people outside the room turned their heads. Morinth fed a little bit more from Aria. This time the warlord slumped in her chains weeping.

“Now…that was only ten seconds, the next time you pull away from your Mistress, I am going to feed for thirty. Got it bitch?” Morinth asked.

Aria just sat there and continued to cry with her head down as her body slunk limp in her bonds.

“No…you don’t get it, do you? When, I, your Mistress, asks you a question, I expect an answer!” Morinth paused before adding,” Now my lil bitch, do you got it?”

Aria true to her form looked up and glared Morinth straight into her eye and said, “Why don’t you go fuck yourself freak!”.

Morinth smiled and grabbed both of Aria’s cheeks and kissed Aria right on her lips. The Ardat Yakshi’s eyes went black as she fed directly from Aria.

Aria gasped as her arms spasmed violently in her chains unable to do anything while this Asari monster sucked the very life from her lips. As soon as Morinth broke off the kiss the picture of Aria gasping as Morinth violently drained Aria’s very essence was the sight given to the audience. The pain was so great that Aria could not form audible sounds, to everyone else in the chamber it appeared that Aria was dying.

True to her word when thirty seconds had passed Morinth stopped feeding. Aria almost passed out. Morinth gave her a little added bonus for her punishment. Morinth took away Aria’s ability to see.  Morinth gave Aria another demonstration of what she could do if she wanted to, the simple fact was that when an Ardat Yakshi fed long enough off the same person they gained the ability to control certain person’s bodily functions while feeding.  

Aria cried out, “What have you done to me, I can’t see! I can’t see!!!”.

Aria shook her head from side to side as she thrashed about in a feeble attempt to gain her sight back. Morinth let Aria stew for a couple of seconds before finally reaching and grabbing Aria’s chin and speaking.

“Got your attention now? I do not have patience for stupid slaves. So here how this is going to go down. You are going to start behaving for your Mistress, or I will make sure you never see another thing for as long as you live. Do not worry about who may see you, No…I am now your _everything,_ and if you want your sight back you are going to have to earn it _._ Do we have an understanding _Slave!”_ Morinth calmly stated.

“Fuck you I will never behave…just kill me please….you had your fun, you bested the big bad Aria.” Aria said as her stance began to waver.

“That’s the point, you had Patriarch to show as your trophy….now you will be mine.” Morinth said softly emphasizing her point by leaning forward and pressing her lips to Aria.

Aria closed her eyes as she was still recovering from Morinth’s “feeding”. She tried to pull away only to find that Morinth had slid behind her. The Ardat Yakshi placed her hands on Aria’s hips and kissed her neck softly, to further taunt the former warlord.

“No…you might as well kill me, I will never be your trophy!” Aria weakly retorted.

“Oh you will… and anything else I desire slut…I _own_ you. Every function you have is a gift from me your _goddess_. Don’t worry, I realize you are a bit slow…but you’ll learn I will teach you. “ Morinth uttered as she slid her arms around Aria’s stomach.

 

“So like I said you are going to have to behave like my good lil girl and if you are good enough I will give you your sight back, if you continue to be bad, I will take away your hearing, and then I will put you in the bathroom and you can live out the last centuries of life you have as one of Omega’s urinals or worse.” Morinth said as she caressed Aria’s belly.

  
The threat rang home hard to Aria, as she knew that Morinth would do all of those things.  Morinth had always been true to her word and now was showing the blind warlord there definitely worse alternatives to being Morinth’s slave. Indeed, there were much worse affronts to dignity than being a slave. Sans her incredible biotic abilities and her sight she was not in a real position to challenge anyone. Furthermore, to add insult to injury they also had her daughter. _Oh what had she had done, her arrogance blinded her to the true threat._ Aria thought to herself.

 

Normally, Morinth would savor this part and make Aria’s subjugation take as long as possible however, it was more important to bring Aria to heel as quickly as possible to show her strength and solidify her position over Omega. Morinth was dominating Aria in a manner that was akin to dropping an atom bomb on an ant hill. Of course, Morinth knew the result of taking this route to truly enslaving Aria, is that Aria would always be absolutely terrified of her, where as if she broke her slow Aria would have been enthralled with her.

 

“I said do you have it slut?  Are you going to be a good girl?” Morinth said as she started to lean in as if she were about to feed again.

Then it happened Aria’s tough exterior had finally melted away as she became terrified of losing another sense, and more terrified of become a living toilet.

Aria closed her eyes as hard as she could before softly answer Morinth,” Yes I got it”

Morinth roughly grabbed the back of Aria’s neck with one hand and slapped her across the face with the other,” Yes you got it what?”

“Yes I got it mistress” Aria softly said to Morinth.

“Louder so everyone can hear you, and tell them what you have got!” Morinth commanded.

“Yes Mistress, I got it I am going to be a good girl” Aria answered back in frustration.

The crowd erupted with applause as the scene was becoming surreal to everyone in the room. Most have never even thought it was possible to see the Queen of Omega ever utter such a phrase to anyone.

“Mmmm see, you are going to be _very_ popular, my lil sextoy. Now let’s make some improvement to what you are wearing. Morinth said as she took out her energy blade and pulled at the black leather straps down side of Aria prized outfit. Aria was about to move but promptly stopped when Morinth barked out,

“Don’t you dare move cunt, unless you want some new holes in your body.” Morinth said.

Aria not being able to see was starting breath heavier she heard and felt the heat from energy blade and was scared of accidently bumping into Morinth tool.

Aria blushed pink when she felt the whoosh of air hit her naked breast when the entire front of her outfit peel down off her body. The other half had to be pulled from Aria’s tight white jacket. In the end Aria endured the insults and jibes and humiliation of everyone seeing her naked body.

Morinth decided for fun to let her keep her cute little white jacket and NOTHING else. 

Morinth looked back and then to the crowd, confident that she now had Aria where she wanted her Morinth decided to start her training.


End file.
